Tragedy's Fate
by Alucard6094
Summary: What if defeating Galbatorix came at a cost. For, what if the the king left Alagaesia with so much destruction,that those who spent there whole live in an attempt to defeat the mad king will never be the same again. And because of it Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and Saphira will have to carry the weight of that fateful battle against the king forever. For a True Heroes Never Die.
1. Ch 1: Halls of the King

**AN:**** Hello, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. So this is my first FF and I'm really looking forward to work on this so I hope ya'll enjoy my work. **

**Also this chapter is super short, as the story progresses it will lengthen up, I just want to get my first chapter out there and get used to the format and all.**

**Last: A fewer pointer this story start, as you can tell, right at the end of book 4 and will just take off from there. My stories are usually darker than what I would deem the norm so if you're not okay with characters dying then this story might not before for you, and if the deaths upset you i understand they would upset me too, and I'm the one who killed them. And sorry for the bad grammar, trying to work on that. Review!**

**_Halls of the King_**

The sound of battle could be heard even from within the walls of the dark citadel, the force of the empire and Varden, waging unrelenting war against one another. Though it was muffled by the dark marble and granite of the surrounding floors and columns, the clash of to empires was making its presence known to the all of Alagaesia. Its magnitude only pressing itself into Eragon's mind as to the success of his current and final mission. Pushing such thoughts away Eragon looked upon his surroundings as himself, Arya, and his eleven guards walk through the grand, there be it dark, halls of Galbatorix's castle.

The black marble of the walls were garbed in elaborate tapestries and paintings of old. Eragon look around towards the wall in a state of disbelieve as main of the decorations showed the history of the riders. Most were paints of the great dragon wars, or of the original Eragon and his role as first rider, but some about many other insignificant events before the fall. Though what caught Eragon's attention most of all was a grand and long painting above the archway they were approaching. The elaborate paint was beautiful; depicting, in chronologic fashion, the events leading up to and after the fall. In all sight through the painting seemed to be dedicated to three main figure of the fall.

Primarily Galbatorix himself being the main figure, showing his seize of control over the order of the riders and leading the 13 Forsworn and the dragons. These images showed Galbatorix from a much different view than of what Eragon had known of the man. Not as a crazy young rider whom lost his dragon and betrayed his own kind, but a leader of movement that brought to seek peace while discarding the ways of the old order. _"Be careful young one" _Umaroth spook up,_ "Galbatorix had a way to twist not just the past but his own current image of his actions, for he did not gain strengthening numbers through his power, but his words. Nor did his mind just have strengthen in words but also in intellect, for he bested myself and my rider through smarts and trickery" _Umaroth retried into the confined of his own mind as Eragon was once again shock at the dragon words. For dragons are a prideful race, to have one once so powerful admit his own fault was uncommon. Turning his attention back toward the painting Eragon focused on the next images.

The second focus was Morzan, chief leader of the Forsworn, but much unlike with the kings depiction much of Morzans treachery towards the other riders, as Eragon had learned of it, was apparent here. Next to Morzan, in his latter diction, showed him with a cloaked woman, whom he assumed was he and Murtagh's mother, as she bore the mark of the Black Hand.

Still, the last person to be shown was that of Brom. Eragon was utterly taken back by the appereance of his own father in the halls of Galbatorix as much as Brom was a destructive force toward Galbatorix and his Forsworn. Even more unlikely Broms depictions, like with Morzan, showed no romanticism of Brom's deeds, but show the true events of his life during the fall and up until his killing of Morzan. Eragon turned his head to look at Arya and the elves whom as well stood with a look of uncertainty and disbelief.

"_It seems that even the mighty elves are at a loss for what Galbatorix's intentions are within this single painting"_ Saphira snorted quietly _"Such does not matter, tis but a piece of color and design nothing more. If that egg-breaker wish to see himself as a savior then fine be it, for he will not be of this world much longer. Still," _She paused,_ "I to cannot understand why the mad king would have depicted Brom's life either." _Saphira moved forward as if to gain great understand of the full meaning of the piece.

"I do not understand" Eragon spoke quietly "Why would the like of Brom be immortalized in the halls of Galbatroix?"

"I am glad you asked such my, young rider!"


	2. Ch 2: Meaning of Power

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**Well here is chapter 2 which is notable longer, as I mentioned before. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it, I can't wait for the next couple chapters as Eragon, Arya, and Saphira go through hell with Galbatorix. On another note, sorry for the late update, I planned to update about a week ago but **_**school**_**! Hope you like this chapter it's a lot of expression dumb, but I need to explain and set-up some things about my story and its going to continue into the other chapter so sorry if you don't like that, also I'm very open to ****questions**** and suggestions so please ask and tell, I love foreshadowing and try to use it well or at least I try to so I can help those who want to know or are really into the planned story. Hope you enjoy! More to come! Review! _**

Meaning of Power

"I am glad you asked such my, young rider!"

A deep voice boomed throughout the halls, its volume being magnified off the surrounding walls. Its origins was in front of them, it seem that the words themselves were laced with poison and venom, Eragon could only implicate there were spoken from the dark king himself. The dark quality of the halls made it impossible to even make out that they had already wondered so deep into the castle. _Have we been in here that long_, Eragon thought to himself. Time had taken a back seat, as adrenaline and battle made time move slower than normal. Currently Eragon and his companions could not see the king or his throne, making the elves unnerved as even there advances sense could not see the forward surroundings. The dark consoled all around it as it the pitch black darkened into nothingness. I created an atmosphere of pure vile darkness; the shadows of black seem to move as if alive as they quickly surrounded the warriors. As the shadows and darkness began to consume them it stop as if on command leaving his group untouched. One of the Elvin members cast a spell, emitting a bright unnatural beacon of light, but its light did nothing as the darkness around quite literally absorb the orb into its folds, causing the room to remain dark. "But these are no normal halls, but my very throne room." The kings voice said, it again echo through what a moment ago had been a hall.

From there torches and lanterns sparked revealing the grand throne room of Galbatorix's rain as the shadows and darkness lurked away under Galbatorix. "I thank you for making such hast, for I myself do grow impenitence in my elden age." The king himself sat upon a solid marble throne, but unlike the rest of the hall, this was of chalk white color with the black marble of the walls and columns as detail, as it created beautiful webs of design along the white. The king sat relaxed upon the throne, his crimson black and red armor gleaming in the light with much the same dark atmosphere as the room. He bore a dark red cloak and matching gloves as a black and red crown set upon his brow, its tips spring out as if it were sung out of a solid block of metal. The king's slanted posture did nothing but send shivers down Eragon's spine as the dark king seemed not to care of their entry into his castle and other their intentions to end him. He simply sat there staring towards Saphira and Eragon with marvel, as at last _his_ order of riders would be restored.

What was strange to Eragon was that Galbatorix had no blade or weapon draw as all but a strange staff, which stood by itself upright not a foot length away from him, as if held by a spell to stand on its own. The spear drew to a sharp point much like a spear head, but had two other points coming from its side to make it from like a common pitch-fork. Full covered in shining silver the staff seemed to be glowing as if power radiated from within it.

The elves quickly drew there blades while other began to chant and weave there spells as to strike at the king, but just as quickly as they moved, they were thrown to the side of the hall as Galbatorix uttered a silent spell. There body landed in an open door way as all but Arya and Saphira stood beside him, the doors sealing them within.

"Now, I believe that the three of us have business to attend; now that we don't have to deal without interruption from those blasted elves." The king let out a dark laugh, caring the same tone and amplitude as when he spoke. "Oh course I mean no offense towards yourself, Princess Arya, but your race has become a thorn in my side I would much like to pluck." The king spoke with a stern tone, replacing his more charming tone from when he addressed Eragon before.

Arya moved forward holding securely to the Dauthdaert, "Your time is over for the people of…" Arya was cut off as once again Galbatorix utter several spells sending both Arya and Saphira toward the side of the hall binding them in magic as they could not move from the positions all the while he gaze was locked on that of Arya. Eragon's blood boiled; instinctually he reached out with his mind towards them only to hit a barrier, likely from Galbatroix spell.

Eragon drew Brisingr, from his side charging at the dark king, "For the riders of old and new!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the hall much as Galbatroix's had before. The kings made no move to block his advance or use magic to stop him, nor did he seem to even care as Eragon closed the remaining space between them. Bringing Brisingr above his head Eragon slashed down across the king's chest, only to see the king reach for his staff-spear, blocking Brisingr. As the two weapons collided Eragon drew back to strike again, preparing his mind for a mental attack from the king. _"Glaedr-elda, Umaroth-elda are you with me" _Eragon asked before moving his blade. "_Yes young one let us rid these lands of this false king's dark rule"_ all the Eldunarí's reasoned together.

But Brisingr never left its mark; the blade seed to be fused onto the dark king's staff-spear. Eragon put all of his strength into pulling his blade back into his control. The Dark king let out a booming laugh his lips parting into a beaming smile. "You think you can simply waltz into my home, and smite me with a blade. I had heard many things of your reputation young rider, but to think you were this foolish, it is to be saying a mighty thing. For I to over estimated your prowess. I thought you would at least be smart than your foolish brother. But it all seems too good to be true; I shall enjoy your development under my care, for such errors in judgment are inacceptable."

Eragon gave another heave all to no avail as with all his might his blade would do nothing. Eragon responded to the king, his words finding the same poise that he had used on all his enemies. "You cannot even fight me as a man no less a rider; for you must rely on tricks and magic to do your work. I see you have as much honor as you always have." With those words the dark king roses from his throne, his staff-spear and Brisingr still interlocked. With a swift motion the king moved the staff-spear to his side, sending both Brisingr and Eragon to the ground as the blade finally gave away from the staff. Galbatroix lifted the staff-spear so that the tri-bladed end pointed towards Eragon. Pulling back his arm a bolt of crimson energy shot out from the staff, hitting Eragon square in the chest. Eragon's body flew back till it slammed into a pillar, Brisingr lodging in the tilled floor of the hall. His body burned as if he had been in battle for hours upon time, the blast had seemed to strike through his armor at his very soul. Arya open her mouth to speak or let out a yell, but no words came from her, nor Saphira whom tried desperately to move or do something as she watched helplessly as her soul mate was battered around like a common solider.

Eragon slid his arm around his leg to support himself as he leaned against the pillar that broke his travel. "You don't seem to understand the magnitude of what you are dealing with" Galbatorix's voice remained calm and sly over his obvious displeasure towards the rider. "I have had a century to expand my knowledge, for I am under the belief that knowledge is the key to power. You truly know little of this matter, for you think that power lies within Eldunarí. Such is true but there knowledge is limited to their time." Galbatorix reached Eragon, kneeling down to speak directly towards him. "I have done the unthinkable. I have found the, it. The great it, the very binding of magic. The Name of Names, yes, that power is mine! With it, all that I have ever thought of shall be accomplished." Galbatorix roses once more, walking around to present his words to both Arya and Saphira as well.

"The True Name is power, but it is not the power, this is power." The king held out his staff-spear. "The very power to reshape all and everything." The king walked towards Saphira and Arya still holding his staff-spear as if a walking sick. "The elves are not of this world, nor are the dragons. An order of old folk, the ancestors to your people, ruled a land far away from here. They lived far to the North of Alagaesia, their greatest enemy, dragons. But these dragons were much different than the dragons of our time. For these dragons were massive. So massive you could build a small city on the backs alone and large enough to even make Shur'kin look like a hatchling. These ancient enemies of the dragons were the Grey Folk; I'm guessing Orimis spoke off them in his teachings. They migrated here from their home lands after a war that destroyed most of their kind and all of the dragons. But of course the dragons were not all gone nor did they remain with their home lands."

"We know that the Grey Folk created the Name of all Names binding themselves to this magic and its language, this resulted in there destruction, for what is left became the current day elves of the forest. Starting his the entity of the Meneo Tree." The king turned back towards Eragon whom still remained on the ground. "The reason I state this, other than to educate those whom know nothing. Which Murtagh can attest I truly hate. Is because the Grey Folk won a war with dragon's grander than any of this land, without physical magic. That is a truly impossible feat, so I spent my 100 years trying to find the answer as to how they achieved this, for I though with that knowledge I could find the Name of all Names. But the case proved to be the opposite, for I found the Name before my knowledge of the results of how the Grey Folk's war with the Dragons was won. Ancient scripts of the shades and riders leaded me to that very origins of the Name, to the sight were it was created. This was the last known sight of the Grey Folk. And I learned of their grand power; for they did not have need for physical magic because it already flowed through their blood, but they could not access their own power. In turn they forge grand weapons to be able to use their own powers, these weapons were the factor that won them the war, but still only few remain with them after the war and during their travel here."

"So when they came here, the last remaining weapons were brought with them, only three remain of these might weapons. This is how I came to hold the mighty Trident of the Grey Folk; and with it and the Name of all Names I shall restores all the old order and the Varden has done to these lands." With this Galbatorix straighten himself over Eragon, whom was still recovering from the blast of power from Galbatorix's Trident. "But I find myself needing to thank you yet again, my young rider, for you have done me many services. Not only do you bring me the instrument of the rider's rebirth, in the form of your grand Saphira," the kings eyes moved towards Saphira looking over her large body, "but you have brought me the second of these weapons!" Galbatorix's eyes sifted down to Arya as she remained silent holding the Dauthdaert tightly to her chest. _It is over_. Eragon thought to himself, I failed.


	3. Ch 3: Painful Gaining

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**Haha, I first think an apology is in order. I'm sorry for this taken so long. I'm not going to make up a story to say were I've been. To be honest I just lost interest, after everything with Graduation and starting work I've just been busy, but now I've found my inspiration back and I'm really ready to go, I have the next 5 or so chapter's planned out so they should come out relatively soon. Promise one by next week-ish. This chapter really starts the begin of the end for Part I of my story, i.e. the Galbatorix Part. After that comes the hardest part to right so, that part will be a little slower.**

**Also I would like to thank Restrained. Freedom and Ialala u.u for their reviews and support, I hope for some more reviews and word about this story as I write more. Lastly I changed the description and title as I changed what Part II and Part III of my story is consistent of which will effect part IV, which there is a Part IV planned, but I will need some help from ya'll as the story progress so… Review and tell me what you think! And again sorry! **

**Also the Trident of the Grey Folk is named Helgrne which is a rough translation ****Death Gate**

Painful Gaining

Eragon thought to himself, I failed.

The utter despair of how Eragon had failed all those around him hit him as Galbatorix released another laugh. All those who had sacrificed their lives to ridding these lands of the dark king's rule, all so that Eragon could have this one chance, this one chance, to end all that had become Alagaesia. And now Eragon was hopelessly out classed. After everything that Brom, Oromis, and Glaedr had taught him, all the hardship, the pain, and the power he had gained, was for this. Failure. By the hands of the one whom had taken so much from him and his friends.

"This has become even better than I could have hope." Galbatorix boomed, "the last free rider and the future queen of the elves, as my own servants. I shall rebuild everything the old order took from these lands and crush all that stand in my way." The king laughed yet again, his laughter consumed all of the room. Eragon tried to move, but his body was still burning from Galbatorix's blast from Helgrne. "I…" the dark king paused in his words, his mind seeming to be of in another place for a moment. Eragon shot a quick glance towards Saphira and Arya, both still remained helpless at the spell Galbatorix had placed on them. Arya's face looked composed, but Eragon knew inside she was in as much turmoil as Eragon, helpless to watch as all around her, her world fell apart. The king returned his glance to Eragon, his lips parting to a smile.

"Ah, Murtagh is one his way with Thorn and Shruikan, it seem all shall be in order for the rebirth of the order of the riders. But I must say I truly am surprised to see that the pitiful Varden was able to gain hold over one of the weapons of the Grey Folk, I believe that an explanation should be given as to where this weapons was found" The king's lips parted to form a smile yet again. His joy was seen in all aspect of his domineer, as he happily walked towards Arya. Eragon struggled to move as his instinct tried to get him to defend the defenseless Arya from the kings grasp. But his body could not conjure the energy need to simply move. The king waved his hand as whatever spell that held Arya in place was broken. Arya initially went for her sword as she slashed at the king with a speed not even the strongest of elves could match. But much like Eragon's attempt to harm the king, Galbatorix moved his trident to block her attack, her blade becoming stuck to Helgrne's forked tips, much like Brisingr had.

"You pesky fools, haven't you learned that you shall not kill me. No matter." Galbatorix grabbed Arya by her throat, lifting her off the ground. Looking towards Arya's blade which was lodged between Helgrne's tips, the king smiled. "Elves always were known for their remarkable craftsmanship of blades; so strong, almost unbreakable some say. Shall we test that?" with that Galbatorix twisted Helgrne so the forks pressed against Arya's blade, until a loud crack came from the metal, and the sword blade fell from the pommel in Arya's hand, to the ground. "Oh well, I guess the elves really have degraded from the ancestral roots."

Arya's face was in horror; Galbatorix had broken her spirit as he broke her sword. Eragon desperately reached for Brisingr, putting all his might into it, but his strengthen still leaned. No matter how much effort he put into his arm, it just would not move.

"So I ask again, witch!" the king tighten his grip around Arya's throat, "how did you come by this relic of the Grey Folk?" Arya remained silent, as the kings grip tighten to the point were here face became beat red. Arya desperately gasped for air to breath, her need for oxygen was beyond the point of return.

"Belatona," Eragon gasped, "Saphira was attacked by one of your lord with it, in an attempt to kill her" Eragon's voice was strained; each word he spoke took more energy than he had to give. Coughing Eragon continued, "I was under the impression that the Dauthdaert was a weapon forged by eleven craftsmen to slay dragons?" Eragon knew not why he asked the king this question, he was here to fight not learn. The only thing he figured was the more he knew of the Grey Folks weapons the more likely he could find some way to defeat it and its user.

"I am glad you asked, boy." The king spit out the last part of his words. "These weapons are not built into their actual forms; those forms are unlocked by a user's soul. If a person's soul is of great strength it shall bind to that weapon, much like a rider binds to their dragon. How the elves gained this weapon as they so "created" it, as you say, would be false, as they know not the way nor the method to create such a fine weapon, it is a rather personal matter, one elves would not understand." Galbatorix final released Arya, as see slumped to the ground, still conscious, as the previous spell took hold off her again.

"These weapons bind to a person soul, only that person can access their powers and that weapons true form. So if someone was to gain multiple of these weapon that person would become near indestructible to all around them. As these weapons power attach to a person soul, just as there soul attaches to the weapon." Galbatorix paused again looking over at Arya who was slowly gain back her strengthen.

"Lucky for this elf, this particular weapon has already bound to her soul, so there would be no point in killing her, but she has yet to unlock its true potential, which means she is still weak." The king moved to stand over Arya as his feet rested near her stomach. "But I did not ask you boy, I asked her to tell me of the Dauthdaert's origins, not you. So I believe a punishment shall be in order."

With that the king reached back his leg and struck Arya right center in her stomach, the impact sending her back several feet. A cry escaped her lip, or it seemed such as her voice was silenced by the kings spell, and she spat blood at the king's feet. The king scowled towards her, giving her another kick, this time with much more force. Arya began coughing more blood till there was a small pool of it under her face.

Eragon's blood boiled at the sight of this, Saphira, to no avail; try as well to move, against her bounds to assist the princess. Eragon's eyes burned with no stop, as his rage built as Galbatorix pulled out his sword, Vrangr, which was a pure bone white color, towards Arya's shoulder. "I believe a small lesson is in order, violence always seems to be the best way to get through to you younger folk."

Eragon reacted quickly, thankful his body finally had the strength to act, running for Brisingr Eragon rush over towards the king, quickly hitting his sword out of the way, as it hit the ground instead of Arya. "Ah, so the boy still has some fight left in him. We shall see about that!" the king moved forward charging Eragon with Helgrne in his right arm and Vrangr in his left. Eragon braced knowing that the king's use of Helgrne would cause issue for him.

Galbatorix lunged forwards towards Eragon's left hip, as Eragon only managed to dodge the blow with the quickest of his elvin abilities. Countering, Eragon struck at the kings exposed left arm, only to be blocked by Helgrne, but unlike before Brisingr was not left stuck to Helgrne but instead moved clean off. This event clearly was not meant to happen as the king's eyes seem light up with rage as his weapon was not working as properly.

Eragon continued his attack as now the issue of Helgrne was no longer present. Still the king was no easy opponent to defeat. Though he believed Galbatorix to be a lesser swordsmen that the likes of Murtagh or Arya, Galbatorix's power from his vast amounts of Eldunarí and the power of the Grey Folks weapon and knowledge. Put together with Eragon's weariness form the previous blast from Helgrne and Eragon was quickly losing ground. Eragon need to land a blow that would give him a break from the kings spell so Eragon could contact the Eldunarí, as he was desperate for their power.

Eragon dueled the king for a short while; still it took its toll on Eragon as his energy reserves reach a dangerous low. Out of desperation Eragon reached for the last of his reserves, shouting "Brisingr" his sword became engulfed into blue flames. Eragon swung hard pureeing Vrangr as Eragon went for Galbatorix himself, grabbing his blade into a two-handed strike. Galbatorix blocked upwards, raising Helgrne to block Brisingr strike. What happen next Eragon never saw coming. Helgrne and Brisingr made contact, the flames of Brisingr flickered as Helgrne absorbed then into its shaft. The Kings face light up, his grin widening to a point where his look alone could consume Eragon.

With one sharp movement the king threw Brisingr to the ground as Vrangr cut down into Eragon's wrist forcing Eragon to drop Brisingr to his feet. Galbatorix raised Vrangr one more time, plunging the front third of its blade into Eragon's chest piercing his armor strait through.

Eragon quickly fell to his knee's as Vrangr sank deeper into his chest the blade poking his heart with every sharp breath. The king's arm still held onto Vrangr as he pushed the blade till the tip pierced the rear of Eragon's armor. Eragon's left arm grasp the blade as to stabilize it from moving in further or left to right as any movement would possible kill him. From the side Saphira opened her maw to roar, as she even more desperately tried to help her rider. Arya looked on in silent horror as Eragon slowly faded away as Vrangr inched its way to his heart.

"I believe I have finally bested you rider. Now swear you loyalty to me! As your one and only master. For we shall rebuild what was taken from us. I will save this world, and you will help me do so, one way or another. No swear to me.!" The king was interrupted by loud steps as Murtagh, Thorn, and Shruikan walked into the throne room. Murtagh bore his signature steel armor with Zar'roc strapped to his belt.

"What is it my king!" Murtagh's tone was not of joy or distaste but something in between, "there is a battle to fight, and Eragon will be…" Murtagh stopped as he took in the scene he had entered into too. Arya and Saphira lay helplessly to the side of the room, as Murtagh saw what they were both horrifically starring at. Eragon, Murtagh on flesh and blood brother, lied kneeling on the floor, with the king's sword lodged in his chest as blood coated his armor. Murtagh had seen many things in his years, but the sight of his brother dying right in front of him was among the worst, even Thorn seemed to take disgust with what they saw. Shruikan moved over to hover were Saphira and the Elvin princess lay.

Curse him, curse Eragon. Murtagh thought to himself. If only that had waited I could gotten her out of her, she would be safe, the war could be lost, but at least she would be safe. but now we are all to be slaved to the king. To do as he had and become the monster Murtagh always knew he was. _"No"_ a voice said in his mind, "_this is not our end."_

The king looked towards Murtagh, his hand stopping Vrangr from continuing in its path down the Eragon's chest. "Ah Murtagh it is about time!" the king laced his word with the same venom he always had towards Murtagh when he was disappointed. "You are late as always. Be a good lad and fetch or last guess, I believe we should all be present when young Eragon here joins use." Murtagh looked hard into the kings eyes, there were many things that the king had made Murtagh do; kill the dwarven king, kill Oromis and his dragon, pain his brother, but none was more painful that her capture. It was the one order with all his soul he wished he did not have to perform, but his cursive oath forced him, he had no free choice. But now it was different.

"I said go and get the Lady of the Varden Murtagh! That was an order!" the kings voiced boomed, Shruikan glanced Murtagh's way as if to enforce his riders words. Many words came to Murtagh's mined at the time, but only one word was to be said.

"No." Murtagh said. His voice clear and stern. _"Are you ready my friend?" _Murtagh asked Thorn. _"I have been ready sense the day I meet our accursed master, for let him be our master no more."_ Thorn decreed.

"What did you say?" Galbatorix asked, almost in shock. "What did you just say?" Galbatorix yelled. His voice sounding more like a dragon roar than a yell. Murtagh stepped forward as to prove his words with action drawing his sword in the process.

"I said NO!" Murtagh yelled!


	4. Ch 4: A Warriors Sacrifice

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**Alright, I know I said that I was going to update last week, and well work was crazy and so it's a week later. Though the main reason is this is the defining chapter in my whole story, **_**spoiler**_**, so I had to make sure this all was super edited, to make sure I don't shoot myself in the foot later in the story. I really hope y'all like this chapter, it is one of my favorite chapters to write and was a long write and re-write so please enjoy. By the way, sorry for the ending, but the title description does say "Tragedy" so what did you expect, but still sorry. And by the also why, Murtagh is a boss, a Paolini really messed-up with his character, so much potential, so this and next few chapter are going to show case what I believe to be part of his character in the rest of the story, but was never shown. **

**Special thanks, again, to Restrained Freedom. Check him out.**

**Review and tell me what y'all think.**

A Warriors Sacrifice

"I said NO!" Murtagh yelled!

Everything happened extremely quickly, Murtagh raced forwarded, shouting a word that Eragon could not hear, nor remember. The word bounced off of the walls, causing a shock wave of energy that smashed into Galbatorix and Shruikan, as the word was directed towards them. Eragon knew not what the word was, but the fact that he could not understand nor remember the word gave Eragon an idea of exactly what word had been said.

Eragon knew it was the time to act, as the blast of the shock wave caused Galbatorix to release Vrangr allowing Eragon to move. Even though the blade was close to killing Eragon, he felt a new strength build up in him, he knew not what it was, but he knew now he could undo what Galbatorix had done to him.

Murtagh's mind brush up against Eragon as the world around them seemed to slow to a stop. Around him Galbatorix began to move Helgrne towards Murtagh, as Saphira and Arya, jumped into the fight attacking Shruikan with Thorn as Murtagh's word released them from the prison. _"Eragon, quickly you need to remove yourself and heal, I'll hold of the king for now, but I won't last long. I have stripped him of all his warding he is vulnerable, but his weapon will still give him shielding. My magic alone can breach it."_ Eragon heard what his brother had said, but something inside him told him to ignore what his brother told him to do, a light of energy rushed into his mind as he felt its vast power.

"_Murtagh, do not touch the king, I shall deal with him. Do not argue with me, I can defeat him. I know the way to fight him. Do as I have said!"_ Eragon meant to radiate as much power and command into his voice. He knew Murtagh would insist with help Eragon as he knew Eragon was weak and dying of his wounds. Much to Eragon's surprise, Murtagh sent a though of disapproving agreement. As time seemed to return to normal speed, everything happened so quickly. Withinmere seconds Galbatorix sent a blast from Helgrne at Murtagh, which he barely dodged. At the same time Saphira and Thorn attacked Shruikan, Saphira jumping on to the much larger Shruikan's back, while Thorn blasted Shruikan with ruby flames. Arya also jumped into the fight, attackingShruikan's flank with the Dauthdaert.

Galbatorix was stunned when Murtagh shouted the word again at the king stunning him again as he dropped in front of Eragon, his brow dripping with sweat.

Eragon once again felt the source of energy he had felt when Murtagh had said the word, Eragon tried to contact the Eldunarí as he thought they were the source of energy. But, even though Murtagh's word had successfully removed Galbatorix's spell captivating Arya and Saphira, it had not free Eragon of the spell prohibiting him access to them still. But Eragon still felt the source of energy. Eragon desperately searched for its origins, but with Vrangr still in his chest, every movement caused extraordinary pain to erect from Eragon's body.

Looking up Eragon saw that the other were not have much luck either, as Arya was thrown by Shruikan, back to the side of the hall. What was worse was that Thorn was pinned to the ground by the great beast. His rider did not fare much better either. Galbatorix had regained his footing as Murtagh was in his grasp, Zar'roc barely protecting his throat from Helgrne.

"You have failed yourself and you have failed me. You will die, as will that bitch of a woman you care so much." Murtagh's face looked furious as he poured more and more of his energy into blocking the king from his mind. "Never!" Murtagh returned, but his voice gave away the grave truth to the matter, as he was losing ground quickly against the dark king. The fact that his dragon was fairing none the better made it no more help.

Eragon, again, desperately tried to move as everyone around him fought for their lives and he just knelt there bleeding out. Arya, bleeding from her forehead, charged once more at Shruikan only to be blasted with a torrent of flames. Saphira tried to stop Shruikan, as she snapped at his maw, causing him to stop. Arya appeared from the blast intact, only lightly burned, as what little wards she had, protect her from the most of the blaze. Saphira roared, as Shruikan too pined her to the ground, his large talons closing in around the dragons squeezing the life out of them.

"No!" a desperate cry escaped Murtagh as his mind was broken by the king. "You shall be mine again." Galbatorix roared in triumph. Eragon was even more despaired by this, then he felt it again. A energy source so pure and powerful. Eragon looked down to his right. Brisingr lay at his feet, its blade seeming to admit a power that Eragon had never seen nor felt before. Eragon knew if he reached for it, Vrangr would most likely kill him if he moved that far. Still Eragon needed to do something about the hopeless battle they all were locked in. _"I need"_ Eragon said inside his head, _"I need the power, the power to defeat him."_ Eragon was practically praying to himself, hoping for some answer. "Please, let me do this!" Eragon yelled out loud, never actually intending to do so, but the words flowed from his mind to his lips, its force echo though the halls just as Murtagh and Galbatorix words had.

With a bright light Brisingr answered his called. The light emitting from the blade began to glow brighter and brighter, until without Eragon saying anything, the blade burst into the blue flames that Brisingr was named for. The flames moved from the blade to the hilt and then the pommel, until they jumped off the sword and towards Eragon's right hand. The flames seemed to fully engulf Eragon's right arm, Eragon almost flinched, knowing that it would harm him because of Vrangr, but the flames felt cooling, as they engulfed Eragon's whole body.

Eragon looked to his sword as he thought of one thing, _"to me"._ Eragon knew not what he was doing, but his mind and body acted on impulse. With one solid move, Eragon stood-up, Vrangr still hanging from his chest. Brisingr's flames working their way around Eragon's one breath of his lunges Eragon yelled one single thing. "Galbatorix!" The king who still had Murtagh by the neck, turned to see Eragon standing holding his sword, while Vrangr hung from his chest. Dropping Murtagh, the king glared at the rider. "You have lost! I struck you down, now stay down there like the…" the king was struck by an orb of pure white energy, the blast having come from Brisingr. The king's body was sent hurdling back much like when Eragon was struck by Helgrne. The king flipped, smashing into his own up quickly though, the kings grabbed Helgrne, preparing to attack, but was stopped by the scene that was unfolding itself before him. Everyone including the captive Saphira and Thorn stop their fight to behold Eragon.

Brisingr burned hotter and hotter, until the blue flame of the sword burned away to a pure white, the flame became so hot it began to change the very structure of the sword. Brisingr's sapphire blade burned until it was shimmering white silver, the hilt and pommel extended until it was the length of a Greatsword. The short blade lengthened to a slim but sturdylength of a common Greatsword. What amazed Eragon the most was unlike all Greatswords, his new blade was light, lighter even than the likes of Brisingr before. The blade radiated energy as the dormant power that Eragon had felt flowed through his body, replenishing his broken frame.

Again off of instinct Eragon moved the blade to face down ward, its glowing length lighting the whole room. Eragon knew not why he was about to do this, but just as before, he knew somehow it would help him. Eragon looked at the king, for the first time in the last hundred years the king felt fear. He could not understand the power the rider had just used. The king prepared to attack the rider while Vrangr was still buried in him deep in him, believing it would still harm the rider, but what happen next the king never imagined.

With a single twist of Eragon's wrist his new Brisingr moved right towards Vrangr as his left hand grabbed the pommel. Brisingr hit Vrangr with enough force to split a mountain, the white blade, gave little ground, but with a loud crack the blade shattered from the pommel of the sword. Piecesof the broken blade fell to the ground as other were flung into the surrounding hall. Galbatorix was at a loss for words and action. As he saw his rider sword, his unbreakable rider sword, shatter to piece at the hands of the Eragon.

Eragon, glowed with his knew force, a power capable of destroying the unbreakable metal of a rider's sword. Though part of Vrangr was still buried in Eragon chest, he felt nothing of it, the power of his sword, nullifying what would normal have killed him. Eragon looked the king dead in the eye's, raising his sword he spoke, "You shall fall!" Eragon's determination was unbelievable, as moments ago he lied on the ground dying, but now he stood with more power than ever.

The king roared in anger, "I am eternal!Now and forever!" with that the king blasted a constant stream of crimson energy from Helgrne. Eragon raised the flat of Brisingr as its energy formed a shield around him, the blast smashing into it, its impact sending Shruikan flying against the wall.

The impact of Shruikan hitting the wall seemed to get everyone's attention as Saphira and Thorn continued there assault on the stunned dragon. Arya quickly joined in, her strength renewed by the sight of Eragon fighting the king. Murtagh as well joined, understand Eragon's words from before.

The king roared with rage. "You shall not best me, even if you did the unimaginable. Even if you created a weapon of the Grey Folk. I shall still kill you! Eragon, Morzansson" The kings words were nothing but small ripples in the massive flood that was the riders mind. Eragon's confidence in himself was above any peaty threat the king made. The fact that the king had confirmed what Eragon had believed he had done only increased his determination. He would win!

"Galbatorix!" Eragon addresses the king again, as more and more energy blasted out of Helgrne smashing into Eragon's ward of energy. "You shall not defy me. The riders and the great dragons have given the order, and I shall fulfill that order. You shall die!" Eragon roared back his aura of energy becoming brighter and brighter as it slowly push the king'scrimson energy back to its source.

"No you shall not boy; the younger heir of Morzan shall do nothing in my wake, just as his eldest did, and just as your father did. Morzansson." The king sent forth another blast of energy from Helgrne forcing the energy blast to smash back into Eragon, as Brisingr's ward barely held. The king laughed yet again. "You have no power here Eragon, Morzansson!"

Eragon again felt his blood boil, even as Galbatorix's energy blast closed around him, Eragon felt his strength again. The feeling of pureness, of power, coursing though his body, to his very soul. Eragon looked back at the king, who was grinning,knowing he was about to consume Eragon completely. Eragon turned Brisingr so the blade no longer formed a ward of energy around him; instead his blade cut the king's stream of energy in half, as it veered off to his sides. To the king it looked like he had indeed consumed the rider in crimson energy.

But the king saw that he was wrong, Eragon's whole body burned white hot, as Brisingr cut Galbatorix's energy in half. Eragon looked forward, readying his soul for what was to come. "My name is Eragon, Leader of the Riders. My name is Eragon, Slayer of Shade. My name is Eragon, Bane of the Empire." Eragon paused his decry, looking towards Arya, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn. "My name is Eragon, brother to Murtagh Morzansson. My name is Eragon, Rider of Saphira. My name is Eragon, descendent of kings. My name is Eragon, Defeater of Tyrants." The King roared with rage. Eragon lifted Brisingr above his head as the king's energy still parted ways for Eragon. "My name is Eragon, Bromsson!" Eragon swung Brisingr down as fast as he could, as his sword moved downward, a blade of white energy released from his sword. The blast traveling all the way through the king's attack until it connected with the crimson's energy's source.

The king again flew back as Helgrne seemed to smoke, Brisingr's blast seeming to nullify its powers. Eragon acted quickly charging the king. He struck hard at his head, the king only barely being able to block the strike with Helgrne. Eragon continued his attack as blow after blow landed on Helgrne. Each strike causing a large shockwave to form around the two battling 's energy continued to pour into his attacks as the king slowly lost ground, as the speed and power behind each blow shook him like a rag doll.

Eragon then went for the finally blow. The king had moved so he was directly in front of his throne, Eragon knew the battle need to be ended as his four other companies were still not faring well against the massive dragon. As Eragon went to strike, the king raised Helgrne to block, Eragon stuck hard, as contact was made, Eragon combined the power of the Grey Folk with the Ancient Language as he yelled "Brisingr" his sword igniting with so much energy that when the two weapons made contact the blast ripped the weapons from their owner's hands. Causing Helgrne and Brisingr to become lodged into the wall and floor, opposite of each other.

The blast had disoriented everyone in the room once again. But none were effect as gravely as Eragon, without meaning too Eragon harm himself, for without the energy of Brisingr, Eragon found it hard to breath and move as Vrangr once more, attempt to kill him with every movement. Much to Eragon surprise Glaedr contacted him, asking what was happening. Knowing there was no time, Eragon as for him and the rest of the dragons to help him sustain his life as Vrangr was killing him. Galbatorix rose quickly moving towards Eragon with the speed of an elf. Forming his fist he punched towards Eragon, as the rider block him, by grabbing his hand into his own fist. The king following the same move in the other hand, had Eragon and the king locked together, fist to fist.

Eragon felt a sharp minded try to enter his own as he try to fortify his mind. Even with the help of the dragons Eragon was hard pressed to fight of the kings supreme might of will, as the seer amounts of dragon Eldunarí were quickly showing. "_You have killed yourself, Bromsson."_ The king spat, his mind stabbing into Eragon's again. _"You surprise me with your show of power, but without the Grey Folk you are just another rider at my knees."_ Eragon felt fear in his mined again as he knew the king was right. Eragon held his defense as the king blasted him with mental attack after mental attack. The toll was great, but with the help of the dragons Eragon was able to hold off the king, until it happened.

A spike of pain erupted into Eragon's mind, Saphira had been viciously bitten by Shruikan, her neck bleeding heavily, as large lashes around her neck were torn open my Shruikan's jaw. Eragon yelled in pain as Saphira roared, there bond causing them both pain. Galbatorix took this opening as he wedged his way through the weakened riders mind breaking it wide open to his prying mind. "Now we see what secrets you withhold from he." The king's mind was so alien to Eragon, as the force of all the kings Eldunarí, prevented Eragon from regaining grown as the king ripped through his mind. A yelp of pain escaping his lips, the king press more tried in vain to hide what secrets he could, but the dark king began to rip apart his layers of memories.

First his memories of Garrow and Brom. Next came his experiences under master Oromis and Glaedr-elda. The king continued through all of Eragon memories; spend time on what he need. Memories of the Varden and his home in Carvahall. Of the battle of Farthen Dûr and his battle with Durza. Of his travels to Ellesméra and his time there. And lastly of his time with Arya throughout his training days. But the last note struck a nerve, as Eragon tried to shield off his though of Arya from the king.

"Ah, I have seemed to touch a nerve with this one, let us see." The king spoke aloud to Eragon, as to prove he was truly seeing all in his head. Eragon tried and tried to hold off the kings attack, but every defense Eragon put up the king would simply ripe down, as another one of the enslaved dragon's attacked Eragon's mind. The Eldunarí helping Eragon were as well overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the kings own Eldunarí, their efforts doing very little to stop the king.

With a final push the king broke into Eragon's most personal feelings. Visions of Arya and her capture in Gil'ead. The emotion's he felt for her, the pain he felt knowing she did not feel the same way for him. His every though when he was with her, every emotion, every reaction, every movement with her. All of it was the kings now. The most painful memory was that of her rejection of his advance during their time in Ellesméra. The king seemed to enjoy that memory of Eragon's pain and reveled in that moment for far too long. Eragon tried to escape his capture, everything he did had no effect on the king's mind. _He's too strong._ Eragon thought to himself.

"And there is your greatest weakness." The king said "Love, is always a warrior's downfall. It is the one element that even the riders of old could control." Eragon looked over to were the king was staring, as Arya was kneeling down holding her ribs. The king spoke directly to her. "You know what you are to him? You know how much he cares, yet you do nothing? You are his weakness, princess. And there is nothing you can do about it, in the end love does conquerall. And indeed it shall today." The King smiled, "Unfortunately this rider has out grown his uses; even slaved to me he is a threat, lucky for you." His word were like knifes to Eragon, knowing that the king would kill him and then the only person he truly loved. "I would have enjoyed your torment, as your rider begged for me to for me to press on as you slowly slipped away before his very eyes."The king's malice was indescribable, as his smile was only broken by a laugh of pure enjoyment of his success. Eragon was helpless, he could do nothing, the king had his mind, all he knew was the kings. _"Not all"_ Eragon thought subconsciously.

Eragon's eyes open wide, how he could be so stupid, he did not know! The king turned back to him, his eyes blazing with a lustful gaze. "What else are you hiding from me? Rider!" the king pressed his attack even harder, Eragon had lost his feelings of Arya to the king he would not lose the last bit of hope for the future, even if he died for that future. "Tell me!" the king yelled both aloud and mentally. The king's mind turned even more violent as mind after mind of the kings enslaved Eldunarí smashed against Eragon's battered walls. The king grew enraged, this boy, this rider, would not defy him, no one had defied him in over 100 years, even those more powerful than himself, he had defeated everyone. This single boy would not be the one that he could not break in half, he was powerful and had the will to do the unthinkable, but he would fall to him, he would fall!"

The king poured the last of his Eldunarí Eragon's, already filled mind, the sheer number of the dragons smashed open the riders mind as the finally memories of Eragon most recent discovery were at last revealed to the king. "What is this?" the king asked in almost disbelief. Eragon yelled in pain, his mind being consumed by the king.

Galbatorix saw something he would have never have even though of before, on Vroengard the dragons still existed, eggs. Live dragon eggs still rested; awaiting the day they would hatch for an all new generation of riders. The king smiled again, "this is amazing! My order will be restored." The king was ecstatic as to what this young rider had kept from him.

This rider, this rider that had defied the king till the very rider who withheld the greatest knowledge that any one person could withhold from the rider, the very rider the king had needed, for his dragon held the key to the rebirth of the kings empire. Now, this rider held nothing, he was no value to the king, nor was his dragon. They would both die; they would perish as an example of what the king does to those who betray him, who try to steal from him what he saved the world from. What he lost his dragon for.

"_Shruikan_," the king contacted his dragon, who still had the Sapphire dragon by the throat, "_kill them; kill them all. They are of no use to use, not anymore!"_

Eragon, who had practically been immobilized by all that had happened in his mind, open his eyes, "No!" he cried. With his cry Shruikan, bit down onto Saphira's neck, a roar of pain emitting from her maw, as blood poured from her wounds. Murtagh and Thorn tried to help, striking at his rear legs. The dragon dropped Saphira, turning towards the pair blasting them with , quickly returned his own blast as Arya joined in on the fray.

Eragon turn his attention to the king, who had pull back out of his mind, his hand now grasping Eragon by the throat. "You shall die with the that pathetic brother of yours and the elf. You will all burn. Your attempt to ruin what I have saved will finally end!" the king looked into Eragon's eye, there former deep blue color, seem to turn darker by the second as Eragon's body, once again began to glow with power.

Eragon's mind was falling apart, as his other half lay mortally wounded on the ground, her blood pouring out from the monstrous wound that the king's dark dragon had given her. Eragon felt it again, his power, he needed it so badly right now, he need to finish the king and to save Saphira. The king looked back to Eragon, "before you go, she will go." The king raised his left palm towards Arya. Eragon attacked once against not knowing what he was doing. With a single word Galbatorix shot a bolt of crimson lightning towards Arya, Eragon's eyes flicker white hot, as he to flick his wrist. Arya turned towards Eragon to see Brisingr fly through the air, blocking the king's blast, the lightning striking Brisingr caused the blade to fly even further as it struck Shruikan through his front leg. The blast sent Arya backwards, mostly unharmed, a roar of pain escaped Shruikan as Murtagh stabbed Zar'roc through Shruikan's rear leg, as Thorn ripped the dark dragons neck open. The king seized with anger of his failed magic, and pained dragon released Eragon. "How is this even possible" the king yelled in anger as he punched towards the dying rider.

Much to everyone surprise Eragon dodged the king's strike caching his hand with his own. "You think you know the truth. You know nothing." Eragon roared. His body once again seemed to radiate power, though it was much lessened then before will he duel the king. Eragon returned a punch to the kings jaw send the king back. "You very existence is an ideal of your own imagination. You didn't save the rider. You destroyed them." Eragon understood. Everything the kings halls were decorated in, everything the king spoke of, it all made sense. "You are no hero, false king. You are nothing but a monster that is to cowardly to even seeing his own actions!" The king ran at Eragon, hate controlling his body, attacking the rider with all of his mind and body. "Am am the savior, you are the destroyer!" the king shouted. Eragon locked arms and fist with the king again.

No one could make the king understand, understand the simple idea of what he had become. Eragon pushed the king back, yelling from the very depths of his soul. "Understand!" Eragon did not mean to speak the ancient language but somehow it came out that way, the word flowed out of Eragon. He had just cast a spell on the king with a single word. How he knew not, but he did, using the one word he hoped that would finally make the king understand everything.

The king's eyes flash open, as the pain of all those he has ever wronged begins to hit him, his own understand hit him. "No! I didn't do those things. I saved these people." The king spun around in disorientation. "What did you do!" the king roared towards Eragon, striking at the rider.

The amount of energy Eragon used took its toll greatly on him, as every moment the king felt pain Eragon's energy dropped. Eragon depresatly fought the king, neither in good or even poor standings of health as they fought fist to fist. The king's wild strikes coming in between pieces of him yelling in horror as more and more pain entered his mind. Shruikan began to wan as, his riders strength decreased, Murtagh, Arya, and Thorn pressed their attack pinning the giant dragon to the ground as Murtagh and Arya went for the killing blow, striking the dragon through its skull. Shruikan's body lay dead, on the throne room floors of Galbatorix's halls.

With the death of his dragon the king retreated backwards as Eragon sank to his knee, as he was physically and mental was dead. The king looked at Eragon; his eyes showed nothing of their former pride and power, as Eragon's spell took over all that was the king. "Be Undone!" the king yelled in the ancient language, shouting the spell that would relieve him of his pain. He had lost everything, the pain of all those he destroyed becoming too much.

Eragon knew what was to follow after those words. Quickly pulling what little energy he had left Eragon spoke the words that had brought Saphira to him, the words that had brought Arya and Murtagh into his life. Looking towards Arya, Eragon brushed up against her mind as time slowed around them, much like when he spoke to his brother before him.

"_Eragon don't!"_ Arya yelled in his mind as she physical moved towards her.

The blast from the kings spell started to take hold, as did Eragon's, as both the crimson of the king's explosion melded with the blue of Eragon teleportation spell. Looking into Arya's eyes Eragon felt at peace, as their minds were still together Arya herself felt his emotion.

Eragon looked at the one person he loved without all his soul. _"It's over Arya"_ he whispered in her mind, his strength all but gone. "_Goodbye…_" With that Arya open her mouth to scream, but was pulled away as Eragon's spell pulled her, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn out of the dark castle.

"Goodbye" he said, as the king's explosion took him, enveloping him into darkness.


	5. Ch 5: Tragedy's Cost

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**So, this is an interesting chapter to say the least. If last chapter was my defining chapter, his chapter could be called the defining chapter 2.0. This chapter was actually more of a challenge than I originally thought to write, so sorry for the delay. Other notes, these recent updates will continue, but with school starting it will be slower, expect updates every 2 weeks or so, but no promises. Also I have received several PM's about Eragon's fate, and my answer is this, READ THIS CHAPTER, for you answer lie within it. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**Lastly****: **_**Sorry!**_** I know I'm going to get some hate for the content in this chapter, but this was really the whole premise of my story. Saying that though, just because the base premise has been establish does not mean Part II is about life after the battle, that is where part III will be, Part II is all aftermath. (There's your preview into the next few chapter).**

**Again special thanks to Restrained Freedom. Check that guy out.**

**Review and tell me what you think, even if you hated it.**

Tragedy's Price

Arya had been in many battles, but known like this. All round her combat was taking place, as flame and metal crashed against one another.

Murtagh's action would not have been preserved as a logical or even trusting choice, Arya knew that she cared not for the red rider, he had kill the one man who had been there for her when her father die. He had commit terrible acts in the name of the king, he harmed all around him. But the main reason she would not trust him is because he harm Eragon. Even as she was freed by Murtagh's help Eragon lie kneeling as the dark king's sword moved closer and closer to killing him. She wanted to help him, but she knew what she had to do. Moving up, her and Saphira charge the black dragon. The ruby dragon also joined in on the combat as his rider engaged the king.

Arya charged Shruikan with the Dauthdaert, its barbed tip cutting into dragon flesh. Arya drew back as Saphira lunged towards Shruikan's front paw, only missing it by a moment. Shruikan return as he snap his massive jaws towards Saphira. Flying out of the way, Arya ran forward preparing to strike with the Dauthdaert but the black dragon was ready this time. Wiping his tail around Arya was shot backwards as she dropped the Dauthdaert to the floor. She flew all the way till she slammed into to opposite wall, her head spinning from the impact.

Looking up she say as the ruby dragon was pinned to the ground by the black dragon, Saphira trying in vain to assist her ally. Arya tried to move forward, but her body was in too much pain to move. She lay there taking in the scene that was occurring before her. The king began taunting Murtagh as his trident can closer to Murtagh's neck, Zar'roc only barely holding it off. She looked over to Eragon as he to watch what transpired with the red rider. Eragon looked so helpless nothing he could do, Arya new that with the Eldunarí, Eragon would survive, his best chance being if they killed the king's dragon so they could all together defeat the tyrant. Arya began to move, noticing here head was bleeding from something that struck her, as she approached, she reach for her sword, only to reach nothing as she remembered her sword lying in piece_. Not possible_, she thought to herself. The king's power was truly immense, the things he king had done were almost unimaginable to her, she would not have believed it if she had not seen it herself. Looking for the Dauthdaert, Arya rushed towards it, grabbing it preparing to strike.

A cry from Eragon momentarily distracted her as she looked towards Eragon, only to see him looking towards her in horror. Turning back to Shruikan she saw why, as a blast of crimson flames hit her, completely engulfing her into its blaze. Thankfully Saphira was able to stop the massive dragon as the flames subsided. Arya emerged lightly burned as her remain wards were able to protect her from the worst of the blast. Saphira's advantage didn't last long as Shruikan knocked her to the ground pinning her as well next to Thorn.

Arya, still disoriented from Shruikan's blast, glazed over towards Murtagh as she heard him yell in pain as the king broke his mental barriers. Arya stood up again, preparing t strike when she heard Eragon yell, "Please, let me do this!" Arya knew not what he mean or who he was speaking too, but whomever it was, Eragon demanded the help. Arya watched, as everyone else did as Brisingr light up with flames. The flames consuming Eragon's whole body. Energy seemed to pour out from Eragon as an aura of light emitted from his blade. "Galbatorix!"Eragon yelled a blast of energy hit the king as me moved towards the now fully glowing Eragon. The dark king smashed into his own throne as he flew behind it, the king was enraged by whatever Eragon had done, as Eragon raised Brisingr, whose blade was now a simmering silver, much like the kings trident. Though Arya had already seen her own blade shatter before the great power of the king, she could not believe her eyes we she saw Eragon destroy Vrangr as it was still in his chest. The king's indestructible rider's blade shattered as Eragon's sword cut through it.

Eragon spoke to the king, raising his blade to fight the king; Arya felt life flow through her as there was again hope for victory. The king and Eragon began a powerful duel of energy as the king blasted pure energy at Eragon, while Eragon created a shield of energy with Brisingr. The blast sending the close by Shruikan back against the wall, freeing Saphira and Thorn.

Arya quickly followed as did Murtagh, who the king had release to confront Eragon. Murtagh stabbed Zar'roc into Shruikan's neck, only to be shot back much like Arya had. Murtagh yelled something to Arya, but the noise of the battle between Eragon and the king as well as their constant shouts made it near impossible to hear what was said.

"_Thorn and Murtagh will take Shruikan's left flank, we shall take the right."_Saphira mind contacted with Arya's as they tried to fight together. Together the four of them gradually weakened Shruikan; there attacks casing the dragon multiple wounds on his legs and lower neck. All was going well until another blast, this one much larger, from Eragon and the king shot everyone to the grown. The king's trident wedging itself in a pillar as Brisingr landed near Arya as it dug into the marble flooring of the hall. Arya saw that Eragon now looked weaker than ever as he the two opponents became locked fist to fist, the king taunting Eragon as he did Murtagh. Arya return to the battle were Thorn was still on the grown as Saphira brutally attack Shruikan trying to protect the injured dragon. Whipping her head around Saphira blast Shruikan with blue flames. The flames spread slightly burning Murtagh and Arya.

Then with a mighty roar the flames stopped, as Shruikan bit down onto Saphira's exposed neck. His large fang tearing gaping wounds into her flesh. Saphira and Eragon yelled in pain as there link together harmed the both. The king had broken into Eragon's mind as Eragon fiercely battled the king. Murtagh bravely jumped onto Shruikan's back as he stabbed into the dragon's hard scales try everything to have Shruikan loosen his hold on Saphira. Thankfully Thorn rose to help the one who protect him. Thorn joined his rider on Shruikan's back, force the dragon to release Saphira.

Arya was smashed by Shruikan's front paw as her ribs gave, she hurtled toward the king and Eragon, as it seemed he was being torn apart by the king's mind. The king grinned as he looked at her. While still speaking to Eragon. "And there is your greatest weakness." The king said "Love, is always a warrior's downfall. It is the one element that even the riders of old could control." Arya saw as Eragon looked at her, the king had broken his mind, Eragon's every though his every feeling towards Arya was the kings. The king spoke to just her next, as he grasped Eragon. ""You know what you are to him? You know how much he cares, yet you do nothing? You are his weakness, princess. And there is nothing you can do about it, in the end love does conquer all. And indeed it shall today I would have enjoyed your torment, as your rider begged for me to stop. Only for me to press on as you slowly slipped away before his very eyes."

What the king said scared her, because she knew it was right. Eragon's love for her was always there and even now as the king broke him all he could do was remember he love for her. Arya did not want to believe the king, nor did she? She knew she felt something for the rider, a friendship she had not felt even with Faolin. But what did it mean that she was his weakness, Arya had made a choice a long time ago that she would never be a distraction to Eragon or herself, but was she just blind to what the truth was. That even if she showed no interest in Eragon, as to make then not a weakness or distraction, but Eragon did. No matter what she did, he still cared for her in a way she could not even really understand. Was she really Eragon's weakness, was his love for her to much, even if she had done nothing to allow for it. Was she a distraction towards him any way, no matter here actions.

Arya knew their friendship was not truly a friendship, as there was always tension on the issue of Eragon's pursuit of her, and her restrain to do anything about it, no matter how much she cared. He loved her, she did not know what she felt, nor could she even act on it if she did know. Eragon, he acted on what he knew without her, causing them both a problem now. The only question she could answer was rather she was madder at the fact that, this had happen in the first place or that this had happen with her.

Arya's pondering was put to a stop as the king's smiled in joy, yelling, "This is amazing! My order will be restored." Arya knew this meant that Eragon's mind was completely broken and that the Vault of Souls had been revealed to the king. But what was next was much worse as Saphira let out another deafening roar, as Shruikan re-bit her neck causing her previous wounds to open even more. As Eragon cried "No!"

Murtagh and Thorn sprung once again as they successfully attacked Shruikan forcing him to again release Saphira, only to be blasted by flames. Thorn fought hard as Shruikan went for Thorn's neck. Arya leaped up to help the pair. Using the Dauthdaert to stab at Shruikan jaws, causing his flame to stop. Murtagh struck from the fire as Zar'roc sliced through dragon flesh once more, Shruikan roared in anger as he slammed Murtagh to the ground, while Thorn helplessly watch as Shruikan had him pinned again. Arya's attention was diverted as she heard a cry from Eragon, turning she saw a bolt of crimson lightning race towards her. _This is my end_, she thought to herself. But before the bolt could strike her, Brisingr flew into its path causing an explosion sending Brisingr into Shruikan front leg. Murtagh acted quickly as he stabbed Zar'roc clean through Shruikan's rear leg. Thorn now free ripped Shruikan's neck open as blood pour through it. Arya saw that Eragon had began fighting with the king again as the king stuck towards Eragon once more, with Eragon dodging the king's blows. Arya thrust the Dauthdaert into Shruikan front leg aside Brisingr, bring the great beast down to the ground.

The voices of Eragon and the king were again heard as they verbal and physical duel each other. What they said could not be heard except for a single word Eragon shouted in the ancient language, "Understand!" Arya could feel the energy and power in Eragon's word as it took hold of the one it was meant for. The king began to attack wildly at Eragon, as his understanding to place.

With Thorn on top of Shruikan, Arya and Murtagh, together, rushed the great dragon's skull as Shruikan laid helplessly as the Dauthdaert and Zar'roc drove through his skull. Shruikan laid dead on the floor, Thorn still on top of Shruikan, moved down to Saphira as to help her with her wound. Murtagh and Arya turned their attention to the king and Eragon.

Eragon lied on his knees as the king spun-around in circle, muttering to himself, for he truly had gone mad. With one cry the king said the words in the ancient language to kill himself. Eragon quickly responded by muttering the words Arya had used, for what felt like, a long time ago. The energy of the two spells began to mix as the teleportation spell took hold of Arya, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn. But not Eragon himself.

"_Eragon don't!"_ Arya yelled in his mind. She quickly tried to move towards him, but the spell was already taking hold of her. Eragon open his mind to her, as she felt his pain, his exhaustion, and his heavy breathing, as death set in, but mostly she felt his love. _"It's over Arya"_ he whispered in her mind, his strengthens all but gone. "_Goodbye…_"

Arya tried to yell at him, but before anything the bright light of Eragon's spell consumed her. Her eyes shutting as darkness closed in around her.

Arya's eyes opened the moment the spell left her, as she immediately gathered her surrounding, she was at the top of the hill overlooking the city. Her and Murtagh watched in horror, as they saw the castle erupt into an explosion, the throne room area collapsing on itself. Arya looked over to see Murtagh looking as the smoke from the explosion began to rise. _He's not dead, he can't be. He wouldn't be. I won't allow it! _Arya looked to Thorn who was hovering Saphira's batter body, her wounds still leaking blood. "No!" she said out loud. Looking towards Murtagh she spoke to him, "He's not dead we have to go save him!" she was almost to tears. Why was this affecting her so much, she though.

She feared Murtagh would be reasonable and disagree with her, but he nodded his head in agreement. She did not trust him, but in light of everything she was willing to work with him, for now and for Eragon's sake. "I know a faster way into the castle, hurry." He began running towards the city. "Thorn will protect Saphira, but she need help now, contact a healer, then contact the Varden, tell them it's finally over." Murtagh order her. She did not like being order by anyone let alone the red rider, but she knew it need to be done.

Reaching her mind out to Angela, she explained what happen. _"Please just help her, Thorn is with her, he will give you the energy you will need. Hurry she is dying"_ Again to Arya surprise Angela went without any comment or question, very unlike her. Next Arya searched for her mother. Finding her in a medical stretcher still on the battle field of Urû'baen.

"_Arya is that you? Thank the spirits. I thought you were in the throne room during that explosion. What's going on?"_ the queen asked her daughter. _"Yes mother it is me, there is no time, I am headed back into the throne room Eragon teleported us out before the explosion, but he was still in there. This war is over, the king is finally dead! Goodbye mother, end the street fighting, these solider no longer need to fight."_ Before she pulled her mind out of her mother's she felt her mother confusion at the word "us." Arya had not time, nor did she wan to explain Murtagh to her mother.

The pair raced through the emptied streets of Urû'baen as they passed the bodies of soldiers and civilians that were killed in this horrible war. "Arya, if Eragon is alive, take him back the way we are going to go through, I have to go find Nasuada." Murtagh stuttered as he said the leader of the Varden's name. Arya did not like that Murtagh thought he could just tell her what to go, but she knew it was just her pride getting in the way. Nasuada need to be rescued as well any way. "Murtagh, while you're at it, can you try to find Eragon's elven bodyguards, they were separated from us when we entered the throne room?" she waited for his answer as the neared the castle. "To be honest they are most likely dead," he paused for a moment almost hesitantly, "but I shall look for them anyway." Murtagh words lighten Arya opinion of him, maybe we wasn't so bad after all.

The lower gate Murtagh had spoken about, appear to them, but it was guarded by twenty men, some looking like mage's. Arya normal could take on all these men herself, but with no weapon, as she left the Dauthdaert with Thorn and Saphira, and the fact that she was incredibly tired from the battle with Shruikan, she would be hard pressed to kill them all. Murtagh still ran forward as the guards, armed themselves, most likely thinking that Murtagh was leading some elf into a trap.

"Lord Murtagh, what is going on? The throne room? There was an explosion and then..." the guard never finish as Murtagh attack the group kill most quickly, "Go Arya, I shall follow!" Murtagh shouted as he held the gate open with one arm and fought with the other. Arya rushed in, inside was a long hall, with only one option by which way to go Arya started running down the hall.

Several minutes of running later the hall started to become littered with ruble, _must be get closer_, she thought to herself. Arya stopped when she reached a large door way, recognizing it as the one Murtagh and Thorn entered in from earlier. Suddenly a mind tried to access hers, as she instinctually blocked off the presence, only to then let her defense down when she recognized the familiar presence.

"_Arya, you must hurry, there is no time left."_ Glaedr spoke quickly, the great dragon was not known for rushing into things, something told Arya that Eragon was in horrible shape, but her relief was there as well as he was still alive. "_Arya, Eragon is still alive, as you guessed, but much has happened, myself and the other Eldunarí were able to shield Eragon from the blast but not the after math of the explosion. Vrangr is still killing him as well as much weight from the caved in ceiling. But the worst is apparent, I know not what it is, but something is attack his mind. I am powerless to help, for I cannot act without Eragon's help, please he is fading fast. _Arya rushed the door, using a spell to cause the rock and rubble to move out of the way, so the door would open.

Arya entered to find the grand throne room of Galbatorix to be nothing but a pile of rubble. Ash and soot covered the remaining walls and a large hole in the ceiling allowed air to intake into the room. The amount of rubble was massive, as half the throne room had caved-in. "Arya is…" Murtagh enter behind her to what had happened in the short time they were not there. "He couldn't have survived this. Could he?" Murtagh ask Arya.

Arya quickly reached out her mind to search for Eragon's. Finding the familiar feeling of Eragon's mind, Arya hurried over to the area as Murtagh followed. Arya moved to the spot she felt his mind, as the area was cover in a lighter amount of rubble then other areas. The pair began moving the rubble, using magic for the larger pieces. After several long minute Eragon's body was relieved; bruised, battered, and bleeding heavily. Vrangr was still visible from where it had be plunged into his chest. Arya quickly transferred as much of her energy into the broken rider. His energy was practically gone, and it was anything but a miracle that he was alive. Murtagh motioned, helping Arya to lift him up, she held him close to her chest as movement greatly affected him. "Go Arya, save him, you owe me nothing, but please save him!" Murtagh had a tear rolling down his cheek; quickly he brushed it off as nothing, as he ran off. Most likely searching for Nasuada and the elves.

Arya rose, holding onto Eragon's body, as his head rested against her shoulder. His body huge from hers as she carried him much like a mother would carry a child. Arya, settled for a moment, adjusting to Eragon's weight, even with her elven strength Eragon was pure muscle. Luckily much of his armor had be removed in combat and during the explosion, so his heft was lessened with her elven strengthen she ran off through the tunnel towards the Varden camp, towards Eragon's safety.

About half way through the hall Eragon let out a gasp of pain. His head rocked from her shoulder as his gasp became sharper till it was no more. Arya immediately stop here running, gently setting the rider down onto the ground. Arya placed her ear to his bare chest, listening for his heart beat, listening for the sign that he was still among the living. But there was nothing, no beat in the rider's chest, no life left in him. "No!" she once again yelled. Eragon looked almost peaceful, as if the years since he had become a dragon rider had simply slipped away. Arya knew that he might have wanted this, the simplexes of death, opposed to the harshness of life, but she could not allow that. No, herself and Saphira would not Eragon simple walk away from everything.

Desperately Arya, tried to pour what energy she had into the riders broken frame, but she simply could not pour enough. Her own tired state would not allow her. "_Arya, please allow us to help you."_ The voice of Glaedr sounded in her mind, with the dragons help Arya gave Eragon enough energy to help him stay alive. Lifting him into her arms again she continued her run. The door way that she entered approached as she crossed out into the city grounds of Urû'baen. The bodies of the guards lay around her, as Arya saw what little mercy Murtagh had given him former comrades.

Arya continued all the way through the city, until she return to the Varden camp, quickly finding her own tent, she rushed Eragon onto her coat, as she again looked into him mind and body to see how he was faring. Eragon's mind seemed to be intact, at least from the outside, as it was sealed shut, but his body was in pieces. Vrangr, or what was the remains of Vrangr, was still buried into Eragon chest, the blade had broken so violently that fragments had shatter around the impact sight also burring themselves into Eragon. The larger portion of Vrangr had struck directly through Eragon's rib cage as it was only a hair away from his heart cavity. The rest of Eragon's body was bruised and bleeding. His left bisp was cut open, his lower right hip had been fractured, and his knee caps were broken. Alone with his broken ribs it was anything but a mirical that Eragon was even able to breathe.

All of a sudden Eragon again let out a loud gasp. Unlike the last time, Eragon's eyes shout open as the stared straight into nothingness; his back arched upwards as a cry of pure agony left his lips. Arya was able to restrain him, so Vrangr would not kill him, looking into Eragon's eyes once again; she saw only a pain she could not even image. Eragon himself did not even seem coiunsus of what he was doing or where he was, he seem off in another world. Then suddenly he turned his head towards Arya, his expression changing as it seemed he gain sight off where he was, then his eyes roll back into his skull. His breathing again stopped as Eragon again slipped away into the darkness.

Arya looked at Eragon in horror, she acted quickly trying to sustain the rider, but nothing she did was able to keep him alive. Everything she tried in resuscitating him, only keep him alive for a few moments as he would then slip back into the shadows of death. It's as if he wants death, Arya though to she. Arya was trying everything, even with the knowledge of Glaedr and the other Eldunarí; Arya could not keep his heart going for long.

With a sudden burst Angela entered the tent, quickly taking over the decreasingly pour situation. "Elf, allow me access to the Eldunarí, there is no time, I need to stabilize him now!" Arya had many thing running through her head as she allowed the witch access to the dragon hearts, that she was not even suppose to know about. Arya wiped the flow of tears from her eyes, as she had not even noticed them up till now.

Arya watched as Angela worked a spell, power radiating from her hands as she moved them over Eragon's frame. With a sigh, she turned around facing Arya. "He is stable for now, but he will not be for long, I need peace, quite, and time if I am to heal Eragon, he truly is on the verge of death, please begone."

Arya went to leave as she knew the witch was right, but she had to ask one question. "Angela, I thought you were with Saphira, is she healed, for I believe she would want to know of her riders condition." Angela's eyes turned bloodshot, Arya had never seen the elder witch looking so dishearten.

"Arya," she paused for a moment as she tried to find her words. "I am guessing that Eragon at some point seemed to awaken, but was off in his own world. Am I right?" the witch waited till Arya almost hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. "This is something that happens with dragons and there riders, there bound is strong, there are with on another souls. And when one of their party is harmed in such a way as Saphira was it produces a reaction to the other half." Angela paused again as Arya looked towards her puzzled by what the witch had said.

"What I am saying is that Eragon's reacting and his almost refusal to be saved is be he lost his other soul. Arya, the reason I am not with Saphira now is because she is gone, passed on from her own wounds. I am sorry, but I must focus on the task at hand, please leave me."

Arya exited her own tent, as she could not hold back the flow of tears. Emotion was not something she should commonly, it was one of the reasons she enjoyed Eragon so much, she could actual so her emotions towards him. As the tears flowed down her checks, she could not but think one thing.

Saphira…gone. Eragon…dying

We won, but at what cost.


	6. Ch 6: Fates Misfortune

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**Well, lots to say so here I go. Firstly thank you to all my new followers, I thank you very much and am glad you're enjoying my work, it means lots to me. Secondly, as always, a special thanks to my biggest reviewer Restrained Freedom, great writer check him out. Also this chapter is notable shorter than the last two, and no this will not be the gerneral case, but I had writers block, which sucks, and then I wrote this which contains a scene that was not in the script so I'm not sure how it's going to work out, but it's there for a good reason so I left it in. **

**Lastly this chapter and the next chapter are gona be slow, sorry, there will be lots of political issues going on due to that ****little**** issue with Eragon and Saphira I wrote in **(get it I made a joke… sorry!)** so hold on after Part II ends, Part III will be super fun. Promise.**

**Lastly 2.0: thank you all for not hating me for killing of Saphira, I'm sorry, but it is the catalyst for my whole story and had to be done. I am going to need some help here giving her an amazing send off with her funeral, and that will be hard to write, so if an of y'all have any idea, PLEASE, PM me I want to know I need the help.**

**As always enjoy, review, and spread the word!**

Fates Misfortune

Saphira…gone. Eragon…dying

We won, but at what cost. Arya walked out of her tent, her mind was ten thousand leagues away from her body. She could not think about anything but of Eragon and Saphira. After everything. After every challenge. Every fight. Every battle. Every obstacle. Saphira and Eragon prevailed ahead, and alive. But this time, this time it was all wrong. Saphira was gone; nothing Eragon, herself, or any other healer could do about that fact. It was over, just like with her father, just like with Oromis, just like Faolin. She was gone. Gone. Gone.

Nothing, could be done. Arya, had always felt strongly towards Saphira, she had practically cared for her all her life as an egg and when she finally hatched for Eragon she was always around the great dragoness. She was part of her family to say, like an aunt or sister. She was one of the only people she had ever really open up to after her order with Durza in Gil'ead. She was an entity of power, the last of her kin. But now there was nothing. The bright sapphire flames, the sapphire scales, the warm almost motherly voice. All of it gone. All gone because of one man.

Saphira did not deserve his, she was born into a world where she would have to fight and carry the weight of the whole world on her wings. Just like her rider.

Thinking of Eragon brought Arya to her knees, as she grabbed onto a nearby post to hold herself together, her tears flowing down her checks. She was an elf, an emotionless mask. She was noted for her unbreakable mask of emotion, but now she was a heaping pile of emotion. The mere thought of Eragon sending her to her knees. She had felt something for him, she always had. Her friendship with him was not that. She thought she had felt the bonds of friendship for Eragon. Her feelings for Eragon were so much different than her feelings for Faolin, but maybe that was the issue. What she thought was love was only friendship, and the friendship she felt for Eragon was actual love. Was her whole sense of feeling completely wrong? She did not know, but what she did know was that she was never this distraught over Faolin's death. She felt pain, and wept, but it was to the point that she could not hold onto her emotions. Was her entire perspective of love towards both Faolin and Eragon wrong.

Arya could not think more on the matter, too much had happen, her emotions for Eragon and Saphira were flooding into her logic. All she thought of was how Angela reacted, she was not her usually, sarcastic self, no not at all. She was worried; Arya had never once seen the witch with doubt and pain in her eyes like she had today. Arya could never read the witch much, but she could enough to know that if Angela was in such a state, then Eragon must have been in more of a fatal state then she had ever really though. Eragon could be dead for all she knew. He could pass on with Saphira, just as Arya was discovering her true feelings for Eragon. _"No."_ she once again told herself, Eragon would not die, even if it meant that she would go and personal rip him back from the dead.

Arya's mind flashed back to when she held Eragon while she traveled through the hallway. How his face looked so peaceful, as if he was ready to leave this world. As for once all his pain was gone, and he was happy to give into death. At the time she would not allow this, not for herself or Saphira, but Saphira was gone. Maybe Eragon knew this and was trying to go with her. To be united with his dragon into the afterlife, if the was an afterlife in the first place. To be in peace away from the destruction of the one man, whom caused them so much pain.

Arya was jerked from her weeping thoughts as she heard movements coming her way. Arya tried to compose herself, but was mainly left with tears running down her checks. She stood up, still using the pole as a support, her legs barely allowing her to stand. From around the corner came Murtagh supporting a bruised and tired looking Nasuada. Following the pair was Blödhgarm and the rest of his company. Murtagh and Nasuada walk over to where Arya barely stood. Murtagh resealing his hold over Nasuada, as she looks up at Arya. "Even with my condition, you look as if a ghost has attacked you. What is it Arya?" Murtagh gave a piercing glance towards Arya; he as well was waiting for an explanation, as he feared for what her answer might be.

"Its Eragon and Saphira." Arya spoke, but she was having much trouble keeping her emotions in check, she did not want to break in front of Murtagh. Even as she said their names, Murtagh's eyes darkened, turning bloodshot. His eyes speaking aloud what he thought. Nasuada looked towards Arya, "What is it? Murtagh informed me they were both badly wounded. Has something happened?" Nasuada tried to sound confident in her words, her nature leadership coming through, but this was Eragon, one of her only friends. And in her state she had no strength to play with her words.

Arya turned to Nasuada; Murtagh practically glaring at Arya, as she slowly spoke aloud. "She is gone…" Arya, stopped she could not speak the words aloud. They caught in her throat, she knew this would break her, but she pushed on. "Saphira is dead, she died of her wounds, Angela is with Eragon now, but he is quickly following Saphira. Angela will try her best, but there is only a slim chance. All we can do is hope now."

Nasuada embraced Arya into a tight hug, Arya flinched at the close contact, but allowed her to remain, wrapping her arms around the tin woman. As much as she did not want to admit the truth, she needed the comfort, Nasuada being the only one able to give her that comfort. Arya always favored the lady of the Varden, and much like with Saphira had grown close to her in the years of the war, just as she had with her father.

Murtagh's eyes became dark red, as tears began to form. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "Thorn has told me that he shall protect Saphira's body, until Eragon awakes to perform the burial. I…I wish to see my brother."

Murtagh last comment was more a statement than a request; the rider was acting more and more out of character. Arya knew not of Murtagh's true emotions or feelings towards anything. She knew Murtagh as the red rider and nothing more. To her Murtagh was a killer and a traitor, no better than the king. Still he personal saved both Eragon and Arya from the king's control, risking his own life for theirs. No matter what he previous action, Murtagh had played as much a role as Arya had in defeating the dark king. He had helped Arya after the battle to save Eragon, and he rescued Nasuada and the elves. If he held an angle with the Varden, she knew not, but what was clear was there was emotions towards his brother. If anything Arya knew this. He was clouded in the same mask that he had worn sense she had known him, concealed and full of hate.

"I wish to see my brother." Murtagh spoke again, this time his word held more anger as he was ignored yet again. Nasuada turn to him, her body language was heavily lean, trying to show no weakness, as she spoke carefully. "You are no friend of Eragon, rider, even if you claim loyalty towards him, I cannot allow you. You are a presence we have not dealt with, and your previous employer gives no comfort towards your motives. Still you are responsible for helping save Eragon's life and you have helped me, as well as the Varden. In light of this I still ask you remain here until the leaders of this army hear your testimony of your actions, and deem you fit to join the new rule. Your brother will have ultimate say over this as he is your master, as lead rider. Do you except these terms, rider?" Murtagh looked hard at Nasuada; his eyes not give away his reaction.

Arya half expected him to turn and leave, his distaste for being commanded and ruled over taking hold over his mind. Still today was a day of surprises as Murtagh nodded his head in agreement, "I understand your terms, for all that I have done it is a most generous of terms. I thank you. I would only ask that Lady Arya bring me to your consul meeting, as well as she testifies her own interpretation of the battle against the king." Murtagh looked at Arya, yet again it seemed that the rider was ordering her around, and like last time she excepted his offer.

"If it fits with the other lords and ladies of our court, then I shall bring you, and give them my own depiction of what occurred." Turning to Nasuada she spoke again. "Not that this need said, but, Eragon's health will be a top of discussion as well, as well as Saphira's passing. I or yourself shall need to present what we know of there… situation." Arya lost all emotion in her words as she allowed her emotionless mask take over, shutting off all feelings towards the pair.

Nasuada's eyes turned red, "I shall have Angela give us a report at the meeting, and we shall discuss what must be done to prepare, in the case of Eragon's…" she said no more. No more need to be said in light of all that had happened. Even Blödhgarm and his elves, who rarely showed emotions, seemed to be moved at the talk of Eragon's possible death.

Murtagh was the first to move, "I shall take my leave." Arya as well took her leave following Murtagh to where they split, Murtagh heading towards Thorn and Saphira. Arya was not ready to face the great dragoness as she walked the opposite direction. She really knew not where she was walking, as her tent was currently being used by Eragon and Angela. She choice to use Eragon's tent, which lucky was located near to hers,yet away from where Saphira remained. The location also allowed her to be near, in case of any even with Eragon.

Walking into Eragon's tent Arya noticed that the tent was exactly as it was when Eragon left for Vroengard. She only knew because she had visited once, believing she would see him there, only to be reminded that he was gone. So little time that the spent together. The last time they were truly together was the night when Nasuada had been captured. Arya hate the feeling of drunkenness she had felt that night, as she stumbled into Eragon's chamber. She was very thankful for how he had cared for her, even when she did not return his affection.

Arya's thoughts turned to her own feeling, what if Eragon did pass on with Saphira. How could he leave not knowing how she truly felt about him. After all his pursuit and then friendship, and then when she finally understood her own feelings, she lost him. Arya truly did not know how she would deal with Eragon's death. His death would be catastrophic, she vaguely remembered her mother when her father was killed. She would not speak to anyway for weeks, even her own daughter. She shut off her emotion, becoming a shell of what she was. Arya remember how it felt to loss her mother, and she never want to feel that way herself. But now, she could be moments from losing herself, just as her mother had, if not worse. She had harmed Eragon with her feelings before, and he still remained true to her as a friend. She hurt him, and she would never be able to make that up to him. Never be truly with him. Everything would be lost.

Arya felt the tears begin again to flow down her cheeks as she wiped them away. Looking down at her own body, she was still stained with Shruikan's blood, as well as her own. She needed to clean herself first and then heal her wounds from the battle. Knowing she had lost her own cloths to Eragon's medical attention, she looked for one of Eragon's tunics that she could wear as a sort of nightgown. Finding a dark brown one, that was large enough to be a short dress on her, she drew a bath. Wiping of the blood from her skin, much of it being her own. Her forehead was slightly swollen from the multiple head wounds she had taken. Her right arm was badly cut from wear the Dauthdaert was ripped from her grasp.

Drying of, Arya dressed and healed her larger wounds, while allowing the rest to mend on their own natural pace. Curling up onto Eragon's cot, Arya tried desperately to fall into sleep. As tired as she was, sleep should have welcomed her, but every time she closed her eyes visions of Eragon and the king's duel flashed before her eyes, as the king struck Vrangr through Eragon's chest. Finally her vision subsided allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep. But her sleep was soon interrupted as another vision appeared before her. But this was much different the before, she appear in the throne room halls kneeling before a body. It was her mother.

Looking around, the structure and floors were not the marble of Galbatorix's halls, but the woods of Taldarinal Halls. Arya looked down at her mother, as she lied almost motionlessly starring at Arya. Looking upward, Arya saw another starring dark figure. The figure, was a tall folk, most likely and elf. He bore glistening black armor, the plates of metal interlocking into an impressive display of metal craft. A large dark cloak flowed from his shoulders; the cloak seemed to be held out my magic as it flowed outward. The elf held both a sword and a spear in his hands. The elf moved closer allowing Arya to examine the elf closer. Upon closer movement Arya saw the elf wore a black helm at cover his lower face with cloth, only his eyes exposed.

The sword in the elf's hand was a rather long sword, almost looking like a Greatsword, as it shone bright silver. Arya gasped as she saw the spear the elf held as it was Helgrne, the Trident of the Grey Folk that Galbatorix had wielded. The dark figure moved closer to her, "What is this trickery!" he shouted, the voice held much authority as it echoed through the hallway. The figure raised Helgrne towards Arya. From what the king had done she knew what was next. Before the figure could blast her, another figure smashed into him, causing the blast to hit the ceiling of the halls. The second figure wore dark red armor, much like the other figure in its design, but it lacked the radiant power that emitted from the other figure. The second figure also held two weapons, a dark red sword with a ruby blade, and a large mace, that was the same silver color of Helgrne. The figured looked at Arya, shock in his eye, but not as much as the first figure and her mother.

The second figure was Murtagh, as he wielded Zar'roc against the other figure, dueling him as the two battle blasts of energy emitted from their weapons destroying much of Tadnarils Hall. It was apparent that Murtagh was losing ground against the figure as his mace was ripped from his hands. The figure smashed Helgrne into Murtagh, sending him into the ground. The figure slashed his sword at Murtagh's arm cutting through armor and flesh, causing Murtagh to loss hold of Zar'roc. Standing over Murtagh, the figure looked down at him, raising Helgrne above him. "You shall not keep what is mine!" he yelled and the stabbed Helgrne into Murtagh's chest.

Murtagh's eyes closed as he bleed out. Much to Arya's shock, her mother raised up charging at the figure, Arya closed behind her. She found herself carrying the Dauthdaert and an emerald green sword. Her mother reach the figure only to be slashed down in one cut by the figures sword, as Helgrne was still in Murtagh's chest. A loud cry emitted from Arya as rage took over her actions, she charge the figure, blocking his swing with the Dauthdaert, the blast ripped it out of her grasp as she duel with the figure. He was most definitely of great power as he was quickly gaining on Arya, each blow radiated with power as Arya was amazed how she was able to block with the sword she wielded. "You shall die! Imposter!" the figure roared. Something about the way the figure moved and spoke seemed so familiar as the figure raised his weapon one last time. Arya acting quickly struck out with the sword as its emerald blade pierced the figures armor, striking him down.

Arya moved over the figure, examining him helm as it consoled most of face except for his brown eyes almost black. Ripping off the helm, Arya dropped to the grown, there lying died before her, by her own hands, was Eragon. It was Eragon, but a much different Eragon. This Eragon had much darker eyes, while still brown, as a large scare from his left eye down to his lower cheek, was different as well. Arya looked in horror, what happen? Arya understood nothing as darkness around her began to envelop her. The last thing she heard was the roar of a dragon.


	7. Ch 7: Darkness's Return

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**Well it is good to be back. It has taken me a long time to write and edit this chapter so sorry for that. Still not sure if it completely correct, but I want to get this out. Several updates and announcement. First of: The next two chapters will be come out here soon. This chapter will be a little different. I am going to sometimes put in "mini" chapter that are really short, but are need to help with the story, much like Chapter 1 and Chapter 6. The regular chapters will keep their normal length. The reason for this is I want to change perspective for a moment, but I don't want it to b e part of another chapter so I'm using what FF has to offer and just make it another chapter. Second: I am still looking for some help with Saphira funeral, help would be greatly appreciated, may even leak a spoiler or two for those who help…**

**As promised this is a slow chapter, but is very interesting. WARNING, I am not the best conversation writer and this chapter is nothing but that, so sorry if it's a little choppy in some parts. Lastly thank you to all my new followers and fan your support is much appreciated.**

**I think that is all so enjoy, review, and spread the word!**

Darkness's Return

The darkness around them was consuming. There, only nothingness and a figure stood. The figure was a tall one, his limbs long and lanky, his brow fresh with sweat. This figure was a being of great power, his soldiers and followers knew that, he knew that. But today something frighten him. Something he had fear since taking power. The figure had heard and watched as the war against the tyrant king was wagged, his race was not to be involved, but they had been many a times. They had no choice, his kind had been slaved to the riders, and then when they were freed during the downfall, they were bound even closer to a new master. So close that some of them became the puppet of the dark king, as an example of the king's power.

Now his race had heard that the king was finally dead, and they all knew it to be true. The bonds that had restricted them finally fell loss, for it had not been since the time of the Grey Folk that they had such freedom. But now the figure worried, he worried of what would happen to him, he knew he had done wrong. He had sent some of his men out the past day to confirm the kings death, and to see the state of those warrior who defeat the one who had controlled his kind, for they would be the only threat left on this world, fearing for his life.

The figure turned as another two figures entered the cavern room. Both wore dark armor, common of their kind, as well as long dark cloaks that, to anyone else, would display the dark nature of their kind. But to another one of their own kind, one much more powerful, they looked normal another common solider. The lead figure moved forward beginning to speak, "We have returned." The one said, stating the most obvious of facts, "We return with the knowledge you had us seek out as well as more…" The one smiled, he grinned turned into laughs which echoed throughout the cavern.

The lead figure was tired of this beating around he needed answers now, if all was true he need to prepare for the inevitable. "What is it then!" he barked, his patience thinning by the minute. The other figure began to speak, his tone was filled with triumphant malice, "He is dead! Finally dead. He's killer convene as we speak, preparing to bring for a new age of peace." The other laughed.

Suddenly several other figures filled into the room as the doors to the cavern opened wide, the light from the outside swarming in. These figures were all soldiers, each carrying their own weapons and armor, all bore black cloaks and all had their weapons drawn. They formed two columns creating a walk way for the last figure to walk down. This figure was much different than the others. He bore a pure black cloak and armor, a sword on his back and a dark mask cover the lower half of his face as a hood covered the rest .The figure bore black hair with strips of red running through it. His eyes were that of pitch red, his arms cover by grieves as well as his legs. Every step he took seemed to shake the cave walls, power emitting from his every movement. He walked slowly down the columns of his soldiers, never looking there way, as he stared directly at the one in front of him. The first figure stared back, the soldiers around him stood silently and motionless, their weapons all ready at the smallest hit of rebellion.

"My...My Lord…" the first figure stuttered, "I... I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead." The master final stopped, standing directly in front of his others. Pulling both his hood and mask off the other figure gasped. A dark scare ran down the side of his lords' face, running down below his collar from his left ear. The master grabbed his subject smashing him into the cave wall; all around remained, watching as judgment took place. The master looked around tightening his grip. Parting his lips he spoke, his voice ridged for he had not spoken for some time, still he held everyone's attention.

"I am dead!" He said, the words came out as hisses, "we are all dead here, but now we are free. We are all free." The soldiers around him cheered raising their arms into the carven air. The master looked around again until turning his attention back to his subject. "You have taken something from me. My name, my place, my men. I know of what you told them that was killed, killed by a lower life form than any of us. That even if I could survive, that I was not worth to lead us anymore. That I was weak. That I was insufficient. That I was nothing." Tightening his grip the master through down the subject, a yelp of pain escaping the figures lips, still the master continued. "You have lied and stolen the right to lead, my right. I have lead our kind for thousands of years, I am the only one left of our kind, the only of pure blood. You have no right to lead!" the figure rose drawing his sword as he swung at the master, none of the soldiers even moved, they all knew what was going to happen. The master simple reached out with his hand and caught the blade, power pour out of his palm as the blade melted away into nothingness.

"You may indeed be old, a couple thousand years, but I am I eternal. Nothing you can even do will stop me." The figure back up turn to the soldiers speaking to them, "So you will let this weakling lead us. Will you! He was bested by a boy! A no good boy! Is this what we want in our lord and master? I would…" the master caught the figure by this throat hoisting him up into the air. Taking his right hand he formed it into a spear, putting his fingers together, and plunged his hand into the figures chest, through armor and all. Grasping the figures heart the master squeezed. The figure coughed blood out his throat.

"I was killed. But by no boy." Still holding the figure the master turned to his soldiers. "This so called "boy" was able to defeat the very man who was able to bind my will to his own. The most powerful of all the riders, the one who we thought would free us from the oppression of the riders and there predecessors. But no! He bound us even more, binding my own will to him. So yes this boy bested me, he bested me when I was restricted and powerless due to the king. And even so, he killed the king; he killed our most dangerous enemy since the Riders. So this so called boy is even more powerful than the king, riders, or fallen brothers. What does that say to all of you? To me it says we are not truly free, we may have our strength back, but we are far from free. We have power, power we have not had for thousands of years. And now even with our greatest threat we will destroy all who are against us. For they will cower in fear compared to the might of our power! He may be more powerful than our army, but he is not more powerful than me! So will you follow this coward, who would not even face this "boy" as he calls him, or will you follow the one who will destroy everyone and everything? The one who can bring destruction to all."

No solider was silent, as the all erupted in roars of agreeance. "Then let us do so! Send me our two of our warriors general, who are ready to stretch their long restricted wings. Tell them to find the leaders of the Varden and wipe them off the existence of this world. And general if that elf is with them, bring me her head!" The master looked over to one of the lead soldier who nodded in return, moving the rest of the men out.

Turning back to the figure, the masters tightened his grip. Still coughing up blood the figure spoke, "Even if you can win, I will never allow you to take control. You can't kill me, I am like you. We are immortal. Everlasting. Eternal." The master glared violently at the figure.

"I told you this a long time ago!" the master twisted his whole arm, ripping the figures heart out of it chest. The figure fell limb to the ground, sprits soon enveloped the room, as the figures body burned away into ash. "There is no such thing as an immortal being."

The master turned back, holding the figures heart in his hand, crushing it, walking out of the cavern into the light of the day. Around him what was left of his kind rushed around, preparing for their long awaited return to the world of Alagaesia. To the day they would claim their place atop the world. Darkness will fall and all those will be consumed by its vastness. Looking to the east the master scowled. There in Urû'baen he had been enslaved to a king who thought he could control him, control his power. And he did, he had found the way to control not just his kind but himself, and bind there race to his own will. But now he was gone, those who killed him had save their world from the darkness of one man now to be cover by an even thicker darkness. Even now it closes in on them. The agents of my his race would destroy the leaders of these lands, even if the boy opposed him, it would do little. The master had been gone for some time and it had been hundreds of lifetimes since the power he once had was in his control, but now nothing would stop his rise. His rise to power. No one, not even this boy would stop him. Alagaesia would be theirs!

The master stepped out into the mass of his troops, still looking to the east. He scowled his smile as laughter left from his throat, growing to a hysteric amount.

"I am coming my boy!"


	8. Ch 8: Speeches and Silence

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

Speeches and Silence

Arya bolted upward. She still remained on Eragon's cot, sweat covering her body. Her heart raced fast against her chest, as if it was trying to rip right out of her own body. Arya's thought turned to her dreams. The last had been so different from the others. It seemed so really, as if she was actually there in Ellesméra, but it was only a dream. _Or was it?_ Arya clutched her head between her hands, she was trembling, never once had she had such vivid visions. Not even from her time in Gil'ead. The figure that turned out to be Eragon killed both Murtagh and her mother, what did that mean? Was Murtagh and her mother going to betray her, or was it something else entirely. Eragon looked so dark, both through his armor and the way he moved. He seemed to fight with a violent rage that she had never seen in him before. But what was most puzzling was what Eragon called her, an imposter. Who was she supposed to be? Eragon seemed not to even recognize her, yet when Eragon first saw her everything stopped as if for that small moment Eragon was his normal self, and then everything was ripped away as something darker took hold over Eragon.

Arya looked up, as she moved out into the world, pushing her though of her visions away. The sun was rising, its orange yellow color bathing everything in its warmth. One could be lost in the simple event of the morning sunrise. It was only comparable to those last moments of daylight, when the sun was losing against the dark, as it slowly left the horizon, leaving to return the following morning, just as beautiful as ever. Eragon had always loved this time of day, right as the day would begin, yet still before his many duties he held required his attention. Arya's thoughts turned to the day ahead of her, trying to not think too much about Eragon. Today was going to be a long day; she had always hated the consul meetings of the Varden. The pride and egos of the individual nations of the Varden also caused an issue as each leader wanted to imprint their own idea into the tactics and strategies of the Varden. It was a constant battle of will.

Returning to Eragon's tent, Arya changed back into her worn leather armor, she need a change of clothing, but with her tent becoming a medical tent for Eragon, she had little choice in the matter. Sighing she looked down towards her sheath. It fell limp from her belt, it ridged partner still remaining shattered in the halls of Urû'baen. Removing the limp sheath, Arya looked around her. A cough came behind her as a young boy stood outside the tent, standing tall and proud, for his short stature. The boy bowed respectfully, as Arya nodded her head in return. Arya had always been fond of children, never expressing her interest, but none the less her feelings were there. Something about them always seemed to spark her own childhood memories of Ellesméra. Times were so much more peacefully. Everything was now so different than those far off memories.

The boy motioned as he began to speak, "My Lady Nasuada wishes to inform you that the consul meeting shall preside in half an hour, and shall be located atop the northern hill due east of the main city. Also my lady would like you to know the red rider has already been informed of the meeting and you shall not need to inform him." The boy seemed almost shocked to speak of the red rider. Arya again nodded her head, only a half an hour. She would have to make her visit to Eragon quick now.

Looking back at the boy, he seemed distant, opposed to his strong stance when he delivered his message.

"What is it?" Arya asked the boy. The boy looked down at his feet, implying he was embarrassed or shy about what he wanted to say. Slowly he looked up at her; his deep brown eyes shimmered much like those of Eragon's. It had been a long time sense Arya had seen those boyish eyes, as Eragon had became a man so quickly, a true rider, leaving his childhood behind.

"I wish to know, my lady." The boy asked, "Our rider, Lord Eragon. I overheard my lady speaking of his condition this morning, about what has befallen him during his battle with the king." The boy paused, before beginning again. "She said that he may not survive through his wounds. Is this true? Is he going to die?"

Arya knelt down, grasping the boys shoulder, looking into his eyes she said kindly, putting more emotion into her words then she meant to. "Lord Eragon is a strong man, and even stronger rider. I do not know of his fate, but I have hope. We all can hope." Arya knew not if her word held any weight with the boy, but he seemed strong willed with what she had said.

Nodding his head, he ran off back to his master. Arya rose from her kneeling stance as she walked over towards her former tent. Luckily it was not located far from Eragon's. Nearing the tent, Arya saw that the tent was guarded by four nighthawks, no doubly Nasuada's doing.

As Arya neared the tent the lead guard, a tall female about an inch or two taller than Arya, walked forward holding her spear in one hand and a package of some sorts in another. Meeting Arya the guard stood her ground; Arya began to move forward but was blocked by the guards spear. "No one is to enter under order of the Lady of the Varden," the guard was practically yelling into Arya face. Arya's eyes narrowed as she glared at the sentry. _How dare Nasuada prevent me from seeing him, what reason does she have?_ Arya thought. The guard motioned towards Arya as she moved out her other, none spear, arm. "Here are some provisions of yours, the witch Angela gathered them saying you would be by at some point." At the mention of the witch Arya head shot upward. The guard seeing this spoke, "The healer is currently with the wounded, she has requested to be left as she is."

Arya, not too gently, took the package from the guard, quickly turning on her heals heading back to Eragon's tent. In the last two days Arya had been commanded around by everyone, it was if she had lost all command presence over people. Entering the tent, Arya open the package to find several tunics of hers as well as other clothing. Once again Arya stripped of her armor, for a simple dark black tunic. Strapping on her belt Arya pulled her hair up in to a bun as she left for the meeting. Arya found the hill easily, but found herself limping up the incline as he left leg was weakened after the previous day of fighting.

Upon the hill sat a simple round table, with an appropriate number of chairs. Looking around it Arya saw Nasuada, Jörmundur, and her mother were currently gathered.

Nasuada was first to great her, as her mother's back was currently turn to her. "Arya, I take it you slept well?" the woman herself look tiresome, deep line under her eyes gave such away, but the short woman tried hard to appear fine. "To be honesty I have not truly sleep for a long time, last night being no exception. I can only hope now that the king is finally gone we can all move on. Hopefully…" Nasuada parted as Islanzadí step forward, embracing her daughter in a light hug, as her left arm was in a sling.

Speaking in their native language Arya greeted her mother, "How faired you in battle, mother?" the queen let out a small sigh, "Not as well as I would have wished, we very likely would have lost had it not been for two events. My own life most likely would have been lost as well, the kings top general, a man by the name of Barst wielded an Eldunarí with him, making him a central force to be dealt with. He killed many of our kin, so I personal sought to deal with him, but he was too much for my own strength. As I said I would have fallen if not for Eragon's cousin, Roran I believe. He was able to use a combine assault on Barst's mind with the remains of our forces, as he delivered the finishing blow personal, destroying his Eldunarí in the process." She paused, shifting her sling, "Of course the Empire soldiers still fought for every inch, I was not until the fall of the kings halls that they lost their will to fight. We have much to thank the sons of Carvahall for; this war would never have got her without them."

"You have no idea." Arya said. Her mother was right without even knowing the full extent of what happen in Urû'baen with Murtagh. But she was completely correct; this war would never have been won if it was not for the three of them, Eragon, Roran, and Murtagh. Three son's of Carvahall. The Queen eyed her daughter skeptically, there was something on her mind, something that had happen with the King.

Islanzadí stepped forward, "There seems to be something amiss here, as if there is a nerve that has been exposed, the army seems to feel it to. This city is marked, as if something is bringing it more pain. I cannot put my finger on it but there is something wrong here." The Queen returned over to where Nasuada was speaking to a battered Roran, his body shown that he had been badly injury during his fight with Barst, and much like herself Roran limbed around, lean most his weight on his right leg. Roran, looking Arya's way, smiled at her, mostly out of the respect for his cousin. Moving her way Roran spoke, "So where be my dear cousin, becoming lazy is he. Still in bed while the rest of us are up her preparing the next step of work."

Roran's words hit Arya hard, Roran spoke of Eragon like he was fine. Did he not know? Had Nasuada told any of them? Arya did not know, nor did she want to go into the matter, as it was about to be brought up. "How are you Roran, you do not look so well?" Roran shrugged it off, "I have most definitely been physically better, but insight of what you and my cousin have done I could not be in a better mood. Physical wounds cannot harm our achievements here today!" Roran sounded so confident, he would not be able to stay that way soon, not when he found out. Again Arya tried to dodge the statements truer intents. "I must give you my thanks, for saving my Queen. All of my kin now will know that it is not just your cousin who was gifted with skill, we all thank you."

Roran again shrugged it off, "I was doing what any good solider would do, but I take your thanks. It is strange to be thanked by your kin. It is just the way they act." He stopped to look at Arya, "I mean your kin no offense, and it's just...well. Your kind is much different than us men, and when an elf shows respect to me, it's just well, strange for me. You get what I mean?"

Looking back to him she smiled, "I understand, I have been away from my own kin for so long it's strange to me. We elves might look a good show, but it is nothing. We are just as fearful of death as your kind, if not more. Elves are immortal, and to loss that is different to us. But yes I understand." Arya looked back over at the table as it began to fill in, quietly moving to take her seat next to her mother.

Looking around the table Arya could see the face of war on all of them. Nasuada at the head on the table looked as if she was slowly dying of sleep deprivation. Next to her, her mother bore her sling. Next to Nasuada, Jörmundur had a white cloth wrapped around his left eye, and had the help of a walking stick to help with his limb. Orik bore a white scar down the side of his cheek, left even from the best efforts of the dwarven healers. Nar Garzhvog had wounds all over his body, but did not seem to mind or care. Roran, near the end of the table, held strong but I was obvious he too was very tried for the fighting. The only one who was unscathed was Orion, who held a glass of wine in his hand.

With a nod of her head Nasuada started by greeting the leaders, which was meet with welcomes for her safe return. "But I must say that there is matter at hand that must be spoken of before we may speak of the reconstruction of this Empire. The..." before Nasuada could continue, Orik raised his hand, "My apologies my lady, but I believe we are missing one member of this consul, I do not wish to start without our glorious rider." Orik's obvious boosting of his foster brother shown through, as Roran stated his agreement, inquiring about Eragon's where about as well.

Nasuada took a deep breath, much like Arya had when she told her of the same thing last night. "I am most sorrowed to say that what I speak of concerns Eragon, and as to why he is currently not here," Nasuada spoke clearly, trying to keep her obvious sorrows from manifesting. Knowing what was to be said Arya bowed her head, looking down at her lap, noticing the attention of her mother.

Composing herself Nasuada spoke loud and clearly. "What I am to say will be keep within the confines of this consul. I do not wish the troops of the Varden to know this information, until all of this event resolves." Pausing again, Roran became frustrated, "Well what is it!" he practically yelled. Continuing Nasuada spoke. "During the engagement Eragon and Saphira were struck down by the King, Eragon is currently in critical condition, Angela is tenting to him now, but there is a strong chance he will not survive. Angela will give a report when she can. Saphira was… Saphira was not as lucky; she passed on moments after the throne halls exploded."

Everyone was dead silent, even Orion, who practically dropped his wine glass. No one dared to even move, to interrupt the silence that had enveloped the consul. Nasuada still keep on. "The events that took place within the halls of Galbatorix are not known to me, Lady Arya will give her account of what transpired during the fight, as she was there with Eragon. I am afraid there is nothing more I know on the matter."

Everyone at the table was silent; her mother's head dropped down into her hands concealing her reaction. Roran stood up from the table walking over to the side, not leaving, but simple to get away from the rest. Orik had several tear falling down his face, as he tried to conceal them. Even Orion seemed distract as he to bowed his head. Much too every surprise it was Nar Garzhvog whom broke the silence. "Is there any way we can help Firesword?" Nar Garzhvog questioned was mainly direct towards Nasuada, but Roran interrupted Nasuada from even saying anything in reply.

"Why where we not informed about this yesterday! Eragon is my family and I his. I am his only family! Why was I not informed, or anyone else by that matter? We all have a right to know. Eragon holds allegiance with all of us!" Roran was practically demanding answer as he smashed his fist into the table. Nasuada composed herself, what she was about to say could upset the balance between the allies of the Varden.

"I did withhold this information from you, from all of you. No one except those directly involved knew of Eragon's condition. I wished to keep it in such a way, to not affect the morale of this army, the Empire might be broken, but they are not gone. In our current state we would not hold together, and Eragon's condition would destroy all hope of morale. There was no reason to haunt you with the unknown of Eragon's condition, but I still choice to inform you. We must start our plans to rebuild these lands. No matter what happens, and no matter who has died. We all knew what we were singing up for, Eragon more than anything!" Nasuada paused she seemed harden from what see was saying as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "If Eragon dies then he will have die to save the lives of all of us here. He will have died for the freedom of these lands and of these people. Eragon was a soldier and a rider, death come with the territory. But he will not die in vain. He will live on forever, just like the heroes of old. He will live on through our memories and stories of the great deeds he preformed. Him and Saphira… True heroes never die!" she once again paused, looking around that the leader of the world. "He may live yet. But if he does not, we need to be prepared to continue our work without him here. I am sorry. But this is the way that it must be."

Roran slowly sat down again, Nasuada's words; however hurtful they seemed were completely correct. The world could not and would not stop because Eragon and Saphira were gone. To them, those who knew the pain it may be that way, but not to the world. Heroes rise and fall, it is only those who achieve greatest, that live forever. For a true hero is immortal.

Roran took his seat as the rest of the group took in what had just transpired. None liked that they had not been informed, but all understood. They were leaders of their nations; they had to be strong where other would be weak. They had to look past their own wants and look to the whole.

Nasuada once again spoke, "Arya, I believe that the events that have lead to the death of Saphira Brightscales and the mortal wounding of Eragon Shadeslayer should be retold, as by your perspective." Arya nod her head as she began to tell the tale of what had taken place with the black king. Arya told all she could as what was said between the king and Eragon she herself had not heard. There was a rather large disturbance when she told of how Eragon was battered around with a power that not even the elves had known off. The biggest shock was of Murtagh's involvement, as Arya answered many question about Murtagh, all the while not yet mentioning that he had remained here with the Varden. The parts about Eragon's power seemed to intrigue her mother most noticeable, especially how Eragon destroyed the king's rider sword. Arya tried her best to describe Eragon as he was absorbed with pure energy, but her words gave no justice to it. Arya then told of how herself and Murtagh killed Shruikan just as Eragon finish of the king, and how Eragon teleported them away as Galbatorix destroyed the halls. Arya lastly told of how Murtagh had helped her return to the halls to save Eragon, Nasuada, and Eragon's elven bodyguards and finally of how Angela had told her off Saphira fate. "Afterword, I meet up with Nasuada and Murtagh, along with the elves, as we conversed about Eragon and Saphira's health." Arya finally stop the telling of her tale. The group had been mostly quite, except for a couple questions, all pertaining to Murtagh. Of to the side a messenger ran up to Jörmundur, whispering something into his ear.

"So in light of everything I believe there are several things that need to be discussed." Nasuada spoke to all, as the leader prepared there questions for Arya. "Firstly I would like to know what the elves know off these "Grey Folk" weapons. They seem to be an asset that Galbatorix could have used against us with deadly results."

The Queen looked at the Lady of the Varden, her eyes stern and distract, "I have never heard of such weapons, from what was told the king only learned of these weapons through ancient text of the Grey Folk themselves and of the Shades. Both these texts have been lost, not just to the elves, but all of these lands sense there original writing. The true question would be how Galbatorix got his hands on these? The only possibility is that the riders held them on Vroengard and when the king killed them off all of their secrets became his. I would believe that a recovery of these texts from the king's vaults would be required, as would the recovery of many items from the vaults. Still, the weapons and magic with them is strange to me. From what lady Arya told us I can make one strong guess as to how these weapons are so powerful, the energy the weapons both harnessed and uses would have to come from a great sources of power. The only source strong enough to be used in this case would be a soul or spirit. Much like how shades control spirits, but in this case the weapons and power draw from that individual's soul, which gives them much more control and power out of it. When Arya said that, it seem that Eragon's and the king's very wills were classing she was speaking of their very spirits. All of this is of course speculation, but from what I know this is the best beat on what happened. Still the only thing that I cannot understand is how our Rider was appeal to turn his sword into a Grey Folk weapon, such would not have been done for thousands of years. I can conceive no way possible for him to do such; there is not knowledge aside from what we know that Galbatorix told them when they battled him. It is truly a mystery to me."

The Queen finished as she rested back in here chair, her good arm holding her head. Nasuada stirred, speaking towards the Queen. "Thank you for that interpretation, I would put so weight that you would be right, even if not it is our best answer to were there power came from. If Eragon does awaken he will have some explaining to perform. Now on the matter of the kings vault, this morning I sent and envoy to search the vaults for the last dragon egg, the men reported being unable to enter the ruins. The castle and throne room seemed to be locked off with some sort of spell; I would believe that Galbatorix had a hand in that." It was Arya who spoke on the matter first. "I think not. The king is dead, a spell such as that would require a great amount of energy to maintain. It also would have had to occur after the king was dead, as myself and Murtagh both entered."

Much to the surprise of all it was Orik who spoke next, "Pardon me, I do not know much of this here magic business, but I might see an answer to your issue. As you stated Lady Arya that room was blasted apart as both the kings and Eragon's energy ripping it apart. Could it be that Eragon's energy sealed the room off, and once he was removed from it the room closed itself off? I am not sure, but I would make sense, under the current pretense."

What Orik suggested made sense, Eragon's energy had been physical battering the room apart when him and the king battled, could some of his energy have sealed off the room. Orrin began to speak, but stopped as his jaw dropped. Arya looked over to where he was staring and saw the issue. Rising up both Orrin and Orik moved forward, Orrin drawing his sword; for all that it would do him. Coming over the hill was Murtagh.

"How dare you!" he yelled. The king swung at Murtagh's neck, once Murtagh had came close enough, Arya moved to intercepted, but knew Murtagh was fine. Without every reaching for Zar'roc Murtagh emotionlessly dodged Orrin's wild blows, drawing Zar'roc Murtagh caught Orrin's blade in Zar'roc's pommel, ripping it out of the king's grasp.

Murtagh looked over toward Nasuada and Arya both who were calmly looking at the scene of Orrin's stupidity. Murtagh spoke, his tone calm and without much emotion, "I come to give statement in front of the Lady of the Varden and her allies. May I speak?" Orrin rushed the red rider, who simple moved out of the foolish king's way as Orrin stumbled past him. "You have no right to be here. Traitor!" Orrin snapped.

Nasuada rose, "Enough of this Orrin, I shall allow him to speak, we all owe him that much." Orrin looked at her in disbelief, his eyes full of rage, "He is a no good traitor, who is here to kill us all. He is our enemy!" Arya rose to speak her peace, "King Orrin, I hope for you to understand that if it was not for this rider here we all would be slaves to a mad king. I believe you best rethink your view. Or at least give the rider a chance, I shall personal vouch for his honor, he saved my life as well as the life of Eragon. Let him speak."

Arya did not like that she had to vouch for the rider, even after the previous day she still did not know where to stand with Murtagh, all she could do was let him present himself to the consul and see what happened. Murtagh nodded his head in respect, sheathing Zar'roc as he kindle held Orrin's sword towards him. Orrin, not too gracefully, grabbed his blade, sheathing it as he remained standing. Murtagh silently walked over toward the table, standing between Arya and Nasuada.

"I know most of you have your opinions of me," he began, "The events of this war have resulted in many things, my part being a large component to it. I am sorry. I know it would mean little to the most of you, but I have nothing else, I have lost all of my old self, and was forced to create a new identity, one which I control not of. I have lived with what most of you could not even understand. To be honest I could care less what this consul thinks of me and Thorn. I could not care if I left never to be seen by those of these lands again. My nature and my being are not my own. What I did in this war were my own actions, even if I had no control over them, they were still my actions. My situation was bad, but I did what I have to do to survive and I will always do that. Just as all of you would protect your own people before the whole of each other. You would deny such, but is the truth. I cannot change the past of my actions, but I hope that with the Varden and the new Empire, I can rebuild myself."

The consul was again dead silent, no one moved. Murtagh's words were to the point, the truth of them was not really known. No one here, including Eragon, knew the extent that the king had a hold of Murtagh. Only Nasuada was able to see Murtagh under the king's treatment. Arya still held him accountable for Oromis and Glaedr's deaths, but she still could not be sure if it was his doing. Eragon had told her that the king took over Murtagh's mind and was directly controlling him, it was still his arm, but did that fact make it his doing. Just because your body does something does that action belong to you? Arya did not know. What she did know though was that Eragon, even after clashing with him multiple times even after watching Murtagh strike down his master, still found room to hope and care for his half-brother. How? Murtagh had tormented him, even if some was not in his control. Murtagh had saved every member of this consuls lives, the king would have shown no mercy to Murtagh, especially after the king learn of the Vault of Souls. Murtagh would have possible faced a pain worst over than death. He was putting everything on the line for people who did not trust or care about him.

Murtagh moved, removing his sword as he presented it to Nasuada, "Lady of the Varden, I surrender myself to the order of the rider and the Varden, as the lead rider is not of able condition I wish to give you my sword as a sign of my surrender." Murtagh stopped, his lips trembled, Murtagh had always had trouble with authority, after just freeing himself from Galbatorix now he giving himself over to Eragon and the Varden. He did not mind the first so much; we would die for his brother. But the Varden he was not so sure about. "I am at your whims my lady." With that Murtagh gave Zar'roc to Nasuada as she held the blade in her chair. From there Murtagh remained kneeling there waiting for Nasuada of someone to say anything.

Nasuada did finally speak, "Rider, I do not hold order over you. No one here holds order over you. By the testimony of Lady Arya here we, as the leaders of Alagaesia have heard what you did for Alagaesia and for Eragon. I will accept this sword, but it does not belong to me, but to the lead rider. Do you understand?" Orrin huffed, he seemed quite put off by Nasuada's words. He marched over, just as Murtagh nodded his head. Orrin smashed his fist into the table. "This is an outrage; this killer here is fooling you all, just as Galbatorix did before him. I will not stand for this!"

Before anything could be down Orik stood, glancing at Murtagh, who lowered his head looking saddened. Orik spoke, his voice was faltering, the word seemed hard for him to say. "Rider Murtagh, I to cannot forget your actions during the war. You struck down my king; the dwarves of these lands will not forget that… But your service to my kin brother Eragon has proved you more that what the darkness of the king forced upon you. I...understand." That was all that was said on the matter of Kings Hrothgar death. the subject was bound to come up, Arya feared it would drive dwarves away from ever excepting Murtagh, but here King Orik had made the first move to repair what fragile lines that lye between Murtagh and the dwarves. Orrin's face lit up with rage, Orik was Orrin's best shot at getting a strong opposition against Murtagh, and now it seemed they were all on Murtagh's side.

"I thank you, King Orik. I hope you can understand, I wished your king no harm, but I was forced to kill." Orik did not respond, he only returned to his seat. Murtagh looked back up, Orrin had walked away, stalking over to a tree that was not out of hearing distance, clearly Orrin still wanted to know what was said.

The short peace was interrupted when another figure came walking up the hill. It was Angela, she look like a wreck, again out of character for the witch. She was dressed in the same dress/armor she always wore into battle the previous day. As she near Arya could make out deep circles under her eyes, as it seem she was up all night. The witch that let nothing phased her looks any time before and now it seemed as if she just went through a whole war. Arya felt concerned; if Angela was here it meant one of two things. Eragon was stable enough for her to leave and report to them, or he had passed on and no longer required her attention.

Roran stood, offering his seat to her, as she gratefully took it. Everyone's eyes were on the witch, the silence grew unnerving, Arya could almost feel herself shake in anticipation of her report. Finally after what felt like forever Nasuada cough and Angela shot up. "Sorry, that hill was quite a climb. I am not in the best health and will make this short…" she paused gathering her breath. "I have never seen a body in such a state, both Eragon's physical and mental being were all but dead. He is currently stable, or at least as stable as I can get him. Vrangr, Galbatorix's rider sword, was shattered beyond belief; I would assume Arya or Murtagh told you how. The issue is that when that blockhead shattered the blade from its hilt he also shattered the blade within him. I have spent most of the night removing the hundreds of fragments. The process was hard to say the least; no one has ever destroyed a rider sword so the nature of the blade made it hard to remove. Some smaller fragments are still within him; I cannot remove them, but was able to spell them so they should cause him no issue. Physically he is now fine; his body needs rest and a lot of it. The stress of the battle left him with no strength at all; most of his body muscle is gone." Angela stopped again sighing. "The really issue is his mental state. I am not sure as to his status before, but when I got to him he was fading. Even after I healed his body his mind has not recovered. So he is physical fine, yet still dying. I cannot be sure what factors are contributing towards this; whether it relate to his battle with the king or the loss of his dragon. All I can say is that his fate is now in his own hands."

The silence that had followed what seemed like ever speech again took over, Arya was once again having a struggle to hold herself together. She desperately tried to restrain herself; she did not want to break down in front of everyone. Roran was first to speak, asking about Eragon's state of physical being in more detail.

"No, I would say that even if he was full conscious, he would be unable to perform basic functions for some weeks. Eragon was literally running on energy he did not have. I have no idea how after the battle and explosion he was able to keep himself alive, especially after Saphira's death." seeing Roran and Orik's confusion she continued. "A rider and there dragon a so closely bound that they are practically part of one another. When Saphira died Eragon was practically losing half his soul. This is why I have no idea how he survived on no energy and without half his soul. It is something we may never know. This is a large issue because I still fear that the loss of Saphira will kill him, and even if not, what will become of him we he learns of his other half?"

Angela's question was a valid one. Arya had never even thought how Eragon would react to the death of Saphira; she was too focused on Eragon even making it to that state. Eragon and Saphira were so close, what would happen to him if he made it. He would be a completely different person. _No!_ Arya though, _even if he does not die I will lose him. I cannot lose him just after I realized how much I need him._ Her fate could not be that cruel, after everything, this cannot be happening.

Arya was brought out of her thoughts when a strange sound reached her ears; she was not the only one to hear it as all those around here looked up. A ball of black and red crimson energy had formed over the table. Everyone stood up moving back; glances were given to Murtagh how also back away, ruling out him as its source. Angela's eyes shoot open, "Everyone down!" she yelled, but it was too late. The ball of crimson energy exploded, destroying the table below it.

Arya hit the ground hard, her head slamming into the dirt. Looking back up, the ground was ablaze as the area were the table had been was in compassed in black soot. Arya eyes gasp as two figures loomed out from the flames. Both wore dark crimson armor, both wielding sword at their hips. One held it in his left hand as the other walk unarmed the other way. The one wield the sword looked her way and fear struck her.

What she saw struck her to her very core, there standing in front of her were two fully armored shades, both carrying the same smug smiles. One looked down at her again smiling. "Our master sends his disregards." The Shades voice sounded nothing like the multiple clashing voices of the shades she had previously encountered. There were two of them, shades were individual beings who hated one another, but these two seem to be working together. Nothing was making sense. The unarmed one walked over to her grabbing her by her throat, pulling her up into the air as her legs dangled. With the other arm the shade pulled a long dagger as the other head for another body, his sword glistening in the setting sun.

"Our master will be happy that you are dead, after your pathetic rider is dealt with no one will stand in our way." Before the shade was able to stab her Murtagh rushed forward tackling the shade, sending both of them to the grown. Arya reacted quickly as the other shade turned around, running back towards her. Arya reach for her only defense, the dagger she always cared with her, on her left arm. But little it would do; now there were two shades, both seeming more powerful and intelligent that any other shade she had faced before. And this time Eragon was not with her…

**AN: **

**So… I'm back! Actually I've been back for a while, this particular chapter was practically done when I upload the last, but I held on to it as I was not happy with how to word some of the dialogue. I am not that the greatest with these long dialogue based chapters but I hope ya'll enjoy it. The original plan was this was actually Chapter 7, and Chapter 7 was going to be 8, but I choose to switch it up to give ya'll a look in on our villains for the foreseeable future. **

**I have got quite a few questions about Arya's dream and its meaning, well I know some of ya'll probably want more of an explanation, but don't worry all things come with time. Lastly I actual have the next dozen chapter planned out full, and have started writing most of them, but this actual mean thing will probably be going slower. This is because I am have some serious trouble writing some of the sections (most being dialogue part) so just hold on I promise ya'll will be happy. Again thanks for all the support and comments, I read them all! Author's Note will be at the end from now on also.**

**See ya'll soon!**

**(Next Chapter will be a good one [I hope]) **


	9. Ch 9: Chosen Hope

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

Chosen Hope

Everything around was ablaze, the two Shades seemed to ignite everything around them, continuing the flames that spread from there arrival. Murtagh looked around disoriented, he remembered the witch yelling something before a blast of crimson energy hit himself and those around him. The energy seemed very similar to that of the kings Grey Folk weapon, even to the color of the energy.

Two figures came out from the orb of energy that had blasted the table apart and its occupants with it. Murtagh had seen many Shades during his time under the king, all were servants to him. Murtagh had often wondered how the dark king was able to hold the loyalty of the faulted creations, Murtagh though he had used his vast powers to bind them to him much as Murtagh himself was. Over his training Murtagh was forced to fight and duel with powerful Shades, learning how to fight them and other magical opponents. By the time the king deemed him ready to engage his brother he had fought dozens of them, but only once had he ever kill one.

Now two Shades walked before him, both armed to the point and seemed to be working together, a trait that did not make any sense. Shades were strong willed creatures, they rarely could work together, their prides and egos caused them to clash with one another. One of the Shades looked towards were Arya had been flung, saying something to her. The same Shade walked over to her and grabbed her throat hosting her up into the air as Arya reached for her neck trying to stop herself from being chocked. The other Shade stood by, looking around for other members of the consul.

Murtagh rose to his feet quickly, running up to the Shade as he drew back his blade to stab Arya. Smashing into the Shade the three of them rolled down the side of the hill, as the other Shade followed. Arya was able to get lose as she and the following Shade engaged, Arya drawing a knife. Murtagh quickly gain his barring, it seemed that the Shade had lost his sword during the fall, lucky for him Zar'roc was still in the position of Nasuada, else Murtagh would have struck the Shade down in a flash. Murtagh barded his fist as he struck at the Shade with all his might. Smashing in the side of the Shade Murtagh continued his attack, battering the Shade with blow after blow with his body. Murtagh was unused to hand to hand combat, he preferred a sword or any weapon opposed to his bare hands, but he had learned long ago to fight with everything he had. Murtagh used his rough style of swordplay in his hand to hand combat as he quickly kicked the Shade in his ribs. The blow did little as his leg bounce none too gracefully off of the Shades armor. The blow to his leg slightly dazed Murtagh giving the Shade an opening as he returned blows with Murtagh. The Shade seem to not hint at any pain from what Murtagh had dealt him, as each punch from the Shade came at a incredibly fast speed as even Murtagh's Rider abilities could not help hum block or dodge the Shade's furry of blows.

Find a break between blows, Murtagh looked upward seeing Arya's battle with her own Shade with much less success than he was having. She held her ground but was losing fast as she barely dodged the Shade wild swings with his blade. Murtagh returned to the fight only to have the Shade before him smash his fist into Murtagh's forehead, the blow sending him back several feet. There was some much power that was put into the blow Murtagh had no idea how the Shade had done it. Murtagh could feel the faint sting of power on his forehead; he had felt its power before, from the kings many punishments for his failures. How could this Shade generate that power, the power of Helgrne, the power of the Grey Folk.

"_Murtagh_" Thorn's mind entered fully into his, "_What is going on! I am coming for you_" Murtagh reacted timely to Thorns advance, "_No! Stay with the Varden, if there are more Shades you will be needed, please I can handle myself, Arya is here with me, we will deal with these two. Please stay where you are._" There was no response from Thorn; Murtagh knew not if he and Arya could defeat the two Shades. He knew Arya had battled Shades before, and killed them, but she was tired and without even a proper weapon, much like himself. To boot both Shades seemed even more powerful than any other Shade that Murtagh had encountered before, the one Murtagh battled seem to even be able to generate power of the likes of the Grey Folk weapons.

Murtagh reengaged the Shade as he saw Arya run back up the hill towards the rest of the council. Murtagh moved upwards, working his way up the hill, he though the best way to engage the Shades was together. Landing a blow to the Shades head with a powerful kick the Shade went tumbling down the hill, blood pouring out his mouth. Murtagh hurried up the hill, seeing Arya engage the other Shade again, who had also seemed to have lost his sword and was forced to uses a knife. The Shade below Murtagh growled out towards Murtagh yelling towards him, "That is it! You no good Rider!" The Shade ran with unnatural speed towards his sword finding it near a tree. Rushing towards Murtagh the Shade shot a beam of energy at Murtagh, as he only barely dodge the blast. Again the Shade used magic that the king had used, but with no weapon. How was that even possible, he wonder. Arya too saw what the Shade did as her eyes shot open with disbelief. Murtagh looked around for a weapon to defend himself from the oncoming Shade, but saw nothing.

"Murtagh here!" Arya yelled as she tossed Zar'roc to him. Murtagh graciously took his sword, preparing his stance as the Shade struck at Murtagh. He had little idea where Arya had got his sword or how see was able to get the time to give it to him, but he was thankful for it. Now with Zar'roc in hand Murtagh blocked the Shades attack, counter attacking after attack of the Shades. There duel began as Murtagh eagerly pressed his advantage.

Arya looked around, Murtagh was in trouble. The Shade he fought had just used a power that Galbatorix told them only weapons of the Grey folk could use. But this Shade had used it without any weapon, just his bare hands. Murtagh now stood there unarmed, about to face a Shade more powerful than any other Shade she had ever seen. The Shade in front of her attacked again as he pressed forward. Arya looked for a way to help Murtagh, seeing Nasuada nearby, she ducked under the Shades blow dropping in the Shade left flank, quickly she sank her dagger in the Shades thigh, dropping him to the drown, as he reached around to the wound. Reaching Nasuada Arya grabbed Zar'roc from her side, "Murtagh here!" she yelled as she hurtled the blade Murtagh's way. He caught it with much ease as he turned around just in time to block the Shades attack.

Arya had to turn her attention to her own Shade that she was battling. While she had help Murtagh, she had gravely harmed her own stance. The Shade now held two dagger, one in each hand, as Arya herself was once again unarmed. Quickly Arya rushed the Shade, hoping her attack would surprise the Shade enough to allow her to regain her dagger. But instead of smashing her knee into the Shades face, the Shade turned sideways allowing Arya to simple slide past the Shade as he struck at her while she pasted. Her own dagger sunk into her thigh, blood poured out of the wound as she rolled down the hill to where Murtagh and his Shade battled. Murtagh's Shade swung towards Murtagh's exposed left arm, but as Murtagh went to block the Shade Arya slammed into his leg, forcing Murtagh forwards right into the Shades blow. The Shades sword struck Zar'roc hard, the impacted ripping the sword out of its Riders hands. Murtagh tried to salvage the situation, turning he struck at his Shade sending the Shade back. Arya remained on the grown as she laid on the grass clutching her wound. With a deep breath she pulled the blade from her body, as more blood escaped the wound, just as a cry did. Her Shade moved over her, looking towards his companion battling Murtagh. Raising his dagger the Shade struck down towards Arya, only to have something fly into him sending him towards the ground.

"Use it!" Angela cried as she ran away carrying a battered Orik and Nasuada. Arya looked towards what Angela had thrown at the Shade, it was the Dauthdaert. The barded ends of the spear bore into the soft ground, Arya reached out for it quickly as the Shade rose up, looking more angered than ever. "I am tired of this you bitch!" he spat, rushing Arya, this time he held both his sword in one hand and his dagger in the other. Arya blocked the Shades attack just in time, as the blade struck the shaft of the Dauthdaert. The impact sent vibration through he spear, Arya feared it might break due to the force of the impact. Then she remembered something the king had said, "_But you have brought me the second of these weapons!"_

The Dauthdaert, the king said it was a weapon of the Grey Folk, _but how do I control it_, Arya questioned herself. The Shade pressed his position as Arya shifted her weight to try to hold the Shade at bay.

Eragon controlled their power, but how. Her mother and Nasuada were right; they need to know how to control the power of the Grey Folk. _Eragon could do this then so can I_. she thought. Remembering again to the halls of the dark king, Arya though back to what the mad king had said. "_Lucky for this elf, this particular weapon has already bound to her soul, so there would be no point in killing her, but she has yet to unlock its true potential, which means she is still weak."_

Weak? I am not weak, Arya though to herself. The king said it was bound to me, yet see could not control its power, why. How could the likes of Galbatorix and Eragon control a power, that she could not. They were both Riders, but the original owners were not. The king spoke of how it's a person's soul that unlocked that power, but her soul was already bound to the Dauthdaert, at least that is what the king said, was he lying. Arya could see no reason why the king would have lied to her and Eragon, but it was the only thing that made sense.

The Shade pressed even harder, Arya felt as if she was going to sink into the ground she lied on. As the Shade pushed down, Arya twisted the Dauthdaert forcing the Shades blade into the soft ground. The blade sliced into the ground not inches from her head. Arya quickly pulled the Dauthdaert into the way of the blade, so that the Shade could not simply pull his sword into her head. The Shade grabbed at his blade as he put all his strength into pulling his weapon into the elf. Arya raised her good leg, wrapping it around the Shades head. The two were in a dual of strength, interlocked with each other, as each fought with nothing but there strength. The now kneeling Shade pulled hard as he tried desperately to kill the elf. She had proven more of a fight than he had though, he had underestimated her the whole time, toying with her, but now he was stuck. The elf had him wrapped up in an almost hug. He needed to act, to get himself out of this position and kill the she-elf.

Looking around Arya saw Murtagh, the red Rider was bleeding from his hands as he held the Shades sword between his palms. The feet had amazed the Shade, who much like his counterpart could only press on his own strength. The Rider was slowing running out of both time and energy, the Shade used all of his strength, as he pushed his blade down towards the Riders body. Murtagh looked at the Shade who smiled with glee, his blade was slowly working its way towards Murtagh's head, Murtagh held the blade with his hand but could not stop the Shade from continuing his attack. With a last push Murtagh had no choice but to move the blade to the side, forcing the blade into his shoulder rather than his head. A yell of pain escaped his lips as the Shade laughed in return.

Arya was having her own issues, her Shade was able to press on her wounded leg, forcing her to let him go, the Shade was once again pushing down on Arya with his sword, as the Dauthdaert only barley blocked the Shades sword from removing her head. Ever closer it moved to her neck. Arya and Murtagh looked at each other, they were both spent and all they could do was hold of their death in hope of something. Neither knew what they were holding that Shades of for; they were both fighting the inevitable battle. Arya though back to when Eragon was impaled by the king. All hope was lost then and yet somehow they were able to pull through and defeat the king. They had to do that here as well. With a burst of energy Arya smashed the Dauthdaert into the Shades knee forcing him down, rising up she shot a blast of fire at him with her magic, the Shade easily blocked her attempt at magic. The Shade rose, as he simply shook off Arya's hit.

"That is it!" the Shade yelled as he threw down his sword. Beside her the other Shade released Murtagh, as the Rider stammered back till he was back to back with Arya. Murtagh's Shade also threw down his sword as the two put their hands together. Pulling them apart a ball of crimson energy formed between their hands. There pools of energy built up until together the Shades trusted their arms toward the pair, there pools of energy hurtling towards Murtagh and Arya.

Murtagh's mind brushed up against Arya as she let him in, _"I guess this is goodbye then…"_ was all he said before a blinding ball of light hit them, its energy casting into the surrounding area. The light consumed the pair, as the Shades ducked down, the light sending energy through them smashing them into their surroundings.

To Murtagh's surprise he felt nothing, all he could he saw was white light. He found himself somewhere else. He no longer was on the hill with the Shades. Standing up he looked around, nothing but white was around him. Bending back down he put a hand on Arya's back. Her eyes opened slowly as Murtagh helped her up. Both looked around confused, neither understanding what was going on.

Murtagh was the first to speak, "Are we dead?" Arya looked back at him; she had no idea about Murtagh's question, were they dead? Both Arya and Murtagh turned the attention once a noise echo through the plane. The sound echoed as it continued to grow louder with each repetition "Footsteps?" Murtagh questioned his own hearing, but he was right. From a distance the outline of a figure could be made out. Both Arya and Murtagh turned to face on whatever was coming their way.

Soon the figure came into their sights; the figure was fully clothed in a pure silver armor, as a full helm covering his face. A white cloak flowed from his shoulders as it wrapped around the figures neck. At the figures waist was a sword with a highly decorated hilt, but what was most shocking was what the figure held in his right hand. Murtagh stepped forward, readying for a fight. There in the figures hand was Helgrne; it forked spear tips shinned even more then when Galbatorix held it. A sudden breeze began to pick up completely out of nowhere, the gusts moved in surrounding the three of them. In the nothingness that Arya and Murtagh had been thrust into the wind howled and howled as the figure drew closer, as Helgrne shinned brightly. Final the figure stopped before the pair, Arya and Murtagh tensed as the figure raised up his hand, both knew what was to follow, a blast of energy and then the ever silence of death. The figure slowly moved his arm to his helm, grasping under the metal, pulling the protection from his face.

Arya let out a sharp gasp as Murtagh staggered backwards, before them was Eragon, or at least someone who looked extremely similar to Eragon. The figures face revealed sharp pointed ears of an elf, even more so then Eragon's were, but the resemblance was still uncanny. The elf had the same dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes as Eragon had. Even the way the elf held himself was so much like Eragon, as if you could see the very weight and responsibility that he held. The elf's long cloak once again moved as another breeze became to pick up.

"Greetings my friends, I have long awaited to finally see the likes of you two." The elf may have held Eragon's physical features, but not his voice. This elf's voice held even more weight than that or Oromis or Glaedr, through the elf's voice was a deep and rich tone, he seem to show much of his age in his voice, even so he still held and almost boyish nature in the way he smiled, again much like Eragon. Murtagh returned to Arya's side try to grasp who the elf was before him and why he said they were friends of him, they had never meet before.

Before Murtagh could ask on the matter the elf once again began to speak. "Though my appearance may not be known to you, you do know of me, just as I know of you. My name is Eragon. First of the Order of the Riders."

_The original Eragon? How is this possible?_ Arya questioned herself. Eragon, the original Rider, the one who had created peace between her kind and the dragons. Eragon once again smiled as a chuckle left his lips. "Yes it is me. The one who bound the dragons and the Riders together. The one your friend is named after. Please there is much to speak of and I am afraid I do not have much time left."

Murtagh quickly responded moving forward toward the ancient Rider, "How is it that we came here, and how are you even here you, die ages ago?" Eragon looked down; it was the first time the pair had seen the ancient Rider saddened. "I never truly die; though my physical body was lost my spirit has lived on through time. I shall explain more on that later. As to how you got here, that is entirely my doing; I have brought the two of you here because it is finally time. It is the time to final put the past of this world in the ground. The history of Alagaesia is one plagued with a darkness that has continually tired to gain control over everything that this world holds. My kin where responsible with handling that threat, but we were unable before we passed on into nothingness. So we created others to perform that task, but they as well fell before darkness. And even though the one reasonable for their destruction was able to maintain the darkness, now that he is gone, everything is undone, four thousand years of death and suffering is undone. The past shall finally return to its former darkness, and your world will be destroyed."

Both Murtagh and Arya were rather confused at what the elder Rider had said, he was being cryptic not telling them exactly who the people were. But what caught there thoughts was that the Rider said his kind created other to do their task. Eragon was the first Rider, so did that mean that he was not an elf, that he was another race of ancient Alagaesia, the race that created the Riders. Arya looked up at Eragon as he held Helgrne, a weapon of the Grey Folk. "You're a one of the Grey Folk." Arya final said as grand smile soon came upon the Riders face.

"Yes my lady, that I am. But am no mere Grey Folk, I am Eragon, King of the Grey Folk, Ruler of Alsia." Both Arya and Murtagh moved back at the proclamation of the King. Eragon the First was the king of the Grey Folk. "I beg your pardon my lord." Murtagh stated as he bowed down on his knee, Arya following likewise.

"Please, I am no king any more, though I do proclaim myself as own. I am but a spirit now, and with no people to rule anyway. But please I said before, we are friends and there is much work to be done!" the pair rose as the awaited what they knew was to be a long explanation of what the history of Alagaesia really was like.

"As I said I was the King of the Grey Folk of Alsia, or original home world. What Galbatorix told you of how my kind came to fight the dragons of my world, and the forging of our great weapons is true. After my kind was done with our own lands we sailed from our home looking for new grounds to call our home, the war with the dragons had cost my kind many of our friends and family, we greatly wished to get away from our own past. We found Alagaesia, a world much different from our own. At the time of our arrival there were only a few races that called this there home. The dwarves had just settled in the mountains of the Beor, and the humans would soon land on the western beaches.

Our true issue did not come until one of my kin discovered a different form of magic then our blood magic, which we were able to use through our forged weapons. That one of my kin was my brother; he found a form of spirit magic that was weaved through these lands. Though blood and spirit magic are similar, they hold different capabilities. Our natural blood magic had to be conjured through a vassal, our weapons. This new spirit magic could be used through direct currents, meaning there was no need for our weapons to control magic. Due to this new magic we were able to unlock the true potential of our power, now our weapon did not control our magic, they made it even stronger. We were able to bend our blood magic with our own hands. This was what allowed my kin to survive in Alagaesia now we were able to bend the wills of nature to ourselves. But what happened next no one saw coming.

My people used spirit magic to enhance our blood magic, but my brother wanted to physically combine the two into a central power that we could draw upon. Both myself and the heads of what was left of my people all agreed that such an act would destroy us as a people, that the magic would be too dangerous. This did nothing more than to stir my brother onward. With a small group of his followers my brother preformed a dark ritual atop a solitary peak in what is now know as the Hadarac Desert. We tried to stop the ritual, but were unable, what we had predicted end up being only half correct. My brother was able to control the magic, but it twisted him, the spirits he called upon were bond to him, his very body became that of pure magic and almost ether like being. So we fought my brother atop that mountain, our forces battled, my magic versus his. Final after hours of combat I struck him done with my weapon, Helgrne. We killed all of my brothers' follower, and that was the end of him, at least for now.

In fear of what the mortal races of this world could do with our powers, we choose to seal our power to the very land of Alagaesia. The spell that bond magic to a written language for thousands of years later would be used by all the race of these lands. Most of my kind were killed by the amount of energy it required, there sacrifice will never truly be repaid, they gave their life for the greater good of this world. During this period humans arrived here, some of my kin began mating with their kind, creating what would be our linage, the elves of Du Weldenvarden. But the races of Alagaesia where not ready for what was about to come. Darkness began to build again, the humans began to be slaughter by and enemy that traveled with them, the Ra'zac. Though few of my race were left, we felt the evil of that was control these demons. Once again what was left of my race travel the Hadarac Desert, only to find the greatest shame of my race.

Through the dark ritual of my brother, spirits were now able to be bond in bodies of flesh, both of mortal an immortal. My brother had created a new race, the race of Shades. But these were much different Shades than those that your land knew of, at least before today. These Shades held our power of blood magic as well as the power of the spirits. They were extremely powerful and almost impossible to truly kill, as no mortal weapon could truly hard them. But that day we found that the Shades were not leaderless, the day my brother preformed his ritual he created the original Shades, by chance one did escape, still even as an original Shade he did not lead his fellow Shades. Before use was my brother, thé original Shade. I had failed to fully kill him, and now he was even more powerful than before.

The great Shade battle began, as Shades, Ra'zac, and death battled against what was left of my people. The war was waged in the Hadarac Desert, before it was lush, with greens and forests, now nothing remains, but the every looming magic that was spent that day. Though we were able to once again kill my brother, it was at a horrible price, only a dozen or so of my kin remained. We discovered how to kill immortal Shade, by striking them through their hearts, but my brother seemed to not be able to be killed. We battle many times through the years, but time it seemed I grew weaker, and he stronger. His kind had grown wild and destructive, the mortal races would have stood no chance, had it not been for us.

During these times of battle and death, many things had happened on Alagaesia, the dragon we thought were dead fond this land as their home too, they were much different than the dragons we knew, but there power was still vast. Both the humans and the elves culture grew, the elves grew to the point that war broke out between them and the dragons. My kind greatly feared what the dragons meant, we knew that brother would return soon, and my race would not be able to fight him off this time, as powerful as he had become. So a final plan was put into action. I chose to become Eragon the elf, and created peace between the dragons and the elves, thereby creating the Rider and a new guardian for Alagaesia. The Riders could protect the races from the likes of other mortals, but we knew that my brother and his Shades would destroy them. The second part of our plan came to be. We found a way to lock away the original blood magic of my people from the Shades, thereby only leaving them with the spirit magic we had created. With the help of the new Rider order and what was left of my kind, we travel to my brothers mountain, were he first created the Shades, to seal away the Shades true power. The Rider, who became my predecessor was told of the true nature of the ritual, and how it who befall upon the Riders to maintain the hold over the Shade spell and the Shades themselves, just as my kin had done all those years.

As my people and Rider began the spell my brother finally returned. So much rage was in his heart, he knew what we were trying to do to him and those like him. I said my goodbyes to those few of my kind and of those few Riders. My power had been drained almost dry, as I gave my last power to those performing the ritual, my weapon; Helgrne had been hidden in our vault, where we had perform the spell of the ancient language, as well as the other remaining weapons. I stood there before my brother, no power, no Helgrne, just my will and my sword.

With my brothers rage and power he was able to quickly best my as he struck my through my chest with my own blade. I still pressed at him as my brother slayed my dragon, wounding him in his neck as he threw me down the mountain side along with my soul partner. As I tumbled down the mountain side my brothers rushed the group, but they had already finished their ritual. My brother quickly slew my fellow Grey Folk, but it cost him the last of his powers, his true powers began to leave him, as he grew weaker and weaker. Still he believed himself immortal and indestructible as without a weapon of the Grey Folk he thought he could not be struck down so he pressed his attack on the Riders. Though he killed one, my predecessor, who wielded the first the Rider blade struck him through his heart. But unlike before my brother fell to his knees as his body burned away, spirits flowing everywhere.

And so I died, and my brother died, and my race was lost to the Shades and my brother; and everything was fine, because even when my brother did return, he was nothing. He held not the power as he did before, the Shade like him were effect likewise as well, now the Riders held my brother on a chain, as I once did.

Of course nothing lasts forever, as you know the Riders are with us no longer. Though I was lucky, Alagaesia was lucky. The mad Rider Galbatorix was not really mad. Yes he was filled with rage, but he understood what he was doing, and in that way he saved Alagaesia. Before you say anything I know what I am saying, Galbatorix was a horrible man, but he did prevent even worse things from happening when he took over. If he hadn't taken over none of this would have happen in the first place, but still. Anyway, Galbatorix was a interesting Rider, very interested with power and had an almost obsessive nature towards it. So when he was able to slay Vrael he discovered the way that the Riders had restricted the Shades, Galbatorix had first hand seen what the power of a restricted Shade could do, he could only imagine that power in his control. So when the Riders fell, my brother would have been free, but the new king tricked the leader of the Shades, he used the magic that my people had taught the original Riders, and permanently bound my brother to his will, thus restricting the race of Shades even more so than the Rider had before them.

This leads us to where we currently are, as you clearly know the Shades have returned, as well as their former powers. With the death of the Galbatorix, everything that my people, the Riders, and even Galbatorix had sacrificed to restrict the Shades has been undone." Eragon final paused, as the pair of warriors before him were completely speechless, Eragon spoke on the history of Alagaesia, the true history. Everything they had learned sense they were born was wrong. What was even worse was that in saving Alagaesia from the mad king they had unknowingly unlocked a far worse threat, one not even the Grey Folk could defeat.

Murtagh spoke, his voice cracked as it seemed he had not spoken for an eternity. "So that is why we are here. We have to fix what we caused. We were the ones who released the Shades, we the Varden did this." Murtagh's anger grew as he realized what they had done, even though they knew not of any of this, they still caused the issue.

Eragon looked down at the Rider as he began to speak again, "So much hate, all directed at yourself. There is no need for that here. You and Arya are not here to be judged. The Varden's actions and the actions of the races of Alagaesia could not be change, what happened had to have happened. Galbatorix would have found away to release the restrictions that bound the Shades natural powers, he would have held the most dangerous weapon in of all Alagaesia's history, what was done was right. You are here because what you did was right, the time has finally come. Alagaesia's heroes will rise, and this darkness will finally be put away. That is why you are here Murtagh, you and Arya, are here because we have chosen you. My race is all but gone, I remain here only to watch over these lands, but I can no longer protect them. My body fell all those days ago, but I was able to remain pure, my spirit kept hold. So now I remain here, I have remained here, but my spirit yearns to rest. Both the dragons, Riders, and my own people have all agree it is finally time to put down the Shades, no more hiding, no more death. We shall defeat them, and we will do it when they are at their strongest!"

Murtagh looked upward, "How? If you… if even you in all your great power was not able to defeat them, then how can we even try? We don't have the power's you did, or the powers the Shades control. We don't have an army or warriors capable to fight with Shades. How? How do we fight this?"

Eragon looked up; a smiled came through his lips. Arya looked up at him, she wanted to say what Murtagh had said, but held her tongue. They were here for a reason, but would good could it do?

"Hope. Hope will defeat them. Each one of you will deify everything that is logical. The races of Alagaesia have never worked together, but they do now. That hope can best anything, Hope is light, and light breaks through the darkness." Looking at Murtagh Eragon continued, "You, Arya, and Eragon. The three of you are our chosen few. Eragon was already given the gift of our power; all he needed to do was unlock it. I shall give that gift to the likes of you two as well. Use it, guild this world against the darkness. You may not see it, but we do. We see that the three of you can defeat this enemy. You three are pure and good where we were weak. Remember that Murtagh. Each one of you feeds of off one another, alone you are a force to be reckoned with, but together nothing can stand against you. I have faith. Have some in yourself."

The light of the area began to shine even brighter, as light once again began to consume the pair. Eragon looked once more at Murtagh and Arya, "One last thing, Eragon is hope, my brother is darkness, but Eragon is the light, help him. Those gifted with great power often cannot deal with the weight it entitles and Eragon is gifted more even greater than you two will be. This is not our favoritism it's just the way it is, Eragon's will is strong, but he has darkness that clouds his heart, and in will consume him. Eragon is our greatest hope, but he is only one person, and he has already faced one of the darkest challenges of his life. When he awakes, that darkness will set upon him, it will stay with him until his end. He is strong, but together, with the two of you, he is stronger. Take care of him, take care of each other! My brother did not kill my race because we just had power, he is cunning and destructive. I was never able to kill him. I failed at that task, at my task, but the three of you can triumph were I failed. Goodbye Arya Dröttningu and Murtagh Morzansson, take care of Eragon."

The area suck violently, as the light ever brighten, "We have hope in you!"

The light slowly faded away as Murtagh and Arya once again found themselves on the hill outside of Urû'baen. Both Shades were on the ground, the blast of energy that had sent the pair to see Eragon the First had knocked them both to the ground. Both Shades looked at each other in disbelief as their enemies still remained after what they were sure would destroy them. The Shade both stood quickly, their arms moving fast as the rebuilt there pools of energy, trying again to blast apart their enemies into nothingness.

Murtagh and Arya looked towards each other; both remember the words that Eragon had told them, this was now their fight, and now they had the power to battle with. Surges of energy began to flow out of all four of the figures, the two Shades black crimson energy versus Murtagh's own crimson energy and Arya's golden energy. Murtagh and Arya shut their eyes as they held strong, the Shades began blasting their own energy towards the pair, but none hit their marks, each stuck a barrier of pure energy that had form around the pair. The Shades roar with anger, both turn their energy into a full current of energy, blasting everything they had within them at the pair.

Murtagh and Arya's eyes shot open, power was with them as the true power of the Grey Folk was now theirs. Grasping the Dauthdaert, Arya poured her strength, her very soul into the weapon. The Dauthdaert shined a bright golden light as flames began to igniting from the shaft. Arya remember the white flames of Brisingr when Eragon unlocked his power, now her own golden flames cover her, transforming the Dauthdaert into something else. The spear shaft lengthened as the barded ends of the spear head lengthened more and more. Soon Arya held in here hands a weapon that she had never seen before. It looked as if a sword was attacked to a spear shaft; the shaft held a bright golden hew to it as the blade shown emerald green, the weapon itself was light, feeling like air in her palms, Arya grasped the shaft wielding her new weapon like a staff, the blade pointed at the Shade in front of her.

Murtagh was experiencing the same thing, Zar'roc had returned to his hands as it burned hot with crimson energy. The blade lengthen much like how Brisingr had, its handle allowing Murtagh to grasp in with both hands if need be, but unlike Brisingr, Zar'roc's blade curved at the end giving it a nasty sharpness to it, perfect for Murtagh's quick cutting sword style. Murtagh and Arya once against looked at each other, as the Shade poured more and more energy into the barrier that protected them.

"It is our time now. It is our turn to us this power." Murtagh spoke just as he rushed out of the barrier striking back at the Shade with his new found power. Arya turned to face her own Shade, while still in the protection of her shield Arya swung her new weapon, believing it would emit the same band of energy that Brisingr had, but it something much differently. From the blade dozens of razor sharp wire of pure golden energy emitted from the blade, each swung towards the Shade. The wires of energy found there mark, as each wire plunged into the Shades flesh. But Arya did not move her weapon; instead she reached out physically grabbing her wires of energy. Arya did not know why she thought her could physically wield this energy, but her body was in control now and it knew something. Grasping the energy, Arya could fell its power as it pulsed in her hands, the Shade looked up at her in horror as he tried to remove the wires from his body as he crumbled to the ground.

Murtagh was having as much success as Arya, with his new sword Murtagh duel the Shade, who had retrieved his blade after Murtagh sprang towards him. Both duel with everything they had, but it was apparent that Murtagh had the advantage, with their power now more equal Murtagh's expert swordsmanship skills were proving a grand asset. The Shade retreat back sending a current of energy towards Murtagh, remember how his brother used his own power, Murtagh released Zar'roc, thrusting his hand forward and open. Crimson energy poured out from them as his energy collided with the Shades. The energy exploded around them, both from his fight and that of Arya and her Shade. The trees and ground around them was ripped to shreds as energy poured into the surrounding area. With a last push Murtagh broke the Shade current, as Murtagh quickly rushed him with Zar'roc, as it flew into his hands. The Shade moved his weapon to block but Zar'roc passed right through the blade removing the Shade right arm as Zar'roc shattered the opposing blade. Even with the loss of an arm the Shade continued to blast energy at Murtagh sending volley after volley of energy at him.

Each blast allowed Murtagh to move closer and closer to the Shade, who for the first time in his long life, felt fear. With a last turn Murtagh hurtled a blast of energy from Zar'roc which caught the Shade of guard. The Shade and the tree behind him were severed completely in two. Murtagh fear that the Shade would still live, but quickly remember how Eragon had told them that Grey Folk weapons did not need to strike a Shade through the heart to kill them. Soon spirits filled the air as the Shades corpse burned away. Eragon was right; _the power of the Grey Folk can kill them like normal weapons a man. _Murtagh thought to himself, turning he saw Arya's fight, or what was left of it unfolding.

Arya had wires of energy holding the Shade as she wielded the base of the energy, throwing the Shade around like a rag doll. The Shade was yelling wildly as each pull from Arya ripped into his flesh more and more. Arya finally released the Shade, as he flew helplessly into the only remaining tree. As the Shade rose up Arya acted quickly, grasping her weapon she through it sideways, the spear spiraled towards the Shade, striking him mid chest, pinning him to the tree. Both Arya and Murtagh moved over to him. The grown beneath there feet was nothing more than ash, the once green grass had all been burned away. Both understood how the battle between the Grey Folk and Shades had destroyed turned the Hadarac into the desert it is now. The pinned Shade tried to remove himself from his fixture, but Arya's weapon remained were it was. Soon Zar'roc was to the Shades throat as Murtagh glared at the creature.

The Shade laughed as more blood poured out of his mouth, "You loss!" was all he said before he blasted Murtagh with his free palm. The impact seen Murtagh falling down the hill. Arya acted without pause pulling out her weapon from the Shade's chest she plunged the blade back in to the Shades batter body, this time directly though his heart. Sprits soon surrounded her, as she left the Shade to die, running over to where Murtagh was getting back up on his feet. Arya offered the fallen rider her hand, the same Arya who just a few days ago would not even been in the same presence as him, even after everything with Galbatorix Arya still did not know what she felt for the red rider. But know everything was different, he was with her, Murtagh, herself, and Eragon were trusted with the powers to fight off the return of the original Shade. Murtagh was with them, Murtagh was with her. They had just fought through their second ordeal together, and soon they would fight another.

Murtagh graciously took her hand; his other hand clutched his wound. Arya forcefully removed his hand so she could see the extent of the damage. Murtagh unwillingly showed her, his side was burned rather badly. The clothing he wore was burnt into his flesh. Arya figured he was lucky to even be alive, she did not understand truly her and Murtagh's new powers all too well, the power of the Grey Folk seem to vary between user. But from what she had seen with Eragon and the Shades, this form of power could destroy whole structures and could easily cut through mortal flesh.

"Murtagh, we need to get you to Angela, this burn looks rather severe." Arya tried to move him, but Murtagh remained there, a blank look was across his face. Murtagh could not believe what the elf before him had just said, which in light of everything that had been happening around him made little sense. "What did you just say?"

Arya didn't know if this was a joke or something, but she wasn't exactly in the mode to play. "Murtagh will you just come on, you need to get that taken care of." Murtagh simple remain as his dumb founded look only continued. "I... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I really am not used to people actually giving a dam about my current health standings. I'm actually surprised you even care."

Arya knew that a conversation was bound to come up between them about how they were now not only allies, but practically family, in a power linked sort of way. "Look Murtagh, I get it, trust me I understand were your coming from. Not two days ago if I saw you I would most likely strike at you, both for the Varden and for Oromis. Everything is just so different then it was, I cannot believe that two days would bring enemies together, but it has. You and I are allies. No. were more than that, we are friend Murtagh. I am your friend, we have helped each other and saved one another, and isn't that what friends do for each other. I don't know why I'm say this, I'm elf, I shouldn't even show emotion, but I am, because I need to. Eragon is my best friend, my only real friend, and you are his brother. And the three of us are linked together, bounded together in this battle against these Shades. The members of the Varden spoke there piece about where they stand on you, and now I have spoke my. They may not be able to forgive but I can. Not just for you, but for Eragon and for this world. We have to be together Murtagh, we have to be strong. In light of everything that your brother is about to go through, we have to be together. I will make that step, if you are ready to make one as well?"

Arya once again held out her hand, she had made her mind up. She could except Murtagh, she would. Murtagh looked once more at the elf, his former enemy and only brother best friend, id not more. She was able to forgive him for everything he had done and even more she had stretched out her arm in friendship.

Smiling Murtagh took the she-elf's arm. "I would like that! Thank you Arya, my brother is lucky to have you." Using Zar'roc Murtagh steadied himself as he and Arya head off to find the regiments of their consul meeting.

**AN: **

**Well I will say that was one of the best chapter I have written so far, at least by my enjoyment. Eragon the First being a Grey Folk, it totally makes sense. I know this chapter was all exposition, but I was needed, it was like chapter 2 on steroids and with a more accurate source of information. Hope y'all all enjoy it, tried to get in some attack before and after the all the talk to break it up. **

**So lots has happened; now Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya all have the powers and weapons of the Grey Folk, but will it help them against the brother of the Eragon the First, I think not. Yes so next chapter there will probably have a character that we haven't seen in a while, (hint: it might be Eragon). And on the topic of Eragon the First's brother, let's just say him and "the master" now each other well, one might say they are one in the same. Next chapter will be out probably in December, this chapter has been in the works for 2 months now, I just fell y'all deserve a nice big long chapter. Lastly, sorry if people don't like how I am handling Arya's character, I am trying hard to make her more human, for someone who has sent almost 80 years of her life with humans, and constantly states that she has been around humans more than her own people, yet she still acts pretty elf like; but now I get to fix that!**

**See y'all soon! Thank to all my followers and reviewers. **


	10. Ch 10: Rude Awakening

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

Rude Awakening

A dark armored figure rushed through the night air, the ever darkness of the figures shape was concealed by the blackness of the night sky. The figured had had his mission, and now it was time to return to his master. He wish that his master had chosen someone else to perform the task he had complete, or at least allowed him more free will on how he was to perform his task, but no he did what he had. To perform poorly or not precisely to measures was to court the master, and the master was death. He was their leader, their warlord, and they were his undying soldiers. They would serve him until their end of time, some of them had come very close to doing just that.

The Shade continued as he sped back to the halls of his master, as he remembered the humiliation and deaths of two of his comrades at the hands of the mortals; two mortals that possessed the powers that he himself had just regained. What was left of his race had just now been returned the power they had lost so many years ago, now when there master was to finally return and end the lives of all those who had restricted them would finally die. But now that was plan was disrupted, the Shade was tasked with finding out the remnants of what the Varden was left of, while his companions would personally kill off the leaders of Alagaesia's races.

The three Shades watched as the leader gathered around a table to bicker and argue about petty things none the wiser to what was about to happen to them. As the others left to kill what was left of Alagaesia's leader he would find the Rider. The boy who had killed the king and struck down his master, but there was no need for that know, for the leaders of the Varden had told him just what his master wanted to hear, that the boy had lost his dragon and was just on the brink of death himself. No need to find him, the boy was their master's prey, it would be best to let him die by his own means anyway.

He rose from his hiding spot as he watched his fellow Shades prepare to finish the two mortal who unwisely chose to fight them rather than just die. His brethren sent blast of energy at the pair, but he could not see anything as a consuming white light surrounded the pair of mortals. As the blasts of power from his comrades hit the light, there power rebounded of its energy sending both of them and himself to the ground. The blast sent him into a ditch as he smashed his head into a nearby stone. Dazed the Shade turned around to now see a completely new scene unfold before him. The two mortals all of a sudden began using the very power that only his kind held will over. He watched as both his brethren were killed by the mortals. He knew he would not be able to best the pair of them so he left, taking with him the knowledge of what he had heard and seen before him, for his master need to know.

The Shade finally return to the face of the mountain, desert air blew through his jet black hair. The gates open to reveal two more of his brethren who escorted him to his masters halls. "I see that it is only you who have returned. Why!" his master stood before him, his pitch black cloak flowed as the wind around him picked up more.

The Shade moved down to his knee as he bowed his head, "My lord much has happened, I return because my brethren cannot. They were struck down by the mortals. We have encountered something that we never saw as a threat my lord." The Shades at the entrance to the hall left, shutting the door behind them, locking him and his master into the confines of the hall.

"Speak now. What bring the death of my kin in the wake of our great revelry?" the Shade rose from his feet as he began to move forward, "My lord we may regain that which was taken from us, but our enemy has return as well; The Grey Folk. They yet live, or at least have survived to pass on their powers. The master turned to face his warrior letting out a chuckle, "The boy, he holds their power. The boy has our power. Most interesting." The master turned back around as he pondered what this would pre-tell.

The Shade before him began again to speak, "My lord that is not our only threat at this moment. The boy, he was not the one who was activity using his power, he wasn't even there. He remains in a medical tent among the Varden; his body and mind have been broken by the battle with the king, and the loss of his dragon." The master turned around violently, he had figured that the boy held power much like himself, he felt the inner energy of the boy as he ran him through the heart, he could feel the power of the boy before him and knew that one day that boy would unlock that power. But now he was told that two of his Shades were killed not by this boy, for the boy was dying of his wounds. "Who then and how!" the master growled.

The Shade before him sneered as he spoke, "The she-elf and the Red Rider, they two have our power. I don't know how, when my comrades engaged them at first they seemed lost, they were just toys to be played with, but they put up a fight, at least by mortal standard, so my companions used their turn power, but when they tried to destroy them all of a sudden a white light consumed both there bodies and when the light was gone they held the power of the Grey Folk. They slaughter both of my comrades as if they were lowly mortals.

My lord we have to wait to strike at them, we must be a combined force my lord. I saw what he did, what the boy did. The capital city is destroyed, the energy left there is reminiscent of this very desert. My lord, his strength holds much of the likes of you. He has barely lived and yet he holds more power than any of us, other than you, none of us would be able to hold him alone."

The master listened carefully as his warrior exploded with fear, "This changes nothing!" the master hissed. "The boy is still just a boy, if he holds my power then he will never be able to control it, you said it yourself, his body and mind are already broken. If he returns he will be but a shell of himself. As for the other two, this will only slow our efforts. We are many they are three; three is as much as zero. Three is not enough." The Shade before him stepped back, he felt fear, not for himself, but for his master.

"My lord, you are not strong enough. You have only just return, our powers have only just returned. If you were to battle the boy he could kill you, permanently. I do not mean to undermine you my Lord, but this boy and his companions we do not truly understand the nature of their powers. He is not a Shade nor is he a Grey Folk. We cannot risk you my lord." The Shade feel silent once more as his master passed before him, a dark scowl had formed on his face.

"I have always respected the strength of my enemy; I do the same for this boy. He is nothing compared to the might of my power, even as weak as I am now. I will destroy both his body and very will, this I know. You do undermine my power and my strength." The master rushed his minion as he grasped the Shade by his throat hoisting him into the air.

The Shade quickly spoke before his master could do something rash, "My lord I beg for forgiveness, I have been with you from the start. I know who you are and what you are capable of. I do not say that we should wait because I think you are weak, but I will not risk your life. Allow me to propose a breach of what we both want; the boy dead." The master turned his head as he looked into his servant's eyes, only two of his follower remained from the time of his brother, one was already dead. Killed by his hand early the last day and now the other was at his whims. Finally the master released the Shade, "Speak your peace."

Rubbing his throat the Shade began to speak of his plan, "I would propose that we deal with boy first, and do it now. He is vulnerable, weak in his current state, an assassin would be able to kill him, allow me to send one, get the boy out of our way before he ever is in our way. Then when the boy is dead we will easily kill the other two, and you will be free to destroy this world. Please my master, allow me this task."

The master thought on what his servant said debating over the proper action to take, he had already sent his Shades to attack the Varden once, they would be ready now, but using a mortal would catch them of guard. "I shall allow for this, we still have are asset among them I believe, use it."

The Shade bowed his head as he moved to leave to gather there asset, but his master spoke once more as he neared the door, "Oh and one last thing, if this should fail, then we will strike. I have waited for five thousand years for this; no one, no boy, will stop me. Send the assailant, and hope for the boys own sake that he is dead by nightfall tomorrow."

Murtagh and Arya slowly walked to towards Eragon's tent, Thorn trailed behind them, it was the first time the Ruby dragon had left the side of his fallen brethren. The elves tasked with protect Eragon and Saphira now watch over her body, placing the need spells to preserve her body for when her Rider final awoke.

Arya clutched the Dautherdert using it as a walking-staff; Murtagh still held his side as the pair head to Eragon and to Angela. Meeting with Nasuada and the rest of the consul turned remarkably into the same conversation they had had early, as both Arya and Murtagh explain how they now were able to wield the same power that Eragon held. They had kept the conversation between Eragon the First to themselves, as that knowledge was trusted to them and them alone. The consul agreed to attempt to hold another meeting the following morning to pick up were the last had left off, and re-account what had happened that day as well. As the group departed Nasuada informed the pair that Angela had returned to Eragon's side after helping them. And so with Thorn by their side the pair head off to get Murtagh's side taken care of as well as finally see Eragon.

Much as Arya had seen earlier that day, four nighthawk guards still stood guard at the entrance of the tent. Unlike other passers the guards seemed unfazed by the sight of Thorn, as they most likely had been notified of Murtagh and Thorn alegeis with the Varden. Once again the lead guard blocked there way asking why they were there. Luckily Angela poked her head out, tell the guard it was fine and to allow them to enter.

Arya hesitantly entered the tent; it felt like an eternity since she had seen Eragon last but after everything that had happen, she needed to see him. Angela politely held the tent flap open for them as she gestured at Murtagh's side. "Don't tell me one of the Shades actual hit you?" Murtagh nodded his head as Angela sat him down at a nearby chair. "You are so much like your blockhead brother; always get yourself into ridicules situations that far outweigh his own logic." Looking at Arya, Angela continued, "He is just around the corner, I had the tent enlarged, need more room for him and my stuff.

Angela quickly got to work on Murtagh as she removed his shirt, as she applied a liquid substance to the burn. Arya slowly moved over to the cot that she herself had laid Eragon on just yesterday. And there he was; Eragon laid bare chest as dozen of bloody rags and what seemed like surgical knifes laid throughout the area. Eragon himself remain almost motionless, except for the steady movement of his chest as he breathed. Arya fell to her knees as she neared the side of the coat. A dark scar remained down the center of his chest, likely from the damage Vrangr had done to him. Bandages and cloths cover his body, most covered with blood as other were soaked in water. Arya moved to face Eragon's own face as she felt tears make their way down her face, she had tried so hard all day to suppress them, but now being in the presence of Eragon made everything flow out.

Eragon looked so peaceful as he laid there ignorant to the world and all the destruction that had unfolded around him. He had almost dead right in her arms, just as Saphira pasted on. Arya had never felt so helpless and now it was all so different, she understood just how much Eragon truly meant to her, just how much she need him. Arya moved her hand across to hold Eragon cheek; slowly she extended her mind pressing up into Eragon's unconscious. What she found was a solid barrier; Eragon's mind was completely shut off from everything around him.

Arya quickly pulled her mind and hand away from him as Angela and Murtagh moved her way. Arya wiped away the last of her tears preparing to face the two; she knew Angela had some answering to do. Murtagh chose to sit next to her on the grass ground as Angela examined one of Eragon's many bandages.

"How is he doing?" Murtagh questioned the healer. Moving back Angela reached for a chair as she calmly sat down. "Eragon has always been a cause of the miraculous. Just this morning I would have stated that he would most likely not make it through the day only to literally hours later see that he was stable. Now he seem completely physically stable and on the path to recovery. His body is still in bad condition don't get me wrong, but compared to the state that he was in before, it's truly is miraculous, I have never seen anyone to heal so quickly. Still as I said this morning his mental state is well, dangerous. With everything that he went through I would be amazed if he returned as he was before. The mind is a delicate thing, the body can deals with the events in life by adapting, the can mind do this too but a much slower pass. From the power Eragon unlocked, to him being run through with Vrangr, to using the amount of magic as he did, and to losing his dragon; his mind will not be able to handle all that at once. I have tried only once to breach into his mind, but I was unable to. His mind has receded in on itself; pulling away from both the physical and mental pain he felt and is still feeling. I asked the dragons what they taught, but they did not elect to respond to me."

Angela's mentioning of the dragons sparked the questions Arya held toward the witch, "Angela how is it you know of the secret of the Eldunarí, only Riders and those most close to the, knew of their existence?" Arya spoke with more harshness in her tone that she really meant, but it was required here. Angela by no reason should know about the secret to Galbatorix's rain.

Angela's' previously calm mood turned bluntly irritated as Arya asked her question, she knew the she-elf would eventually ask the question, but she had hope to stave off the question for as long as she could. "Many people have died in this world because they underestimated the knowledge of their opponent; they believe that because they hold secrets that there enemy will not be able to find out about them, that is where they are wrong. Vrael felt to this very fact, as have many figure though out the history of Alagaesia. What I mean by this is that I was once a said friend of the Riders, natural I was in on their secret, but to be personally fair they held much darker secrets than the true power of their dragons, I would beat a rather substantial amount of money on that fact." Though Angela began to speak irrationally the more she spoke her mood lessened back into her normal chipper and sarcastic mood. "Now I know you have another question for me so I will just answer it now. Yes I brought the Dauthdaert with me, yes it was not mine to take, and yes I do not regret a thing. When I was with Saphira I saw it there and I made sure some fool didn't take it thinking it to be some jewel. Oh and by the way you're welcome."

Arya glared at the witch as Angela laughed towards her; the witch always thought she knew everything. Normal it would be fine, but when it came to Angela the problem was that she was always right. She knew exactly how to get away with answering your question yet not actually answer your full question at the same time. "Well it is getting rather late, the two of you should probably head off to bed or whatever it is you folk do these days. Goodnight." And with a push Angela forced the pair out of the tent.

Murtagh and Arya looked at each other as Murtagh laughed, "Well she is as interesting as when I first saw her back in Farthen Dûr." The two began to walk as Arya lead them towards her tent, "She seems to know that we know now, yet she puts in off like nothing. I don't get her." Murtagh was again speaking cryptically as Arya shoot him a glance. Murtagh respond as he laughed. Thorn blowing smoke towards him, "What Thorn you don't think it's a little funny that she cannot see what right in front of her." This time Arya jumped in front of Murtagh as she glare into his eyes, "I has been a long two days, excuses me if I am not in my prime observations I've been a little busy fighting off practical gods."

Arya was irritated, she knew her sanity was running out if she was bring up gods that did not exist. She had given Murtagh a lot of room today, she offered him her friendship, something she didn't even offer to Eragon for a while, but she offer Murtagh it in less than a day of knowing his motives when staying with the Varden. Yes the Grey Folk had chosen him to help her and Eragon, but that didn't force her to have to be friends with Murtagh, at least so suddenly. Arya began to already regret her choice, all because he was mocking her, what was happening to her.

First Eragon had gotten under her skin now his older brother who two days ago was a hated enemy. _This is not me! _Arya though to herself. Arya turn away from Murtagh as she walked towards her tent, "Goodnight Murtagh." Was all she said as she left the Rider in the rows of tents of the Varden. Returning to what was now her tent; Arya for the second night in a row removed the stains of battle from her body. The dark black tunic she had put on that morning was now ripped, burned, and coated with blood and grim.

Drawing a bath Arya cleansed her body repeating what felt like an endless ritual of battle and cleaning. Galbatorix was supposed to be the last time she had to do this, the last time anyone had to do this. Now Alagaesia and especiallyher had to be dragged back into another cycle of death and battle. The Shades were about to return, if they had not already. The attack on the Varden showed that the Shades were back, but where they ready to go to war. She hoped deeply not. The battle with the two Shades today and the meeting with Eragon the First showed that even with the new power her and Murtagh had, they were not invincible, they were not gods, the Shades were.

_We need you Eragon; we need you to help us._ If Angela was right then it would be too late, from what Eragon the First told them the Shades would strike soon and hard, how where just Murtagh and her going to protect the whole of Alagaesia, they possessed great power, but so did there enemy and there enemy knew how to control their power.

Even though she could feel her new power, she did not fully understand how to use it or in what ways it could be used. Though her body seem to know how to us the basic forms of the energy she knew from what Eragon the First told them that his power was extremely vast and could be controlled to the fine details. But how was she to learn to use her power like that, Eragon was able to control his power with a great amount of detail without even know what the power was. Even Murtagh seemed to control his power with more ease than had Arya, but still when the Shades and especially Eragon the First's brother came they would be able to overwhelm the three off them as they understood how their power worked. They need to practice with their new power; they need to learn what it could do and how they could control it.

Arya remembered back to how Eragon the First described how their power was blood magic to generate the energy and spirit magic to control it. Arya also thought back to how she controlled her power during her fight with the Shade. Though her body controlled her movements she was in control, she had thought hard trying to control her will to generate the power needed to blast the Shades to pieces. _Is that how it works? _Arya questioned herself. Her power was just raw energy; all she had to do was will herself to use it.

Rising from the tub Arya dressed in one of her night gown tunic that Angela had provided her with. She would have to find Murtagh tomorrow and test her theory on how they could control their power. Arya's though quickly turned to Murtagh; she was becoming more and more irritated with herself about how she had handled him. She really barely knew him, aside from what Eragon had told her and what she had learned over the last few months. Much of what Murtagh had said over the last two days was a confused mess; even now no one really knew how honest Murtagh had been with them. He seemed sincere in both his apologize to the leaders of Alagaesia and his statements towards herself. But no one could be sure. As much as Arya wished to doubt him, she knew deep down that Murtagh was probably telling them the truth; still it was very strange to her why.

Murtagh went from clashing with his brother, to risking his life to save him. She remember the tears flowing down his eyes as they finally found Eragon among the ruins of the throne room, how he was definite about seeing his brother after Saphira died, but most importantly how Murtagh defied the King in the face of everything that who happen to him if he would fail. It was not as if he had come into a winning fight, Galbatorix had had herself and Saphira completely controlled, and Eragon ran through by Vrangr. He was what allowed herself and Saphira the ability to kill Shruikan, and he was the one would allowed Eragon's true power to finally spark.

Then something hit Arya that she had not thought about before, something no one had of before. Murtagh was bound to the king by his true name, there was no physical way Murtagh could have defied the King under his current bindings that meant that Murtagh was able to completely change his True Name, he had changed himself. But what made a man so filled with hate and anger to change his complete identity, what could do that to a man.

Arya had heard word from Nasuada herself that there was something there between them when they first meet in Farthen Dûr, had that sparked something more when she was captured. Murtagh had seemed slightly protective of her after he personally rescued her from the halls of his former master, but they did not seem to be anything else of that. Could it have been Eragon himself that caused the change? It made as much sense as his caring for Nasuada. Ever since the battle with the King Murtagh had been overly protective of his brother, wasn't that what he was doing in Urû'baen, protecting his younger brother?

Whatever it was only Murtagh knew and Arya doubt that she would be able to get it out of him. Murtagh had somehow been able to get the same result out of her that his brother had. It seem that whenever she was with one of the brothers her humanity seemed to come out, she acted more and more human. Why did both brothers affect her like that? Arya sighed loudly as she sunk into her cot; too many questions were left unanswered, and too many were personal questions. But for once in her life what she did know was how she felt for Eragon, now all see need to do was finally act on them, if she ever got the chance.

Arya closed her eyes hoping to whatever high power existed that she would be left un-plagued by visions that night.

Arya awoke clenching the sides of her bedding, neither dreams nor visions had plagued her that night, still she awoke with sweat covering her body. Her heart raced as she clenched her chest, her breaths were heavy as if the labor it took to breathe was too much for her to handle. Calming herself Arya rose from her cot, the soft grass ground weaved between her bare feet. _Perhaps today will be calmer,_ Arya though to herself, she really could use a break from the constant pressure of battle and politics.

Arya's head suddenly whipped around, she heard a distant noise not far from where she was, when all of a sudden an explosion struck the heart of the Varden. The blast caused the very earth to shake as she fell to the hard ground. Ash could be smelled as Arya rushed out her tent to see what had happened. The moment Arya looked out her tent fear struck her heart; smoke billowed up from where Eragon's tent was located. Without hesitation, or really thinking, Arya grabbed the Dauthdaert and raced over to Eragon's tent.

The scene there was a mess, ash and debris was everywhere, bodies laid throughout the surrounding area as other members of the Varden quickly gathered around to help those harmed or injured. The sight of Angela caught Arya's eye as she rushed over to the witch's side, much of her body was covered in soot and ash.

"Healer!" Arya called for, "I need someone here!" Angela's eyes suddenly shot open as she regained her bearings. Her eyes widen quickly, "Arya behind you." Turning quickly Arya saw a cloaked figure race away as he raced toward Urû'baen. The roar of a dragon followed the figure as Thorn and Murtagh had seen the assassin as well. Turning back to Angela, Arya tried to figure what had happened to Eragon. The witch tried to move as she held her head, "I don't know what happened, I stepped out this morning to go and see Nasuada, just as I returned a bright light consumed the area and then the tent exploded into piece, I don't know about Eragon. Go find him that figure was likely an assassin."

With that Arya bolted upward following Thorns figure into Urû'baen. Murtagh jumped from his dragon saddle as Thorn head back, Murtagh was completely unarmed as he spoke quickly as the pair rushed into the streets of Urû'baen, "Thorn is going to make sure there are no more of the assailants, we just awoke when we heard the explosion. We saw a figure run this way and concluded he was attempting to escape from the scene." The pair rushed past builds and rumble of the former city, Arya questioned Murtagh's lack of weapon for if the assailant was a Shade it would case issue.

"Sorry left it back at my tent, I'll be fine, I've got rather good at fighting unarmed, any ways I still have my raw power, so…" As the pair turned the corner the assailant nailed Murtagh across the neck sending him straight down, pushing Arya back as well. The assailant continued to run away as Arya rose gripping the Dauthdaert hard into her palms. "Murtagh stay down!" she yelled as she thought exactly what she wanted to happen. With a turn of her weapon she sent dozens of her razor sharp energy wires at the assailant.

But the assassin seemed to know this was coming, as he turned around he reached out and caught Arya's energy within his hands. Arya let out a gasp, she could not believe what the assassin was able to do, not even the Shades with the powers were able to control someone else energy force. Arya felt as the assassin pulled her own energy, trying to hold on Arya heaved back, but the assassin was much stronger than her. The only positive to this was she was able to finally get a looked at the assassin. He wore simple brown pants with a cloak that concealed his face.

As Murtagh began to rise, the assassin pulled hard on her energy strand forcing the Dauthdaert to rip right out of her hands. The assassin grabbed hold of the Dauthdaert as he threw it back towards Murtagh who had just gotten back on his feet. Lucky for Murtagh the staff end of the Dauthdaert smashed into his face as it sent him falling back onto the ground. Arya rushed forward ready to battle the assassin; this time the assassin made no move to leave as he simply stood there waiting for her. Arya sent a blast of her golden energy towards the assassin hoping it would have more effect than her previous attack. The assassin responded kindly by simple deflecting the blast of energy sending into a near building.

Arya ready for the fight as she went to strike at the assassin's mid chest, the assassin ducked under her as he flipped around kicking her right in the jaw. Arya returned blows with the assassin striking his upper thigh with a powerful kick only to have the assassin strike her again in her jaw. Arya back up again as the assassin charged her, return the favor Arya slid under the assassin striking his now exposed left leg, which sent the assassin into a nearby wall.

Turning to were Murtagh and the Dauthdaert were Arya extended her hand as she though only of her weapon, willing it to return to her. The weapon shock as if flew through he air directly into her extended hand. With her weapon back in her control she turned to face the assassin only to see that the assassin was already upon her, with a twist of her wrist Arya tried to strike at the assassin's head, but was unable to as the assassin ducked her blow only to wrap his arm around hers. Locked together the assassin pulled hard as Arya felt her shoulder give in as the assassin pulled her arm out of it socket. Arya yelled in pain as the Dauthdaert dropped to the ground as did she.

The assassin stood over her as he began to reach for her head, Murtagh once again came to help her. Recovered from his double beating Murtagh attacked the assassin with a violent passion. The two duel as if they both held swords, each seeming evenly matched. The two fought as the each of them battered the other apart. The two final paused as Murtagh rubbed his neck from his previous wounding while the assassin spat blood out his mouth from his upper lip. Arya sat in pain as she tried to clear her head to use her magic, but the reoccurring pain in her arm would not allow for her to be clear minded. Murtagh jumped forward as he struck at the assassin head, the assassin simply pulled away as he went to return the blow, right into Murtagh's plan. Murtagh quickly moved under the assassin's guard as he struck directly as the assassin's chest.

Though Murtagh expected the blow to hurt the result produced a great outcome than he thought, the assassin began to grasp his chest as if his chest was caving in from the pain. With a wild blow towards Murtagh, which was easily sidestepped, the assassin fell to the ground defeated.

Murtagh rushed over to Arya's side as he grabbed her arm, "It's dislocated, can you fix it, I can't move." Murtagh nodded as he grasped her shoulder, "On three," he said, "One…Two…" Murtagh pulled hard as he popped Arya's arm back into its proper place. Arya let out a small gasp as the pressure in her shoulder was finally released. Grabbing the Dauthdaert Arya ran up to the assassin, "Where is Eragon!" Arya yelled at the assassin as she violently trashed him, but the assassin didn't speak. Arya released him as she notice that his hand was still clutching his chest. As Arya kneeled down to look at what Murtagh had done, Murtagh himself began to speak, "What is it? Did he talk? Where is my brother?"

Arya simply ignored him; Arya pulled apart the assassin's shirt to reveal the wound that Murtagh had caused, or at least that's what she original thought it looked like. The assassin held a dark scare down the center of his chest. Murtagh continued on his rant, "Did they kill him!" he asked almost hysterically, Arya you answer me!" Murtagh seemed to become hysteric more by the minute. Arya traced the scar down the assassin's chest, it looks was so familiar.

Two and two finally clicked as Arya ripped the assassin hood off revealing his face. Arya dropped the Dauthdaert as soon as she saw the assassin's face holding on to him with all of herself. "What in the name of the king are you doing?" Murtagh yelled as he moved to where Arya was, "Are you…" but he fell silent. There in Arya's arms was Eragon live and conscious. "How is this possible?"

Arya wrapped her arms around him as she stood up supporting Eragon, his breaths became labored again as they were the last time he was in the streets of Urû'baen. Arya looked at Murtagh, concern was on her mind, "Murtagh help me, I think you might have reopened a wound of his when you hit him, we need to get him back to Angela." Murtagh never spoke as he grabbed his brother throwing him over his shoulder. The two once again raced back to the Varden, hoping that Murtagh had not just kill Eragon.

The pair made it back to the Varden camp as Thorn told Murtagh where Angela was being treated. Nasuada had wanted Eragon's condition to be kept secret from the soldiers of the Varden, but know every passerby saw their Rider, unconscious and batter to pieces.

Finally they reached Angela who was with Nasuada and many of the other leaders. Arya rushed up to her explaining what had happened, "He attacked the both of us, we thought he was the assassin that had attack him. He fought the both of us, I don't know why, but he did not once stop to pause of even look at us as if he knew us." Angela got to work looking over Eragon as the leader circled around to see the fallen Rider, "What exactly did you do to him?" the witch questioned Arya. Murtagh spoke up, "When we fought I hit him center chest, I ended up knocking him out, I think it was because of his previous wound."

Angela responded by placing her palms on Eragon chest, directly over his scar. After a few moments of utter silence Angela moved off, "He is fine, actual he seem perfectly fine. You said he fought you two?"

Arya and Murtagh both nodded their heads in agreement, "I don't see how that is possible, he should not be able to even perform basic tasks for weeks, let alone fight." Angela paused as a soldier came up to Nasuada, "My liege, we have found a body among the dead that has not been identified and is not one of our, we believe it may be one of the assassins." Angela was quick to act, "Bring the body. I need to see how the assassin was killed." The guard did not move, until Nasuada ordered him to do just as Angela had said.

By that point the leaders had begun to discuss amongst each other, while Murtagh, Angela, Nasuada, and Arya remained by Eragon's side. "What is it your thinking?" Nasuada questioned the witch. Angela sighed as she turned to face Nasuada, "To be honest I don't really know, there was a mighty amount of energy used today that caused that explosion, I can only think of one source for it, that does depend on the body though. I believe I can speak for Arya and Murtagh when I say, I though the assassin as a Shade, that kind of power could really only come from one sources, but there is a chance it could have came from Eragon himself." All three of the party thought about what the witch had said, they had never found an assassin, as the one they thought was the assassin was actually Eragon. Had Eragon awoken to find someone trying to kill him, and in response caused the explosion which he used to kill his attacker?

_But that still doesn't account for why Eragon attacked us,_ Arya though to herself. Before more could be though on that, the solider returned with a few of his men and a burned up corpse. Angela rushed over to the corpse as did most of the leaders. The corpse was mostly unharmed, if not for the giant whole in the center of the man's body, the person looked rather fine. The whole in the corpse's body was almost perfectly round and the flesh around the whole as burned inward. Angela stepped back, putting her hand on her chin, "I have seen a burn like this only once before, from you Murtagh. What is it that happened to you yesterday?"

Though he question was directed at Murtagh Arya felt fine answering the elder witch, "He was hit with the magic of the Shades, they kind Galbatorix used. The kinds were able to use now." Everyone knew what Angela was getting at, "Well it looks like our assassin became the victim, but that doesn't explain exactly who his killer was…" Angela stopped dead in her tracks as movements caught the attention of everyone. Turn everyone saw as Eragon stood before them. His brown eyes flickered around as he looked at the faces of those around him.

Arya felt her heart jump, it felt as if she had not really seen him for many years; she was the first to move towards him, not caring what the others would think. Extending her hand towards him, Eragon back up, his face showed no prominent emotion. Soon Murtagh was by her side trying to get some response from his brother. Unlike when Arya approached him, Eragon made no reaction to Murtagh's advance. Getting closer Murtagh began to speak, "Are you alright brother?"

Eragon's face went blank as his brother spoke; he shook his head from side to side as he ran his hands through his hair. Everyone was on alert, they had heard what Eragon had done, and now it seemed he was the one responsible for the explosion that morning, he was unstable now.

Arya finally lost her patience with him, "Eragon what is it, why did you attack us this morning?" Eragon's face again went blank, as he balled his fingers into fists; everyone grew even more on edge as they did not know what was wrong with Eragon and were his state of mind was. Roran stepped up from the crowd, he too was sick of what was going on here as he tried to reason with his cousin, "Eragon, your back! We have been worried about you. Everyone here has." Roran spoke with so much joy is his voice, unlike Murtagh and Arya who were just as equally as happy, but did not fully trust Eragon, in light of him attack the both of them.

Roran, like Murtagh and Arya tried to confront his cousin. As Roran closed Arya felt her hands yearn for the Dauthdaert, she felt something was going to happen. Arya looked over at Murtagh to see he felt the same way, Arya could hear as elven soldiers began to close in around Eragon, everyone feared something was going to happen. Roran made it close enough to wrap his arm around Eragon. Though Eragon did not return the hug, he did allow it. Then Arya notice something, an elf with a drawn bow was slowly moving into position to fire at Eragon. Arya knew the arrow was probably lased with magic to sedate Eragon, but then she saw Eragon, and he saw the archer as well.

"Murtagh" Arya yelled as Eragon shoved Roran to the ground. Arya reached out for her weapon just as the archer fired his shot. The arrow never made its mark as Eragon simply reached out and caught the arrow. That slowed everyone down as the elves around Eragon rushed the unarmed former-rider. Arya quickly turned to her mother knowing full well that she sent for the soldiers, "Call them off before someone gets killed!" was all she yelled before bodies began to fly.

The fully armored elves ran straight at Eragon, these elves were no human soldiers who could be easily dispatched, these were hard tested warriors. Yet there Eragon stood unarmed as elves charged him with drawn swords. Eragon easily dodged the elves increasingly fast attacks, and whenever there was on opening Eragon would disarm his attacker and send them fly into the air or down to the ground with a violent series of blows. Murtagh stood back as he tried to restraint the elves from provoking Eragon on more. Arya rushed in as she saw an issue, there a batter elf laid behind Eragon, the elf raised his palm as he utter a word in the ancient language. "No!" Arya screamed, but it was too late, a bolt of electricity leap from the elf's palm, Eragon turned just in time to deflect it with his palm as he glared at the elf. Murtagh and Arya looked at each other as they rushed Eragon, both knowing how Eragon would respond.

The leaders above watched as Eragon ripped apart dozens of elven warriors with his bare hands. Eragon began to uses his true power as the elves around him tried to sedate him with force and magic. The magic of the elves was strong but nowhere as powerful as the power of the Grey Folk. Eragon final finished the last of the elves as Murtagh came at him, Eragon and Murtagh began the dance once again, this time with more magic then before.

Murtagh would send blast of his crimson energy at Eragon between attacks, only for Eragon to simply wave them off as if they where nothing. Eragon would hence return with his own torrents of his white energy as the two tried to outdo each other. Arya after make sure that her mother's soldiers where fine, went to help Murtagh. Using the Dauthdaert Arya jump onto Eragon's back putting her spear under Eragon's neck as she tried to knock him out. With a kick Eragon sent Murtagh back as to open him up to deal with Arya. Reaching around Eragon grabbed Arya's shoulders as he ripped her off his back, sending her into Murtagh.

The two collided sending them to the ground as Eragon approached them wielding the Dauthdaert. As Eragon neared the two and elf tired to grab Eragon, only to have Eragon backhand him. Eragon looked over the pair as he raised the Dauthdaert against them. Arya quickly tired to reason with him, she couldn't believe what Eragon was going to them. "Eragon, it's me. It's Arya. Please stop this, you don't know what you're doing. Look at the people you're hurting! This isn't you!" Arya was practically crying at him.

For the first time Eragon's face seem to register something of an emotion other than anger. He finally spoke, though it was his voice it did not sound like his words, "I don't know who you are, but you came after me! Do not act as if you know me, if you wish to lie to me then so be it, it is not my life." Arya's heart sank, _he doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember any of us._ Eragon raise the Dauthdaert as the screams of the leader could be heard. Arya blink only to then see Eragon go flying as Thorn's tail smashed into his body send him back.

Thorn stood over the pair as he protected them from Eragon's crazed mind. Eragon rose as he shuddered back, "Dragon, how is that possible!" Eragon moved backwards, Arya now knew that Eragon's mind was not with him, he had lost his memories. But Thorn was a dragon, a dragon like Saphira. Angela had said that the loss of the bond with Saphira could cause something like this to happen, that Eragon mind would be unable to handle the pain of his loss, so it would just ignore it.

Now Eragon stood down a dragon he had once faced before, but this time it seemed he had no remorse. Arya turned to Murtagh as fear struck her, "Murtagh warn Thorn to be careful Eragon is unstable and has lost his memory he could actual harm Thorn!" though the statement sounded crazy, and unarmed warrior versus a dragon, both Arya and Murtagh knew that Eragon's magic was stronger than any Shade or even their own power. Murtagh quickly relayed the message, but Thorn ignored it as Eragon rushed him._"He truly is a fool." _Thorn told his rider before cutting him off.

Eragon rushed the dragon as Thorn swiped his massive claw at Eragon, Eragon jumped up into the air avoiding the swipe as he sent a blast of white energy directly at Thorn. The blast connected with the ruby dragon as the energy dissipated around the great dragon. Thorn became angered as the lone rider was actually able to harm him. Once again Thorn struck at Eragon as he tried to pin the rider down. Eragon once again dodged the blow, instead of blast Thorn, Eragon rushed up the dragon's maw as he put all his energy in to his foot as he spun around kicked the dragon in its head, a blow that my any means would have shattered every bone in his leg, but the blow did not, as the energy pushed the larger ruby dragon aside..

The feet before the leaders and the pair below was unbelievable, Eragon was unarmed and injured yet he stood there fighting a dragon. By that point Thorn had had enough, though his rider told him not to, Thorn let lose a torrent of ruby flames. The fire soon surrounded Eragon as Roran and Nasuada gasp, hoping that their loved one was still okay. Though Arya and Murtagh were not worried as they had seen Eragon be consumed by fire before, and they feared what would happen. Eragon's energy began to flow from his hands as it pushed Thorn's torrent of flames back, there streams of magic and energy combined together at the center. Thorn growled as he pressed his attack. Murtagh rose as he tried to approach Eragon, someone needed to end this fight before one of the two was severally harmed. Eragon only continued his attack until the two streams of energy began to pour out of their streams they were meant to flow through. Seeing this Murtagh looked towards the consul, "Get down!" he yelled ducking himself as Thorn's and Eragon's magic exploded violently, causing a shockwave of termers to follow.

When the dust finally cleared Murtagh and Arya rose from her previous spot, the pair looked for Eragon and Thorn. Thorn was first to be spotted as he laid still on the ground. Murtagh rushed over to his soul partner making sure he was fine. Arya began to search the grounds for Eragon, hoping nothing happened to him.

Arya saw as a figure rising up from around were Eragon last was as she quickly ran over to him. And there he was; Eragon was bleed from his temple and clutching his left side as she approached him. Arya knew she need for him not to run as no matter how he felt for Arya now, she knew who Eragon was deep done and how he belonged here with her. "I'm sorry Eragon." Arya quickly struck Eragon with the Dauthdaert as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Roran was the first to get to where Eragon was, as he asked what Arya did to him. "I just hit him in the head really hard that usually works." Murtagh soon reached them as he looked down at his brother. "This is going to be a problem." Arya glared at him, stating an obvious fact was not going to help them, better to just kept his mouth shut. "What I'm just saying that because what if they see Eragon as a treat. I mean, he did just fight Thorn completely unarmed with nothing but his magic, I don't think they will be able to handle the fact that Eragon has that much power, maybe if he was in his right mind, but he's not. They're going to see him as a threat and us as a threat."

As much as Arya wanted to ignore Murtagh and his comments she could not. He was completely right; the two of them had withheld information because of fear. Fear that the consul would not be able to deal with the knowledge of their world. Yes they with held it because Eragon deserved to hear it first, but there were other motives. Roran quickly spoke in regards to what Murtagh said about Eragon, "Eragon would never turn on us, he has always proven himself. You two call him your friend yet you turn your backs on him when he needs you most." Roran's words were bitter and harsh Arya felt as if she had been sucker punched.

"Roran, we are not trying to turn against him, we are in the same boat as he is. What I'm saying is that getting Eragon back to his normal self is crucial right now." Arya wanted nothing more than to have Eragon back, but would he ever really be back, Galbatorix had changed him, his power, his new enemy, his new self. Everything about him was going to be different, there was nothing she or anyone else could do to help that, it was all in Eragon's own hands. Based off of what she saw here today I looked like Eragon was fight hard to not return back to his own self. His mind had shut off everything that she cared so much about him, leaving only his hatred and distrust.

Eragon was with them now, yet he still remained locked away behind his own mind. Whether to protect himself or another reason Arya new that this person, this person who couldn't remember or trust her was not Eragon, not the real one. He may possess his powers but not his heart, and without that it wasn't Eragon, not really.

_Eragon were ever you really are, we'll find you. We need you. Alagaesia need you! _

**AN: **

**That was the best chapter I have ever written, fun wise! I can really tell because I wrote it all in one day. I really hope ya'll liked this chapter, this really is where everything is going to started rolling out of control for our characters. And man oh man Eragon is just a problem, guess we can add that to the list of issues that are about to exploded really soon here. The plus side it that Eragon is back, well kind of, the bad side is that now it looks like the "master" is going to come pay Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh a little visit, but when?**

**On another note, I did get some flak for the "Arya speech" at the end of Chapter 9, I did expect that, I hope that I can make more sense of that conversation with this chapter and future chapters. But I did give a strong explanation for that in my AN for last chapter so I feel good about that. **

**Lastly I hope that the fighting and combat scene is readable to ya'll, (Eragon wiped the floor with Arya and Murtagh, twice… and Thorn) I am having more difficulty turning what's in my crazy head onto a written median. Love to get some feedback on that for future chapter where there is going to be a lot, epically when the "master" comes into it, as we (both the reader and myself) have not seen him fight yet, (Hint: you think Eragon is powerful, ha!) **

**Really hope ya'll like and enjoyed my story so far, much more to come! **

**See y'all soon! Thank to all my followers and reviewers. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Ch 11: Bitter Revelations

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

Bitter Revelations

Dragon wing's soared over the dark sky of Alagaesia, rain clouds surrounded the area as large drops of water poured into the morning sky. The dragon let out a great roar as he dove down below the clouds, to the sight of death and war. Men and beast clashed as rain pelted both sides with brutal force. As dragon and Rider dove down a bolt of flame came flying towards the Rider and his dragon. With a simple wave of the Rider's hand, the flames dispersed into nothingness. Volleys of arrows rocketed towards the beasts, many finding their mark between the creatures weak armor, bring them down. The Rider looked for his king among the masses, looking down he saw his fellow warrior's battling against the foul beasts and their strange weapons, though the beast were strong and fierce the combined forces of Alagaesia fought hard and with all they held to force their enemy back.

Finally the Rider saw his king, his silver armor shown as if the sun was still about; around him bodies fell to the ground as he cut through them with his sword and trident. The Rider gestured to his right as another Rider came into view; the pair of Riders swept down to join their king. Removing themselves from their mounts the two joined in the ground battle as there dragon's began to dive into the heart of the enemy lines, blasting flames throughout their ranks.

Moving forward the pair reached their king as he slew one of the beasts. His armor was smeared with blood and grim, as did his sword and trident. The pair rushed forward joining the king as the two drew their weapons, the one a sword and double sided battle-axe and the other a shield and spear with a long blade extending from the tip. Together the three used their superior power and skills to destroy whole ranks of their enemy, but the beasts were not there true targets. That which controlled the very minds of the beast was who the three sought after.

"There!" the king yelled as he blasted apart an enemy, the king positioned his trident toward his target as he released a great burst of power. The blast made contact with his enemy, who was readying for a fight. As the king battled the beasts before him, his Riders charged the dark controller of the beast. The being blasted his own energy at both Rider's, each one knew how to handle their enemy as they dodged the blast of power easily moving ever closer to their target. As they moved closer the being summoned more beast to his aid him. This posed little threat to the pair as they quickly blasted and cut through the new creatures, as their target began to ever slowly move away from the battle.

From behind the Riders, the king rushed forward, he was determined to not let his enemy escape this time. With an enormous amount of energy the king ripped apart the beasts around him, quickly rushing after the dark being. The being moved out of the mass of his creations as he moved into open ground. The king followed as he hosted his trident up into his right hand, with all his strength he hurdled his weapon at the being like a javelin. The being turned around only to catch the trident before its bared ends bored ever harmfully into his flesh. The being let lost a cackling laugh, "You never do learn." The dark being yelled at the king. The king returned his glare as he yelled back, "You can be surprised what a man can learn from the likes of you!"

With that the king released his reserves of energy into his palm, much to the dislike of the being before him. Crushing the energy in his hand the king sent a link of energy strait to his weapon that the being held. The resulting explosion caused the dark being to fly far away from the main battle. The pair of Rider's were still caught up in battling the beast but the sight of their king fighting the dark being finally gave them the strength to end their petty fights and join their king.

Their king himself rushed after where the being had been sent, grabbing his trident from where it had been dropped after the explosion. The king found the being, but not how he expected him to be.

The being himself was a dark creature; he bore a pure black set of armor and a long cloak that flowed out behind him. The being rose from where he was blasted, before him stood the three nuisances that had cost him much of his power. He laughed, though the three had caused him pain he was happy that now he would finally be rid of them. The Riders flanked their king as they prepared for the worst.

The being raised out his arms as dark energy began to flow out from his cloak. The king and his Riders backed up as the beings feet left from the ground as he hovered above them. The being laughed as his laugh turned into a hysteric mess, his dark energy seeped out from within him as it formed an aura of energy around him as he prepared for his finally move. "We have such history together, my King!" the being hissed as more of his energy began to flow around him.

The ground beneath the king and his Rider shook violently, the beings dark powers began to consume the life energy of the very area that surrounded the king. In the face of the dark powers of the being the king stood strong. "What are you doing you monster!"

The being laughed from above the king, his energy began to pour into the ground below him as he continued to heckle the king, "You will soon see. I will always be above you! All ways and forever, until the end of time!" with that the being pulled all his energy together as he smashed it into the ground below him. The king and his Riders ran back as the explosion ripped apart the very ground below them apart. As the blast expanded it pushed the three warriors backwards, separating them apart.

The king quickly regained his barring as his vision blurred for the impact of the explosion. The dark being stood over him, as something moved behind him. The being before him hovered over him as he grabbed the king hoisting him into the air, his hand tightened around the king's throat. The king cried as the dust behind the being fell away. The simply began to laugh, "You think that our power was the only great force. You are such a fool. I have waited so long for this moment, for this one single moment. And now it is finally here!" Behind the being a large figure rose up, the king could do nothing but stare in horror.

"What in the name of Alagaesia is that? How does such a thing even exist?" The king shook as the horror in front of him unfolded. They were all going to die…

Murtagh awoke with a startle. His body ached as he rose from his slumber, his mind still raced around the strange dream he had had. He had been having the same dream since the death of the king, he knew it meant something but he could put together what the vision truly meant. He had thought his vision was of what the battle with Eragon the First and his brother's Shades was like but there where to many details out of place.

There were two Riders there and the army that was what Murtagh thought was Eragon's brother were not Shades but some dark creatures that the evil Shade controlled. But the placement looked right, the desert grassland like environment matched closely to what the Hadarac Desert was now, Eragon told him and Arya that is was a lush grassland plains before their battle destroyed it, turn the grassland into a desert. Murtagh could not come to grips with his dream; he did know why the same dream kept recurring over and over.

Putting the dream away Murtagh emerged from his tent into the early morning air, the Varden had generously allowed him his own residence to sleep in and to house his various belongings, though they were rather few. What little Murtagh could call his own he had looted from his quarters in Urû'baen the previous day.

Murtagh ran his hand over his chin as he felt the small hairs of a growing beard. Returning to his tent Murtagh shaved and cleansed his face with magic, looking through what little cloths he owned Murtagh settled with a dark black tunic, as he was just to do. Leaving Murtagh checked his great dragon as Thorn was still resting from his battle with Eragon the previous day.

Murtagh sighed as he strapped Zar'roc to his belt, its new sheathe shinned in the early morning light. After its transformation with his new Grey Folk powers Murtagh had choice but to fashion himself a new sheathe, he was versed in many blacksmithing and leatherwork techniques that he need to make his new slightly curved sheathe. Finally Murtagh headed off, he and Arya agreed to meet the previous day to practice with their new powers, but he wished to see his brother first.

The consul had agreed to hold Eragon captive until his memories return or at least he seemed more stable around the Varden. Much to Murtagh's and Arya's dismay the consul of leader demanded that some form of a spell or something was used to subdue Eragon's powers. While he personally thought the idea undermining he could not disagree with the fact that without Eragon being physically unconscious they held no control over him, nor could they even really control him if he got lose again. So he and Angela used a chemical potion that the dark king had shown Murtagh in how to suppress normal magic of Riders and magicians to prohibit Eragon's magic. With Angela's help he was able to find a dosage that should be able to suppress even Eragon's Grey Folk powers, but the unpredictable nature of the Grey Folk powers made it hard to know if the potion who even work. The lack of anyone waking him up in the middle of the night because his brother had escaped made him believe that the potion had worked and the Eragon was still contained with the bars of his cell.

As Murtagh enter the city he walked pass many of the Varden, the population of the army was slowly making its way into fully moving into the ruined city, rebuilding and clearing off the sights of war had already begun as citizens worked hard to rebuild their previous and future homes.

Murtagh finally neared the build that was chosen to house his brother. The guards that were posted outside looked tired and needing of some rest and food. Though most of the Varden still did not trust him and Thorn, most of Nasuada's Nighthawks had seen what he did the previous day, most now had a mutual respect for him; some even seemed to give him so actually form of respect.

"_Give yourself some credit my Rider, you did slay the kings dragon and help slay the king, they are sure to be those that feel you have earned your place among them"_ Thorns thoughts were kind to him, he really hope that the Varden could except him. He knew what he was, part of him was a monster like his father, but there was also the same honorable warrior like his brother. He wanted more than anything to become that person. _"Us Thorn, they well respect us." _

"Morning" Murtagh greeted the two guards, one snapped up to attention while the other remained slouched over, seeming practically asleep. Seeing this Murtagh mentioned how the chiefs were preparing breakfast, "I can handle my brother; please I will inform your master that you two left on much need leave." The guards remained standing; Murtagh shrugged his shoulders, as he moved for the door. It was so hard to be respectful when the world around you hated the image that he had created under the king for himself.

Inside the stone building prison bars separated the small area into two cells. Dim light was given off by a lone candle in the middle of the cell. Shadows from the outside light cause most of back of the cell to be concealed in the blackness of the still early morning. A cot remained right in the center of the cell, as its user laid upon it. At the sight of his visitor Eragon rose from his cot to greet whoever was there to torment him next.

He had received a lovely visitor the previous night. A dark haired elf who he meet earlier that day. He had tried twice to kill her, but was foiled both times. Once by the Rider before him and then by his pesky dragon. The elf had insisted they knew each other, but he thought not of it. He did not think of much, he could not remember really anything about himself; all he knew was that the one who claimed to be his brother and the one who claimed to be his friend both chased after him, weapons draw. That said more about exactly who they were in his mind set than any actually words did.

Murtagh gripped the bars of his brother's cell, as Eragon rose up walking towards the bar. "Good morning brother." Murtagh again welcomed his brother, but Eragon would see none of it, snorting he pushed of the claim of his so called brother.

"Why don't we just cut out the crap your about to give me, we are both intelligent people here. Well I can really only speak for myself, but no matter." Eragon's lips parted ways for a dark grin. Murtagh had seen that very grin on the king so many times; every time horror would soon enter his life, as the king would inflict pain or torture upon his mind and body. Now his own brother wore that same smile, Murtagh fought with himself. This person before him could not be his brother; he look like Eragon and he moved like him, but the one in front of his eyes was not his brother. This was the person that Eragon swore to fight against, the person who Eragon would show mercy even if there was none to give. "By the Riders, who are you?"

Eragon only smiled more, "We are no brothers, we look nothing alike and we act even farther apart." hard laughter broke through Eragon's words as he turned around only to being to pace around his cell. Every word he spoke was like poison escaping his lips, ever phrase was a blow to Murtagh's stomach.

"Look at you. In the company of elves and dwarfs, what in the name of this land even are you? Oh that's right… you're a Rider, which means your nothing but someone's loyal lap dog!" Eragon's smug expression sent nothing but irritation through Murtagh body.

Murtagh's knuckles whitened as he gripped the bars harder, only to have Eragon continue his rant as more and more malice left from his words.

"You best hope is I never get out of here, you may have found a way to suppress my magic, but I will find a way out. And when I do mark my words, you will have wished you killed me when you had the chance. I will rain holy war upon you! I will consume every moment of your life until I have finally kill you. Or even better yet, I will find that she-elf you care for so much and kill her in front of you. Only then will I remove your head from your body, ending what is left of your pathetic life!"

Eragon yelled at Murtagh from the top of his lungs, the pure hatred in his voice enraged Murtagh. He was right, this person was not Eragon. This person was full of nothing but hate for everyone around him. Eragon had taken it too far; he was placing himself into a dark whole, threatening not just Murtagh's life but Arya's as well. This made Murtagh's blood boil to a point of little return. He knew that Arya was the only really salvation for his brother, Murtagh had seen the way his brother protected her before she even spoke a word to him, and even more so over the multiple engagements they had over the war.

Murtagh slammed his fists around the metal bars his temper was spiking inscrutably high after Eragon's threat. "Listen to me brother you will do no such thing, if you even try to harm her I will…" Murtagh's harsh words stopped, Eragon eagerly awaited his scolding from Murtagh as he smiled ear to ear.

_This is what he wants_, Murtagh thought to himself. _Eragon wants me to explode, to loss hold over myself, to loss control. Eragon want everyone else to feel as lost as he is._ Murtagh's stopping caused Eragon to waver; his smile fell as he scowled towards the Rider before him.

"Come on! Finish it. You'll do what? Huh? What will you do to me?" Eragon became unstable yelling to the top of his lungs once more as he tried to get some reaction from the Rider. Eragon gritted his teeth as Murtagh just stood there with his head held high. "Tell me!"

"No." was all that Murtagh said before Eragon exploded. Rushing the bars Eragon grabbed Murtagh by the throat as he squeezed with all that was left of his strength. Murtagh reasonably pried Eragon's hand from his throat quite slowly using his superior strength all the while remaining calm as to not stir Eragon anymore. Eragon growled with rage as Murtagh tossed him to the ground.

Fixing his tunic Murtagh began to step away towards the exit to the cell. Grasping the handle Murtagh turned around one last time looking at his brother as he laid on the grown rage still filling his eyes. "You are better than this Eragon. You are better that all of this. I know this because you were the one who taught me that I control my own life. That I did not have to become a simple element to a much larger equation. You taught me that we are each our own person, that we are in control of our own fate. But right now you are not that person. You have become the person who you would have sworn to defeat. The person that cannot even handle his own pain to the point that he simple shuts of his humanity."

The last line of Murtagh's speech seemed to give some reaction out of Eragon as Murtagh moved away from the door and back to his brother. "The others think that your loss of memory is a choice out of your hands, that may be true, but you are still in control of yourself Eragon. I think you hold the key to our freedom, to your own emotion. You pretend that you do not care about the people around you. Even without your memories you are Eragon, who you are does not change just like that. You have done this to yourself, you've locked away your emotions because you don't know how or what to feel anymore, because you can't remember. Because you are afraid. But I tell you, Eragon it is okay to feel, to caring once more. You try to provoke me so I will lash out against you because that is what you want; you want me to seem like a threat to you so you can shut me out. So you can shut your emotions out. Your emotions that make you who you are."

Eragon rose up from where he previously laid. Scowling at Murtagh Eragon grasped onto his cell bars resting his arms on them. "You think you know about me. You know nothing! I do not hold my own keys, but that matters not. Even if I could remember who I am and who all of you are I won't! I wouldn't want to remember the likes of all of you!"

Murtagh let his brother's word simple wash over him, he believed in what he told his brother and he knew that Eragon was trying to get a reaction out of him. Trying to stir up the rage and anger that he held within him, because Eragon wanted that. He wanted everyone around him to seem harmful and hateful towards him, because it would only allow him to shut off his emotions towards them all the more. No, he would not give his brother that way out, he could not allow that of himself. His brother had lost everything around him and almost his own life. He lost so much that he was willing to shut everything away to prevent the pain that he had to feel.

It was selfish, his want to have his brother back, by all means Eragon should be allowed to lock away his pain, he lost his soul mate. He could only image what would happen if he himself lost Thorn, what that would do to him, but Eragon was not him. No, Eragon was so much stronger that him. So if it was selfish that so be it; he need his brother, so did Arya, and so did all of Alagaesia. They were all about to be covered by darkness, and there only hope was covered by that very darkness currently.

They need Eragon, and Eragon need to return to himself and cast away this person that he was now, this person that was not him. Murtagh again headed for the door as Eragon yelled again. "He will never come back! I am not Eragon!" Eragon's statement hit Murtagh hard, but Murtagh knew he needed to just leave, the longer he stayed the longer his brother had to spark something within him. Sill Murtagh was scared and he feared for his brother.

Exiting the building Murtagh head for the hill outside Urû'baen, were he and Arya chosen to meet to practice with their new magic and power. He did fear ever so deeply that his brother was not going to return to them. Angela had not a clue as to how to help his brother, no one did. Angela's on thought was to simply let Eragon's mind recover at his own pace. But Eragon's pace was to be too slow; they need him to be ready for the Shades return, for Eragon the First's brother's return.

Making his way up the hill Murtagh thought's still churned as he saw Arya resting on the ground. See wore one of her normal tunic and leggings as the Dautherdert laid between her legs. "Morning" Arya rose as she saw Murtagh walk over to where she laid. Murtagh quickly noticed the dark lines beneath the elf's eyes, she look exhausted from the previous days, who could really blame her.

"Are you okay to practice? Do you need to get some rest?" Murtagh tried to be as polite as possible but Arya seemed to be immediately irritated by what he said. Her eyes narrowed into a dark glare as she circled Murtagh with the Dautherdert draw and ready. Clear she was ready to start the practice with the new powers but Murtagh spoke before she could lung at him.

"I saw Eragon this morning." Arya's eyes grew urgent at the mention of her Rider, noticing this Murtagh quickly continued. "The potion work on him, he seems to be taking a strong disliking to it, but he really has little choice to it. Anyway, I'm guessing you spoke to him recently? He seemed put off by his last visitor." Arya moved to her previous spot as she knew their conversation would keep them from any practice for the time being.

"I was with him last night, and yes he was put off. The constant yelling and hatefulness caused by head much pain. I cannot say I did not try to spark his memory, but he would have none of it. It seems that with his memories gone so too has his emotions, at least the positive ones that I would normal associate with him. His memories hold the key to all of this, but I can't seem to trigger them anyway I try."

Murtagh took in what Arya had just said, all night with Eragon, no wonder he was in a foul mood. Murtagh though that he should share what his theory on the matter was, and how he told Eragon it to. "I don't believe that. He may have lost his memories, but he didn't lose his emotions." Joining Arya Murtagh sat by her side as the pair overlooked the ruined city. "He doesn't know us, he doesn't know anyone. But most of all he doesn't know himself. How can he, his mind is protecting him from the pain he would have to be feeling if he had his memories. But those memories don't control his emotion. A person is still the same person even with their memories. Who they are becomes a part of them, that they hold within themselves regardless of their past. He just acting like your kin."

"My kin?" Arya question, her eyes starting to form her now famous glare.

"Yes, your kin. You elves withhold your emotions from the outside world. You still have emotions just choice not to show them. Why is this?"

Arya thought on the question for a moment before answering it. "I suppose it's because we don't want the people around us to us those emotion to harm us. I guess we do it to protect ourselves. I did that, for a long time. I withheld my emotion. I put on a mask, so no one would really know what or who I was and what I felt." Arya eyes open wide as she spoke.

"See, that's just what he's doing. He's hiding his emotion, at least the positive ones because he fears everything around him. Aggression to the unknown is a normal reaction to an unknown atmosphere. He's protecting himself, his mind shields him from the pain of his memories, and his lack of emotion shield him from reemerging his past. He's trying to build up a wall, a wall he can us to protect himself from the pain of his past. Just like you did…"

Arya's eyes returned to their cold color as Murtagh again acted as if he knew her. "You don't know anything about me Murtagh!" Murtagh just smiled as he chucked a little, "You sound just like him you know. Just like Eragon." With that Arya looked away from the Rider as her cheeks began to get hot. _Why does he do this to me!_ Arya quickly thought to herself.

"I know more about you that you would think. I know that you were just like Eragon is now. Not with the memory lose, but with the lack of emotion, except for anger. After what you went through in Gilead, with Durza I see why." At the mention of her capture Arya's head bowed down onto her knees as she tried to forget her days during and after Durza. "I get it. I really do, the torture, the want to forget it all, and more than anything the need to shut away your emotions out of fear. Out of fear that someone will use those very emotions against you. It's destructive, like an endless loop of pain and torment into this cycle of self-destructive nature. Lucky for us we had someone to help us realize that there's more to life than that pain." Arya slowly looked up to see Murtagh as the wind picked up blowing both his and her jet black hair into their faces.

"He saved us without even meaning to. Just with that I owe him my life. And you gave him your life." Murtagh turn to look into the elf's deep emerald eyes, the same beautiful color as her magic. "You claim that I do not know you, but it is you that do not know me. The Varden does not full trust me, but I can live with that. It's you that I need to trust me. Arya I need you to trust me. We are in this together."

Arya let out a deep sigh as she took in what Murtagh said; despite her best efforts Murtagh, in just a few days, seemed to get fully under her skin, just as his brother had. Maybe he was right he did seem to pick her apart more than any other person had before her and she knew nothing about him. How could she full trust him when he openly emitted she knew nothing about him. Did that mean all the façade of the King's evil Red Rider was just that a façade? Or did it mean that he was who he really was?

Before she could speak Murtagh started again this time speaking even quieter than before, "Your elf by blood. Your kin don't give off or show emotions, not even with your own kind. But your different Arya, I final see what it is Eragon sees. What he see in you. And I she what you see in him." Arya was being blown away by the words Murtagh was saying, the façade he had was not that of the Kings Rider or even of the man that Arya met so briefly in Farther Dûr. Murtagh was so much more like his brother than even he would give himself credit.

"How did he help you Murtagh, you have fought with him more than you knew him. How is it that he saved you?" It was Murtagh's time to be silent as he looked away, staring into the sky of the morning horizon.

"I would say there were two times in my life when Eragon really saved me. First was before we ever met. Back before I was a Rider, during the time when we travel with you and Saphira to the Varden, trying to save you from the poison Durza gave you. At a point we came across some slave traders, both myself and Eragon detested slavery, and we sought out to free the slaves from their captures. We did just that, and after we kill the slavers there was one left, the head slaver was left, unarmed and defenseless. Eragon thought it right to spare him as he was unarmed and defenseless, But me being me at the time removed the slavers head. I gave both myself and the slaver no honor in that action, and Eragon saw to it to make sure I knew that.

Eragon would not have known nor would many who even know me now, but I try to hold myself to a higher standard of honor, both in battle and in life. But throughout my life I have been forced to break that which I would hold high, and this point in my life was one of my lowest points. I argued with Eragon about what I did which caused a rift between us; I thought that I was in the right because I did not want to admit to myself that which I had done. For a while on the journey me and Eragon did not speak or interact together at all. The longer it lasted the longer I grew hard; I looked at what I had become and where I was. I hated it, I hated it all, but most of all I hated that I knew I could not change. I was in no position to change, I have always adapted to my circumstance, and I was never allowed the opportunity to be that morally high held person I wanted so badly to be."

"And the second?"

"The Varden gave me a chance to become that person, a chance to prove that I was an honorable man, that I could become something great. But that greatness I strove for found another path for me. I was capture and brought to the King were I became his sworn Rider, destined to battle my own brother. The only person I ever felt any feeling of loyalty towards. Natural after I was told we were brother it made my rage even greater, the King used the dark powers he held to manipulate me and Thorn. Thorn was forced into a body that was not really his and I had a spell upon me that would heighten my emotions, but only select emotions. Jealously, hatred, and rage above all else.

The King used me like a trained dog to battle Eragon, and I was nothing but happy to oblige. Every time I battled my brother I could feel myself wasting away to nothing. I hated it, every moment of it I hated it. I could do nothing against it, though I wanted peace with my brother the kings spell brought forth nothing but my rage. I thought myself lost; Thorn could not help me as he too was bound to the king. I would have been lost if it was not for Eragon telling me how to change my name, how if I truly wanted to be a better person then I could be.

I had never known I could do such a thing; the king had left that out of his teaching for obvious reasons. So I strived toward my goal to break away from the king, ironically it was Nasuada that would helped me with my change. After I captured her we were able to bond, I tried to help her through her torture, as I myself went through much of the same. With the pain that I caused her I was able to push myself to finish my change, well to a point. Though Nasuada was able to help me I think it was when I enter the throne room to see the lot of you and my brother being pinned down that made me final crack. I was finally free and I was done with being the king's loyal dog."

Murtagh finally finished his speech as he coughed loudly. The sun seemed to already be above them, the day was in full swing and there was much for the both of them to do. Arya knew it would be best that they began their practice, but a last question hung over her head. Something that Murtagh had said about her earlier.

"You said that you see what I see in Eragon." Arya turned so the she and Murtagh were again face to face as they sat not inches from one another. "What do I see?"

Murtagh looked deep into her eyes, the moment seem tense as Arya stared him down. The two sat there gaze locked until Murtagh had his wits about to finally speak. "You love him."

It was all that need to be said, for all of Arya's locked away emotions and all of her concealment it was Murtagh of all people who saw right through her, right to how she truly felt for Eragon. Murtagh saw it just it just as she herself did. The Rider who was just her sworn enemy was able to pick apart her closes secret. She tried desperately to keep a straight face, refusing even to move away from looking into Murtagh's eyes. She refused to give him any ground, to believe in his claim. All she could think of where the Kings words to her after he had broke Eragon's mind. That she was a weakness to him, not that it mattered anymore. Eragon could care less about her now; he would not even look at her as if he held her with any emotion other than hate.

Fear began to once again seep into Arya's mind as she thought of what was to become of her love for Eragon now that Eragon was gone. The King had shown that even in his darkest moment he still cared about her, but now with Saphira gone everything would change. Even if Eragon could regain his memories were would that leave them.

She was still in the same boat, she and Eragon still had a war to win, and any relationship would be a distraction from their duties. But now she would have to live with that full knowledge of what it was she felt for him. I was much easier before as she could dismiss her feelings as just friendship, but now she knew and there was no going back from that. And what if she did confront him, would he even accept her, she had rejected him multiple times, why would he even care now.

Thankfully Murtagh broke their glance as he rose up from where the two had been sitting breaking Arya's thought stream. Drawing Zar'roc Murtagh began to swing the blade around as he ready for their much need practice. Arya joined beside him as she readied the Dautherdert.

"I got a few things we can try, but I want to hear how you think we actually control our power?" Arya question Murtagh before he could get hasty. Murtagh's brow immediately furrowed as he thought on what to say.

"I don't really know, I just think what I want and my power or energy does just that." Arya laughed at his seemingly childish tone as Murtagh sent a friendly glare back at her. "Do not mock me elf." He yelled back playfully, "Try yourself, how to control your own power then." Murtagh challenged. Arya replied by raising her blade above her head as to challenge Murtagh. "I think my power is greater than yours. I think that you are right, as to how we control our power. We control it with our very wills and I, dear Rider, have a greater will than you."

Arya's taunt worked as Murtagh's previous smile was lost behind the now serious tone of his blank expression and posture. Raising Zar'roc Murtagh accepted the elf's challenge as the two began to circle one another.

Murtagh waited quietly as his thoughts turned back to what he knew of the elf and how to defeat her. He could recall the duel that his brother and the elf had back in Further Dûr, but aside from hearing of the elf and seeing her fight Shruikan, he had never actually fought or seen the elf fight. He figured she trained with Eragon, and knowing his brothers level of swordsmanship, he was able to place the skill of the elf before him. He knew his greatest advantage would be that he wield a sword, a weapon he was quite familiarly with, even though the actually blade and hilt were slightly different. While Arya wielded a weapon that she never before had dueled with. Still he did not want to underestimate the power of the Grey Folk that she wielded. He had seen her us that power to great effectiveness against opponents that could also wield such power.

The pair continued to circle until Arya finally stopped; lowering her spear Arya extended out her left hand as she open her palm up. Murtagh readied himself for what was to come, but Arya struck fast. As fast as Murtagh rushed the elf, Arya already had a hold over him. Her wires of energy began to flow from out of her hand as they reached out towards Murtagh trying to rip Zar'roc from his grasp. Quickly Murtagh grasped Zar'roc as he slashed at Arya's tendrils of power. With much relief from Murtagh, Zar'roc cut through the tendrils, but this feet was short lived as more energy pour from Arya's palm encircling her body in a shield of vines and wires.

Murtagh aggressively continued towards the elf as he cut through more and more of her energy trying to get to the source itself. Rushing forward Murtagh caught a glimpse of the elf as she staggered back, thinking Murtagh concluded that the energy that he had cut throw must have weakened the elf as it was a bond of her own energy that he destroyed. Hoping to prey on this Murtagh sent a blast of his own energy right at the retreating elf. Though layers of wire like energy bared the way between Murtagh blast and Arya, the blast easily cut through the layers nearing ever closer to its target.

With Murtagh blast nearly about to hit Arya, she quickly raised up her spear hoping her own Grey Folk weapon would deflect the blast. Putting her will into her weapon the Dautherdert was able to absorb much of Murtagh's blast; the rest pushed her backward some distance. As the dust of the explosion blew away Murtagh struck at the elf. Zar'roc cut through the air as if it was an arrow, Arya with only seconds to recover blocked the blade with her spear's shaft, not once fearing the spear would break or be damaged.

What followed was a series of violent attacks from Murtagh that left Arya primarily on defense. With each blow both Arya and Murtagh began to truly understand the amount of power they each possessed. Each blow caused the ground beneath them to shake furiously and the air around them became thick with dust and dirt from the ground. Zar'roc finally found its way around its target's flank as Murtagh pivoted directly after a blow at Arya's head, causing the elf to think fast. As an idea hit her head she quickly acted lowering her arm to where Zar'roc would strike her neck. Even though it was a sparring match and she knew Murtagh would not actually harm her, she was not ready to admit defeat. Conjuring as much power as she could Arya formed a barrier of energy at her neck. Zar'roc never struck the barrier as Murtagh stopped Zar'roc just as it hit Arya's shield of energy.

Without almost meaning to Arya thrust her arm back at Murtagh causing Zar'roc and her shield of energy to rebound towards Murtagh. The violent backwards motion of Zar'roc caused Murtagh to let his sword go as it was ripped from his hands taking Murtagh with it. Arya quickly smirked as Murtagh's finishing blow backfired sending both Murtagh and Zar'roc to the opposite side of the hill. This did not satisfy Arya as she yearned for a finishing blow to rub in the fact that she had best the Red Rider. Rushing over to Murtagh Arya struck her blade at the unarmed and exposed Murtagh.

Her blade pointed down directly at Murtagh chest, "Dead!" She smirked as Murtagh laughed himself. "Look again, elf!" Much to Arya's surprise Murtagh was indeed not dead; right were her blade pointed towards the center of the Rider's chest Murtagh had his palms holding of what would be a lethal blow, as his palms formed to create a pool of his energy that withheld the Dautherdert from reaching Murtagh's body. Knowing that continuing her attack would be frugal, Arya releasing the pressure rushing back to her left, preparing for Murtagh to rush after his sword.

Tilting to the left, were Zar'roc currently rested, Arya awaited as Murtagh slowly rose up from the now carded ground. Laughing slightly Murtagh moved forward towards Arya a blank expression still holding on his face, "I must say I'm impressed. Your power shows much more resilience than I originally thought I truly have underestimated your prowess, but I am afraid that I must end this little dance of ours." With a smug smile and new found energy Murtagh rushed the ready elf. Arya hesitated slightly as Murtagh rushed her still unarmed, until just as he was upon her Zar'roc flew into his palm. With swing after swing Arya could tell that Murtagh meant to put away their battle. Each blow was practically perfect in execution as Murtagh landed and parried each of Arya counter attacks; still no blow was able to pierce the experienced elves defenses.

Murtagh continued his attack as Zar'roc struck faster and faster forcing Arya little room to maneuver around Murtagh. The furry of his blows forced Arya into a purely defensive stance that would not allow her even a single advance in their battle. Breaking his furry of attacks, Murtagh sent a large mass of energy at the elf's flank, forcing the elf to ignore Murtagh for only a moment. But a moment was all that was needed.

Arya quickly swiped the Dautherdert in front of Murtagh's blast, cutting the blast of energy in half. As quickly as physically possible Arya pivoted around to intercept Murtagh's move. As she turned Zar'roc came into her vision immediately, the weapon's blade was about to be thrust into her midsection. Acting more on instinct that any other thing Arya swiped the Dautherdert to her side, trying to force Zar'roc with it. Murtagh simple pulled back Zar'roc for an instant resulting in the Dautherdert to miss Zar'roc completely. With her back exposed Murtagh easily rushed behind the elf wrapping his arm around the elf's arm that held the Dautherdert while Zar'roc remained on her throat.

With her weapon wielding arm locked in Murtagh's iron grasp and Zar'roc at her throat Arya had nothing left to do put drop her weapon in defeat. As soon as the weapon hit the hard ground Arya's arm was released and Zar'roc returned to it's sheathe. Arya remained their looking down at her weapon in shame. She had lost to Murtagh, to Murtagh of all people. She remained there until Murtagh came into her field of view, Arya knew to expect a smug smile upon his face, in light of his victory, but there was no such emotion on Murtagh's face.

The Rider seemed conserved more than anything else, reaching up to touch her shoulder. The contact quickly made Arya flinch backwards from the unwelcomed contact. Without a change in his appearance Murtagh picked up the Dautherdert holding it out to the Arya. Arya would not take her weapon though; instead she stood there, sulking as if she was but a child again.

Finally giving in Arya reached out taking her weapon. Rotating the shaft in her hands Arya looked at her weapon with a critical glare. _How could I lose to him? He's nothing more than a human. Young, childish, and not nearly as strong as me. _Arya questioned herself rigorously, she was among the best of all elven warriors, she was the one who would school anyone who would dare challenge her ability. _What have I become. _

Murtagh seemed to be waiting as Arya finally looked up from where her head was previously set. Murtagh's look of concern still registered on his face as Arya looked back at him. "Are you okay, I didn't do any damage?" Arya's eyes darkened to a point that she had been before, Murtagh was just like his brother all right. Both were one of the few people to insight the amount of rage and anger in her that only her mother could.

"No Murtagh, I am an elf. I have lived for almost one hundred years and I am not easily harmed. I am not one of your weak and fragile mortal women that both you and your brother seem to think me." Arya bitterness seemed to be portrayed quite well as Murtagh himself seemed to lock up in his own anger.

"I never said you were weak or the likes of a mortal woman those claims you gave yourselves. As for what I said, I only asked if you were hurt when we dueled which a reasonable question to ask. The ferocity and strength that both of us posses could lead to severe damage, we both know that. This kind of power is highly dangerous and if either one of us was to slip up for even a moment we would both be in risk of permanent harm."

Arya head practically exploded, now she was pissed. She was right that Murtagh and Eragon were similar but it was clearly apparent that there was one huge difference. While both brothers respected her individualism, Eragon would never call her out on her faults. Eragon was always supportive, even when she was wrong. Murtagh here was questioning almost everything she said, forcing her to ask questions about herself that she never need to ask or wanted to ask.

Hosting the Dautherdert up Arya began to yell as if challenging Murtagh against his morals, "You want to talk to me about morals and caring. You don't know anything about. You are just some punk kid who was exposed who he really was when a mad king turned him into a Rider. You haven't even lived yet. You know nothing; this great power that was given to you is a waste. You are nothing but a shadow of what your brother is!" The utter hatred in Arya words hit Murtagh like daggers.

The words sent him back, but he stopped, drawing his sword raising it up to where the Dautherdert was as if accepting Arya's challenge. "Your right! I'm not my brother. I'm not some love sick puppy dog that is swayed by your every whim, just so I can be dragged around and tormented by the very person that I love. No, I'm not that person. I actually question your words, I question you because I do see, and I see better than even you. That's the truth of it. You dragged my brother around on a rope, toying with his emotions acting as if you gave a dam about him! I guess I was wrong about you; you don't give a moment's piece about him! Your age give you no wisdom, all I makes you is and old woman with a whim to torment men."

A loud crackle of thunder quickly broke through the atmosphere, the clear morning skies soon became dark with rain clouds, but this would not stop the pair as Arya angrily rushed Murtagh, yelling back at him between blows. "This coming from the so called brother that tried on multiple occasions to kill his own brother! No single good deed will ever outweigh a life time of murder and betrayal!"

The sky became filled with lightning as thunder followed suit, yet still the pair continued their spout with each other. "Then please show me dear princess, how it is that you have helped my brother, because you can't. You have only harmed him and you know this. You are nothing but a…"

Murtagh stopped, enough of his word had been said, and he knew it. Everything Arya said was true. Unlucky for Murtagh Arya was still trying to fight him; soon a foot from Arya's kicked landed in the defenseless face of Murtagh sending him to the ground. More thunder struck the grounds as Arya brought the Dautherdert over Murtagh's neck. "Your right." Was all Murtagh said to his defense. Arya could have lower her weapon and Murtagh would have been dead, he was done fighting.

Arya realize this as she moved away from Murtagh as to let him up, "What!" She was still hysteric from the arguing and the thunder made it hard to process everything.

"I said your right, I am all those things and I can't change that. All I can do is work with what I have now Arya. You and I have been nothing but honest with each other. And I thank you for that, because it needs to be said." Arya was speechless, she did not except that kind of reaction from Murtagh. Once she saw what she really thought about what she said and how she acted, it was not like her to act out in rage. She did not understand were that anger and rage came from. "Murtagh I'm… I don't know where that came from…"

Thunder struck again, but this time it was to close, both Arya and Murtagh hit the ground as lightning struck the ground were they had sat before atop the hill. In a current daze Murtagh saw that Arya was not moving, rushing over to her he saw that she was bleeding from the back of her head as she had hit a near my rock. Quickly healing her wound Murtagh looked back at the impact sight only to be startled back once again.

At the center of the impact sight stood a figure. The figure bore a dark black cloak with a hood upon his head. The shape of a sword could be made out on his back and it seemed as if the figure wore some sort of armor. But what frightened Murtagh the most was the aura of dark energy that surrounded the figure. Murtagh got such a bad feeling from it that he knew what the figure was, and it frightened him.

Pulling down his hood the figure revealed long black hair that flowed freely into the wind of the storm. Red eyes gleamed deeply down at Murtagh and Arya as the figure slowly walked forward.

Standing Murtagh readied Zar'roc realizing what stood before him, the Shade before him did nothing but smile.

His cracked lips finally parting into a smile as he looked down at the fallen elf. Sighing he turned back his attention to Murtagh. "Such an unfortunate turn of events; I truly did enjoy playing with the two of you." The Shade's dark smile turned into a series of laughs as the sky above the Shade and Murtagh circled into a dismal oblivion, just as the first drops of rain poured from the sky into the darkness of the morning air.

**AN: **

**So… Sorry for the late update, I have had a very hard time writing this last chapter, I think this finally version is like the 4****th**** or 5****th**** draft, it's been hard. This chapter marks the true start of the relationship between Murtagh and Arya, which is funny considering how they end up fighting. Also got to see what Eragon is like now, hopefully he will get better or will he? Note that the next chapter was originally part II of this chapter but I just got really long for I moved it to Ch. 12 which means for content for all of y'all which is good I think. **

**Again sorry for the late update hope it's worth it. I think it will be.**

**Happy New Year.**

**See y'all soon! Thank to all my followers and reviewers!**


	12. Ch 12: Forgotten Dream

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

Forgotten Dream

Standing firm Murtagh readied Zar'roc realizing what stood before him, the Shade before him did nothing but smile.

His cracked lips finally closed as his smile left his lips as he looked down at the fallen elf. Sighing he turned back his attention to Murtagh. "Such an unfortunate turn of events; I truly did enjoy playing with the two of you." The Shade's dark smile turned into a series of laughs as the sky above the Shade and Murtagh circled into a dismal oblivion, just as the first drops of rain poured from the sky into the darkness of the morning air.

The trickles of rain started slow, but gained much ferocity as the Shade moved forward towards Murtagh, his hands flexing his joints and knuckles. His smile never left his lips as he and Murtagh began to circle one another, just as Arya and Murtagh had earlier. What the Shade had said made little sense to Murtagh, the Shade had just now appeared, how had he "played" with them.

Murtagh's question was soon answered as the Shade once again began to speak to him. "I am guessing my previous statement has left you quite confused and will gladly enlighten you of what it is I can do. Conversation can be so boring so I thought I would help you two to express your truer inner feelings about one another. I must say that it all played out much better than even I would have thought, but I have not done this for some time so I guess it is to be expected."

Murtagh stopped circling the Shade, Zar'roc feel down to his feet as Murtagh realized what the Shade had done. "You can control our emotions, just like that. Without a spell or anything? You never even breached our minds?" Murtagh was filled with rage again, but unlike the rage he had when he and Arya fought this rage was his own.

The Shade chuckled as he continued to circle the Rider atop the hill, his tone once more returned somberly. "Not exactly. I persuaded your emotions in a course of my choosing. I only influence them, not create nor force, that way I do not need a spell nor do I need to access your minds. It is quite the amazing embodiment of power wouldn't you say." The Shade looked at Murtagh for a response but Murtagh would not give him anything, holding his stone cold expression Murtagh glared back at the Shade.

"I see you are the strong silent type, which is fine. I to reflect such an approach to dealing with unwelcomed visitors. But of course do not worry, not all of us Shade can do this. I am… What do you people say, gifted. It is an ability most unique to my own self. But where are my manors I have not even introduced myself to the two of you. Or well I guess it's just you for the moment, seeing as your friend over there is not of her own conscious mind currently."

The Shade's somber tone only continued as his low pitch made it hard to hear his words as the rain drained the sound of his voice to a point no normal man could hear. "May I please know of your name?" The Shade questioned at Murtagh. While Murtagh was reluctant to even speak to the Shade, he need more time for Arya to awake. The thought that he could handle a Shade himself was a frugal one, even more so it was clear that this Shade was much more powerful than the two that they faced before.

"Only if you'll give me the same courtesy?" Murtagh stated. The Shade nodded his head as his palm on his right around reached around to his left shoulder in a sort of bow.

"My name is Lucius. It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance. And you would be?"

"Murtagh Morzansson."

"Ah, so it is the great son of Morzan that I speak with, that is most interesting."

Rising up from his bow the Shade reached around his back, grasping the hilt of his sword as he drew it from its sheath. The weapon was rather long, its blade was slim in design, such a weapon would be used for dueling and more advanced swordplay. Reach with his other hand the Shade produced from within his cloak a rather long dagger that was almost the size of a short sword, but unlike a sword it held no hilt.

"I guess it is time to get down to the matter at hand then." All of a sudden the seemingly polite and honorable Shade turned dark and hard. His once neutral expression turned hard as his somber tone was replaced with anger and disgust. "I am here to kill the three of you. First the Rider, then the elf, and then you last. But I supposed the order does not matter." Spinning Zar'roc around Murtagh ready for the Shade to strike, readying his power for the all out assault that was to come. Unlike before he was not going to be able to catch this Shade of guard by his new power.

"One last thing. I will not underestimate neither your prowess nor your power. In return I ask that you do the same to me. I have lived longer than you can image and my power is at the same level as that. I except that you will give me the respect and honor that I well disserve. I am like nothing you have every meet before. Do you understand what I speak of?"

Murtagh was quickly trying to think; this Shade was not like the vial and murderous Shades that he had encountered before. He held a sophisticated prowess of nobility yet the intimidating power of a dragon. This Shade openly told him that he was powerful, and that he excepted him to give him that respect, give him the respect as his enemy.

"I must agree, you are not like any Shade I have ever met before. How did this evil every even become of you?"

The Shade looked down collecting his thoughts as he ready to kill the first living interaction he had had in centuries. "Evil has many faces. You have lived in a world were evil is nothing but a shadow. But we, my people. We are true darkness. We are nothing that you have ever seen nor will you see ever again. Our darkness is coming and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. Not you, not your friend, not even your dear brother. Not even the power of the Grey Folk can stop us. We are beings of death and nothing else."

And then it hit Murtagh just who he was dealing with. The threats, the power, and idea that he was like nothing else on their world as if untouchable. The Shade before him was not just a Shade, he was thee Shade. Eragon the First's brother, the original Shade of the Grey Folk order.

Lightning struck throughout the sky as rain poured from it, the world shook and Murtagh was shacking with it. Fear had hold over him; he knew he was not any form of a match for the Shade before him. He was but cattle before a butcher's blade. The lightning cloaked the Shade before him in even more malice and power than before.

Lucius struck then, with his arms extended his aura of power began to envelop the hill, tendrils of thick energy surrounded Murtagh as he tried to see. Shadow and darkness soon surrounded him, he looked desperately for any sight of movement or motion, but there was nothing but blackness. Lucius was no were to be seen but his laugh was still coming from what seemed like all around Murtagh.

"What is it boy, scared of the dark." A brush of air flew past Murtagh rear as he quickly swung around to hit nothing but the darkness around him. "It is such a pity that you mortals are so weak. I expect some form of a challenge from the likes of the son of Morzan" More air brushed past Murtagh as a blade found its way across Murtagh upper bicep. Murtagh grasped his now bleeding arm as he tried to sense were his enemy was, but the combination of the rain, thunder, and blackness made it impossible for him to see and hear.

As more laughter poured in around Murtagh, the Rider concentrated, thinking back to his train and his lesson previously learn Murtagh thought of an idea. Sending his power to his eyes Murtagh felt a burst of light as he opened his eyes. Now he could see as if it was the light of a clear day. The darkness that surrounded him was lost as he saw the shadow of a figure running towards him. "Such a pity."

Lucius quickly rushed at what he thought to be an unexpecting enemy, but now Murtagh was ready for him. Raising Zar'roc Murtagh easily blocked Lucius's blow. Murtagh expected the Shade to be surprised by his feet, but the Shade gave no such reaction. Murtagh violently struck back at the Shade using both his power and swordsmanship to try and work around Lucius's defenses. Every blow was carefully blocked by the Shade and every blast of energy was repealed with and equal blast of his own.

Lucius let out a ghastly laugh, "I told you I would not underestimate you now did I." This taunt angered Murtagh more than it should have, with a now wild rage Murtagh charge Lucius's right side hoping the Shade would buy into his maneuver. As Lucius went to block his strike Murtagh released his hold on Zar'roc placing together his palms together forming a stream of energy of his own crimson power. The blast struck at Lucius, but Murtagh kept up the stream knowing the Shade would probably still be alive to block the strike.

Lucius with his left arm stripped Murtagh blast of its power as it hit him, the current that Murtagh produced did nothing against the superior power of the elder Shade. Raising his right arm Lucius prepared to return with his own blast, "Such a fool." Lucius spoke with nothing more than disgust. With his comment made Lucius sent a torrent of his own jet black energy strait into Murtagh's.

The two currents of energy met in the middle, leaving their owner's to spend more and more of their energy to keep their own streams going in hope to overcome the other. Murtagh quickly felt the over whelming strength behind Lucius's power as it was becoming apparent that he was losing the battle. His own stream of energy slowly gave away ground as Lucius's power over took the weaker stream of energy. As Murtagh's stream neared closer and closer to his palms, Murtagh struggled to end the connection. Not fully knowing what would happen if he cut of his part of the stream off, Murtagh rushed out of the way of the Lucius's blast.

The resulting explosion seemed to disperse the black darkness that Lucius had original called upon. Cutting the flow of his power to his eyes Murtagh looked over to where Lucius had been only to see that the Shade was now airborne about to strike him down. Quickly Murtagh raised Zar'roc to his defense. The blow sent Murtagh back to his knee's as Lucius pushed on his attack. Murtagh tried to pull away but found that Lucius's blade and Zar'roc were bound together, allowing Murtagh no room to maneuver.

"Your prowess with a sword it quite amazing even compared to one as experienced as myself, but let us see how you do without your weapon." With a pull Lucius ripped Zar'roc from Murtagh's grasp. Murtagh ready to move as Lucius now wielded Zar'roc and his own weapons. Lucius simply tossed the weapons to the ground as he swung at Murtagh with his bare hands.

Murtagh easily blocked the blow and ready to fight unarmed, but unarmed to him was much different than unarmed to a Shade. Murtagh quickly learned to meld his power into his fist and legs as each blow from Lucius contained large amounts of power, mixed with blast of his own energy. Remembering how Eragon was able to hit Thorn with his bare hand Murtagh tried the same idea.

Though Murtagh was able to hold his own, the constant blasting of energy from Lucius gave the elder Shade ample opportunity to land painful blows to the young Rider's body. The speed and ferocity of Lucius's attacks left Murtagh blooded and bruised throughout his body. His weakened state caused even more of an opening for Lucius as he battered Murtagh into practical submission.

Murtagh laid on the muddy ground, as Lucius stood over him. Spitting blood Murtagh tried to get up only to have a boot press his face back into the muddy pool of water below him. Pushing hard Murtagh threw his enemy of his back as he smashed his foot into Lucius's chest. The elder Shade fell back as Murtagh rushed him while he was still dazed. Turning around Murtagh ready himself as he reached out for Zar'roc.

_Now his heart!_

With Zar'roc in hand Murtagh swung for the Lucius's head. As excepted the Shade caught the blow, grasping Zar'roc with both his hands. Murtagh released his right hand as he reach for his belt, "Return to dust you king of the dammed!" Grasping his now drawn dagger Murtagh drove his blade into the exposed Shades heart.

Lucius quickly released his hold on Zar'roc as he stumbled back, his hand grasping around the hilt of the dagger that pierced his heart as blood spewed from the wound. Murtagh rose up looming over the King of Shade awaiting for him to finally leave this world.

But no spirits enveloped the area, nor did the Shade's body fade away. Murtagh backed up as laughter left the Shades lips. This laughter turned more and more into hysteria as Lucius rose up from the ground, Murtagh's dagger still firmly imbedded in his chest.

Lucius's laughs only continued as he slowly walked over the Murtagh. But Murtagh would have none of it; with a final battle cry Murtagh rushed the Shade. Lucius did little about it, as Murtagh slashed Zar'roc towards his head Lucius finally acted. Reaching out Lucius ripped Zar'roc from it owners hand, Murtagh gasped in disbelief. With his remaining hand Lucius pulled his energy together to smack Murtagh across the face. The smack sent Murtagh flying back till he smashed his head onto the wet ground. Rain drops pelted away at his face as Lucius threw down Zar'roc, his previous laughter again became replaced with stern seriousness.

"I do not know what is more amusing. The fact that you thing you can kill me with this piece of mortal scrap. Or that you think I am my master." Murtagh backed up as Lucius neared him until he bumped into Arya.

"You're not him?" He hesitantly questioned.

A smile finally met the Shade lips as he reached for the dagger. "No I am not, but I am no normal Shade. I told you Murtagh not to underestimate me. And that included in my death. For you see I am a Shade, but I am not mortal. I was never mortal. I was once a Grey Folk, just like my master. I was one of his first, one of his champions. And like my master I too am an original Shade."

Pulling the dagger from his chest Lucius stood over Murtagh as he gritted his teeth. Murtagh was spent, his power used up, his body battered, and his mind tired. He lost. There was nothing he could do. The fact that Lucius was not even the most powerful Shade made his failure even worse. They would have never stood a chance against the master. All they would could do was die.

Murtagh's eye's closed as a boot struck his face, sending him into darkness…

Outside war was among the sky, as dark storm clouds battered the ground with countless drops of rain. Eragon's ears could hear the sound of commotion outside his cell. Quickly he returned to his cot away from the iron bars that he had tried to warp for the last several hours. He needed to be free, he need to escape the confinements of his hold. Freedom was his only true desire, his freedom that was taken by those who would call themselves his friends.

Eragon spit on ground, the very thought of those two sickened him to his core. They were liars and thieves; all they wanted was his great power. They had already stopped him from using it all they need was to bind him to them and he would be there slave for the rest of his life.

Eragon shook where he stood, since awakening from a desolate sleep he had been attack by hooded assassins, a Rider, his dragon, and a legion of elves. He had seen nothing but hostility and duress. What did these people expected from him, welcoming arm, a person who did not exist, or anything less than an enraged man who was bent on their deaths? It mattered not, they would all burn, some day, all of them would burn.

"Everything burns!" Eragon muttered to himself, voice was weak with dehydration. For fools they were smart, they placed the needed drug to suppress his power in his water supply. Either he would be weakened for lack of water or weak for lack of any magic, either way he was stuck in his cell. Alone.

The noise from outside Eragon cell was heard again, but this time it was followed by two thuds. Eragon knew not what it was; the sound could have been many things. But any sound meant visitor, and visitors were unwelcome. Eragon was right; a dark figure soon entered the cell. He staid back against the opposite wall concealing his face, a foul substance dripped from his hands onto the cell floor. Eragon could not make out who the figure was, but he did not look like one of his previous visitors.

_Fresh meat I see, _Eragon thought to himself. The figure reached out his arms until both of his hands gripped the iron cell bars. Dark red blood coated the figure hands as drops fell from the bars. Eragon immediately was on alert, but it was for nothing. He had no way to defend himself. His magic was gone, his strength all but depleted, and worst a scar along the center of his chest caused him nothing but an aching pain.

With nothing to do Eragon backed up against the back cell wall, the figure before him finally stepped into the light of the cell. Long damp black hair flowed freely from atop the beings head, its locks fell down the figures lower back. Red eyes starred at Eragon's own eyes. Those eyes Eragon could not forget, he remembered little of his life and of all life, but those red eyes spoke to him louder than any words that Murtagh and Arya had spoke to him. The red eyes of a Shade.

Memories of another life began to flash before Eragon's eyes, emotions and feelings of someone he could not recognize as himself. The amount of raw emotions overwhelmed the Rider as he fell to his knees his hands gripping his head hard.

The Shade starred him down with a fierce lustfulness that Eragon could not understand. The Shade moved closer to the bars, examining the boy before him ever closer. "Your mind is so foreign. It is filled with locks and doors. Of memories lost and yet forced to remain. You truly are a special individual. I thought the loss of your lost memories was just a falsehood, but now I see that all is true. You have suppressed your own memories to hide your past, and with it you have lost your humanity. Such is not natural. This will do nothing but destroy you, my young Rider…"

Eragon gripped his head harder and harder as he tried to force the memories away. "Get out of my head! This is not my life. I am not that person. I am no Rider." Eragon was yelling as loud as his weak lungs would allow for. His rage and pain blended together as more memories poured out from within his own mind.

Visions of a mad king, of elves, dwarfs, men, and beasts. Visions of a great forest and training within it. Visions of Arya, Murtagh, Nasuada, Galbatorix, Roran, Orik, Angela, Orion, and many other face and people. His mind spiraled out of his own reach as he felt himself slip away into madness.

The Shade before him smiled as his hands began to glow with a dark energy, "This person is you boy, no matter what you do you can never run from that fact. You are who you are. You must accept that, if you do not it will be your downfall." With that the Shade twisted his hand, his dark energy swarmed around Eragon as his mind fell faster and faster around him. "Your memories are here, but there is one last one missing, one that you will not break from its bindings. Give it to me and let me return it to you."

With his hands still on the cell bars the Shades energy poured around them. Soon the bars melted away as the Shade walked into the cell. Eragon desperately tried to get away but him but there was nowhere to go and his mind was under too much stress for him to properly think. The Shade knelt by the fall boy as his hands rested over the boys head.

"I see what it is that you withhold. You withhold what keeps you from falling apart. The one thing that your mind cannot deal with. I do not understand you. You are willing to thrust yourself into darkness because you will not face her. One you would call your soul mate."

Eragon shook violently as the Shade pride open his mind. The memories of his life and of his past flowed all around him. All but of the one, that one memory that would destroy him.

"Give into her, give into yourself Eragon. Remember her. Remember your Saphira."

Though the Shade had violently forced his way into open Eragon's mind, his tone was somber and soothing, as if he truly meant no harm. Eragon barriers snapped wide open. The person he had become was washed away as the memories of his past took control over who he was. The combined pain of his mind being forced open and the return of his memories was simply too much for him though. Eragon slowly slipped back away into unconsciousness.

The Shade remained there as he loomed over the Rider's body. Grasping Eragon the Shade hosted him up over his shoulder, carrying him away. The Shades dark robes and hair flowed with the wind as they were met with the outside storm. The dark rain clouds still loomed overhead, though the rain had seceded for the moment.

"You would rather bare the life of an enemy than live a life without her. Such will. Such love. I have not seen such a thing for a long time." The Shade walked away to outskirts of the city. The outer wall remained barren, as the Varden had not moved that far into the city yet. The Shade's eyes turned to the sky as he looked into the endless storm.

"He may never have you."

Murtagh's eyes slowly open. Pain was the first thing that he felt, but it was not to be expected. He was dead; at least he was supposed to be dead. Lucius had killed him, hadn't he? He had lost to the Shade, why wasn't he dead. Murtagh tired to get up but found he could not.

Trying to focus his eyes Murtagh pulled his joints to get himself up, but realized that he was already upright. With his eyes now focused Murtagh saw what his issue was. His arms and legs were bound by iron rounds to a stone wall. He was pinned up. As panic struck through Murtagh's mind he began to look around the area. Beside him was Arya, pinned to the same stone wall that he was. Her head was bloody yet again, the wound being fresh as blood pour out from it.

On the nearby ground Murtagh saw both Zar'roc and the Dautherdert, simply lying there. But what was most concerning was what lied next to them. There on the ground was Eragon, both motionless and yet still breathing. Murtagh struggled against his bonds as much as he could; the iron rods that held him in place did little to give way. As Murtagh pushed more and more pressure on his left arm, he felt a great pain. His arm bled from the iron rod, but more than that he felt his muscle begin to tear form the stress of being held in place.

"Arya! Arya!" Murtagh called to the elf. Still she remained motionless as her head dangled down from here body motionless. Murtagh could not tell if they were still at Urû'baen or whether they had been moved. All he could tell was the same storm loomed over their heads that had when he battled the Shade.

_That original bastard. Why does he torment us? For the whims of his master? Or perhaps for his own amusement._ Murtagh knew not why this Shade did this, why he prolonged their deaths and the deaths of all of Alagaesia.

Murtagh's thoughts were disrupted as Arya finally stirred, her head pivoted back and forth as she tried to understand her surroundings. Nothing was same, just before she and Murtagh had sparred and then all of a sudden they started arguing for some reason and then nothing. Turning to Murtagh she understood what was happening. She was pinned to the wall just as Murtagh was. Instinct took over as she tried to reach out her mind to Murtagh but was immediately meet with a wall. The wall struck her mind in return as she cried out in pain.

"What is it!" Murtagh quickly yelled out.

"It's her mind. She tried to contact you via telepathic means, but that will not happen." Lucius's voice carried from above them, above in the rooftops. Jumping from his perch the Shade moved towards the two. Arya having not seen the Shade before began to tense, both in fear and in anger. "I have made sure that the two of you while not call for back up, though it is frugal, it would still annoy me more than anything else. Also do not try to wait me out for Thorn to find you, he is currently indisposed."

At the mention of his dragon Murtagh tensed himself, "What have you done to Thorn Lucius!" The Shade waved his hands in protest, "I have done nothing of harm, he is simply not of his right mind currently. Though I cannot say how he will be when we awake to find his Rider dead."

"What have you done to Eragon?" Arya questioned the Shade; she fought in vain to break her restrains. Lucius smiled as he looked down at Eragon's motionless body, "You two should thank me, I have restored his mind to its proper state. His once suppressed memories are now restored. It is most intriguing though, I cannot understand why it is this way but your dear rider here would rather became that which he hated most then remember the death of his dragon. The bond between dragon and rider must truly be something else. Anyway he is currently under an enchanted sleep. He will not awake, nor will either of you be able to awake him. His mind has shut itself off as it did before when he was in his coma state, which combined with my magic will make it impossible."

Arya turned her head to Murtagh she could not understand how this Shade could do all this, the power and the energy it would take. Murtagh did not wish to speak of everything, but Lucius seemed as if he wanted just that. "He is an Original Shade Arya. One of the first spawns of his vial master. Once a Grey Folk. We met after our argument, his arrival knocked you unconsciousness, and that is where I met him. We duel and I lost to him. Now we are here, where he is going to kill each one of us for his master."

Lucius walked over until he was face to face with the imprisoned elf, his glance traced her figure and her wounds as he turned around walking over to where the Dautherdert and Zar'roc remained. "You are quite beautiful you know. I would never lie to a lady." Lucius snickered as Arya returned his word with nothing more than silence. Turning to Murtagh, Lucius again spoke. "You have got your story a little wrong dear Murtagh, but no harm."

Picking up the Dautherdert, Lucius began to swing the weapon around playing with it in his palms. Addressing Arya Lucius spoke in his formal tone that he greeted Murtagh with. "My name is Lucius. I am an Original Shade, born of Grey Folk blood. Murtagh here was kind enough to duel me, I wished to witness his power and his cunning. In exchange I would allow his to be the first hand witness to the true power of a Shade. He attempted to kill me with this." Pulling from within his cloak Lucius produced Murtagh's dagger. "His attempt, as you may see, was futile at best. And now I have the three of you here, to do with what I must do."

Instead of turning around Lucius remained were he stood, still grasping the shaft of the Dautherdert. "What do you call this weapon, my lady?" Arya was not impressed by the Shades edicate nor his charm, he was a Shade and he meant nothing but harm. She saw no reason to reply, but Murtagh seemed rather persistent about her answering the Shade.

"My people call it a Dautherdert, it was original a spear used by my kin in our war with the dragons. Why do you care?" Lucius starred at the weapon even more fondly now, holding the weapon with a precise care.

"I am sorry. I have not been among mortals for many decades. It is just; this weapon reminds me of something from my past. A weapon used by one of the leader's of the Grey Folk." As Lucius fondled with the weapon more his hands finally landed on the guard, were the shaft grasped out into the blade. "It cannot be…"

Lucius's hands made a motion around the guard, and something happened. The Dautherdert once again changed forms. Unlike the last time when Arya's power was unlocked the blade stated the same golden color, and for the most part the blade itself stated the same. It was the shaft that changed; it shorted until it was but a hands length from what now was the square pommel.

Lucius laughed at the change as he swung around the now sword. "So it the same weapon. I must explain, this weapon had the ability to change from a sword to a spear. The shaft or hilt, dependent upon what form, is retractable or extendable. This is that weapon. It was known as Grajámar. It roughly means light weaver. It was known for it incredible manipulation of blood magic." Lucius seemed to be ecstatic as he held the weapon.

"I am sorry there is work to be done, it is a shame you must die, for I would have loved to witness your power with this weapon." Turn around Lucius walked past Eragon's body, releasing his grip on Grajámar, the weapon fell to the ground as the blade bored into the soft clay ground. Thunder rocked the ground as rain once again began to fall from the sky.

Looking up at the sky Lucius spoke, "It seems my kind has always been cursed. Wherever we are bad weather usually follows behind. Over the centuries I have become used to it by now; I quite enjoy the rain and darkness of a storm." Turning back to the pair Murtagh saw Lucius's eyes, just as they had before their duel his eyes turned pitch black. His expression lost behind dark glares and his once somber voice was left to nothing but hatred.

Murtagh did not fully understand why this happened to Lucius; he almost seemed as if two different people. He talked up a storm, and had the power to back it up, but he never seemed to fully enjoy the power and pain he wielded. He was truly not like any other Shade Murtagh had ever encountered, Lucius was something much different than what he seemed. No matter though he was still a Shade and an enemy.

Kneeling down Lucius rested his left arm over Eragon's motionless body. His right hand rising up into the sky as he pulled together his fingers until his fingers formed his hand into a spear shape. "May you pass onto a better life, dear Rider." Without the slightest hesitation Lucius smashed his arm down, attempting to pierce his hand right through Eragon chest as if he wielded a blade.

Arya cried out in fear while Murtagh remained silent in horror. Lucius arm made its way until I was directly over Eragon's chest; his fingers began to bore into Eragon's chest. From there a hand grasped hold of Lucius's wrist, preventing the Shade from piercing through Eragon's chest.

With a sudden movement Eragon's eye's shot open, a fierce rage was upon them as he tried with all his might to stop the Shade's arm from boring any farther into him. Lucius looked down in disbelief, while his arm still pushed forward trying to bore into the boy, he remained all but shocked.

"How, how is that possible?" Lucius's disbelief was apparent through his tone; his words barely came from out of his mouth as each syllable was weighted as too much to say. Eragon grunted as more of the Shade hand entered into his chest, blood quickly began to flow from the wound as Lucius gritted his teeth pushing harder and harder.

Eragon struggled, as did his friend, who now felt even more of a desire to free themselves and help their friend. Looking sideways Eragon saw just that, his two friends, he remember them now, all of them. Who they were, what they were, and why they were his friends. Returning his attention to the Shade in front of him Eragon gritted his teeth hard, with great strength Eragon pulled the Shades arm out from within him. The Shade yelled in defiance, but it would do nothing. With a powerful twist Eragon snapped the Shades wrist forcing the Shade off him.

Lucius backed up; grasping his wrist dark power began to surround his wound as his wrist returned to its normal position. With Eragon now standing arcoss from him, he realized who it was he was standing across from.

Eragon parted his lips as he spoke for the first time as himself sense he was in the halls of Galbatorix. "This fight is over Lucius, be gone, you have lost, there is no reason in prolonging over what is already lost." Eragon voice was strong and assertive, he no longer sound like the bitter enemy that he previously was nor the boyish rider that fought Galbatorix. He was different; his white aura of power began to flow from within him.

"You are no Eragon! You are no Grey Folk. Don't you get it? I am not doing this for myself, but for you!" Lucius's outrage turned into an attack as he blasted Eragon with an enormous volley of his pitch black energy. Eragon stood strong as he returned his own volley. The two blasts collided in the middle as the interlocked together.

Murtagh remembered how Lucius bested him the same way as he looked at his brother, he feared the same, but Eragon showed no sign of strain or weakness. Blood still dripped from his chest, but he held his power with all of himself. His pure whit energy smashed against that of Lucius's pitch black energy. The two seemed evenly matched, Murtagh could not believe this. He himself had just early that day been in the same spot; he knew what it was like and how hard it was to keep up his own blast against a Shade as powerful as Lucius.

But here was Eragon, the same man who bested the dark king, who fought a dragon with his bare hands, and who Lucius told them was unable to even regained conciseness. Yet he was here, battling the most powerful Shade that any of them had encountered before.

Eragon's scowl turned hard as more of Lucius's dark energy began to move its way over top of his own energy. Eragon poured more and more of his power into his hands; his stream slowly began to make its way to push back Lucius's steam.

Every slowly Eragon pushed Lucius back, his energy overcoming the Shade's. Lucius took to his weakening defenses in rage, thrusting more of his energy at the former rider. Eragon's knees buckled as he fell to the ground, his energy reserves suddenly dropped as his body finally caught up to him. His lungs became bogged down by his wounds and his mind began top spin once again. Eragon knew he needed to put away his fight or at least give Arya and Murtagh a chance to finish it.

_I need my sword._ Releasing his right arm Eragon reached up into the sky. He did not know exactly where his weapon was but he could feel it. He could feel it power and its blade. Eragon stream of energy immediately began to waver as with only one hand Eragon could not produce as much energy. Lucius quickly noted this as he pushed harder than before; as he too was eager to end their fight. "Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I was wrong to think you were just like that long forgotten king."

Murtagh, who was watching helplessly, thought that Eragon would not understand who Lucius was speaking of. Eragon had never met Eragon the First, but Eragon's eyes light up with the mention of his name sake.

Eragon's arm still reached out as he sought out for his lost weapon, finally he found it. He tried to pull it to him, to have the blade return to its owner. He tried, but the blade would not move from where it was wedge in the marble floor of the former king's halls. Eragon glanced at Arya and his brother seeing them helplessly watch, he need to give them a chance, before he was spent.

Return to his battle, Eragon strained his arm as his energy was almost overtaken by his enemy. The Shade had a small smile upon his lips as he was about to consume the boy. Eragon's eyes shut as he tried to reach his sword.

"I am not my name sake, I never will be. He is everything that I am not. But you will be dammed sure that I will never give in to the likes of a Shade!"

Eragon's eyes flew open as he felt Brisingr finally hear his call, the blade raced out from the halls of the king. Lucius finally stood over the boy as he waited for his power to consume him. Eragon was ready though, Brisingr jetted into his hand, with a single move Eragon cut of his flow of energy bringing together his hands. With the utmost speed Eragon swung his blade, a blast of energy releasing form the end of the blade, cutting right through Lucius's stream until it collided with him directly.

The blast sent the elder Shade flying back, his body smashed into a nearby tree. "The rest is up to you two." With his last comment Eragon fell into darkness, his body went limp as he return to the land of his dreams.

Murtagh not knowing if his brother was alive or not rushed to free himself, felling his arm attempt to give Murtagh pulled hard on his restrains until, with a loud pop, his arm pulled itself out of its proper socket. With room to work with Murtagh pulled himself free of his iron bars. Reaching out Zar'roc quickly flew into his good hand. Turning around Murtagh sloppily blasted at Arya's restrains, freeing the elf to.

"Arya deal with him, I got Eragon. Peirce him right through his dammed heart!" Murtagh voice was filled with nothing but rage. Arya simply nodded in reply as she raced forward, Grajámar now in her grasp. Swing the sword around Arya rushed the disoriented Shade. Lucius quickly tried to return into the fight. Reach for his sword Lucius rushed the elf, but Arya would have none of it.

Just as Murtagh, Arya was filled with rage; quickly Arya sent tendrils of her razor sharp energy at the unexpecting Shade. Arya wrapped the hundreds of wires around Lucius's right arm quickly forcing the Shade to drop his weapon. Arya glared at the Shade as she ready for what she was about to do. Lucius quickly grasped at the wires as he tried to rip them off his skin.

The wires began to ferociously bore into his skin as Arya twisted Grajámar, forcing the wires on opposite side to pull toward each other. In a single second the wires cut through Lucius's flesh removing his arm at the elbow. Arya quickly ducked knowing Murtagh was ready, "Murtagh now!"

With a fierce battle cry Murtagh sprang from behind Arya, Zar'roc ready as he blasted Lucius's strait at his face. The blast struck the disarmed Shade with maximum velocity. Lucius slammed back into the same tree that Eragon had sent him into, his left face was burned apart, luckily for him the rest of his face and scalp was intact.

Murtagh lowered him weapon, the Shade was spent and done, if not dead he was beyond the realm of continuing to fight. Murtagh looked back to see Arya holding Eragon in the mudded ground. Murtagh could not make out tears falling from her eye insight of all the rain, but it seemed apparent to Murtagh that was what was happening.

Murtagh slowly and cautiously moved over to where Lucius now lied motionlessly. His left arm burned in pain, the joint while now in its proper socket still throbbed in pain. Pulling a piece of his tunic off Murtagh wrapped the strip around his neck and arm creating a sling.

As Murtagh moved towards the Shade, Lucius became active. He slowly rolled over onto his back, reaching with his only arm to support him as he stood up. Murtagh ready Zar'roc, he did not except a fight but was prepared any ways.

Lucius smiled, "I did say I wished to see the power behind that weapon, I guess this is to be expected." Lucius laughed as Murtagh hesitantly lower Zar'roc once more. He felt uncomfortable around Lucius, the Shade was a violent monster who tried to kill them all, yet he was so civil with him it was unreal, as if he was another mortal.

"What will you do now?" Murtagh questioned at the bloodied Shade. Lucius looked down at his lost arm as he turned serious once more.

"I will leave. I broke my word, I said I would not underestimate you folk, and I did just that. I was not prepared to kill you three for a reason. I was so foolish to think what I did. I am sorry I failed you three, I fail you all."

Now Murtagh was really confused, paired with what he had said to Eragon and it lead to a confusing message. The Shade failed them, but how. Sensing the confusion Lucius began to again speak.

"You three need to die, you need to be saved from what is to come. I lied earlier about my master. He is not my master. I am a fiend, a monster, a devil, created by the bleakest light of darkness. I should not exist, yet I do. My existence is nothing but a curse, all of my kind is this way. We are not a race, we are a thing. A creation of a one who want nothing more but power. I hoped to spare you three my own fate and I failed at that." Murtagh became even more confused, Lucius was making little sense about what he was saying, was he really trying to save them by killing them. It all made little sense.

Lucius looked away into the sky, speaking his last words. "I am sorry for everything Murtagh, please. I hope you will find a way to forgive me for what I have done. Farwell. Perhaps we shall me again one day."The Shade slowly seemed to fade away until he was nothing in the air; he despaired, vanishing into thin air.

Murtagh slowly turned around, trying to take in what Lucius had just said to him. _Why must nothing ever be strait forward?_ Murtagh walked over to were the soaked Arya and Eragon remained, motionlessly as she held onto him.

But the Shade words were but just that, words. There meaning and implications could be dealt with another time, now was the time for his brother. Even when he seemed so far way Eragon saved him, from the brink of death yet again he saved him.

Arya held him close as he breathed slowly, his eyes flicked open and shut as he slowly awoke. Arya gasped as he finally awoke, holding him closer. Murtagh kneeled down by the two as he shifted his makeshift sling, adjusting the weight. Arya looked up only for a moment, seeing that Murtagh was intact her attention return to the still dazed Eragon.

"Is he dead?" she questioned. Murtagh hesitated in his answer, he knew the answer, for it was simple, but the reasoning was something else. Murtagh had just let Lucius simple leave. Murtagh could have struck the Shade down were he stood, unarmed and defenseless. But he could bring himself to do it. It was Lucius; he had left an impression on Murtagh that he really did not understand. Lucius was a Shade, a sworn enemy, someone who tried to kill all three of them. Yet when the time came to finish Lucius, Murtagh stayed his hand. Why?

He did not know. He did not understand why he did this, but it was what had happened and there was nothing to be done about it now. Lucius was gone, still Murtagh felt deep down that Lucius was something like he was, a slave to what he was. Perhaps this was why he stayed his hand, because he saw himself in Lucius. Murtagh did not know.

"No, but he is gone." Arya took the news well; she seemed to not care whether the Shade was dead or not, just that he was gone. Both Murtagh and Arya sat there, in the still pouring rain, waiting as Eragon slowly came to himself.

Eragon's deep brown eyes looked between the two as a smile crossed his lips, looking at Murtagh first Eragon spoke. "I always knew that you were good Murtagh. I am glad to see you become what you were meant to be. Brother…" His gaze quickly moved to the elf holding him, the two locked eyes as if they had not sense each other for decades. To the two it seemed that way.

Arya would have happily remained there for as long as possible, but Eragon seem persistent to speak. With his voice still struggling to get the words out Eragon question him friend. Arya braced for the question, but was not ready for what came.

"I had a terrible dream, one that was filled with death and sadness. A world filled with darkness and shadow. A man who would risk everything to take hold over a world that he thought was his. I saw a band of brothers that together fought this man. They fought him with everything they had. They gave their lives to free themselves from the man, to take hold of what they had lost. I saw the final battle in which there greatest warrior struggled to defeat the man. Were he was broken, beaten, and battered. He fought with everything he had to win, and he did just that he won. He defeated his enemy, but at a costly price. He lost his closes friend; his soul mate. I saw that Arya, but it was all a dream. A dream I thought real, but it was not. I was just a dream Arya, nothing but that.

Arya, tell me I was right. Tell me it was all but a lost dream."

Arya stiffened as tears once more began to form at her eyes. She could not bare to tell Eragon the truth, she could not destroy him all over again. With tears now freely flowing down her cheeks Arya bowed her head. "Eragon, I…" But she could say no more.

Eragon was silent for a long time; he would not speak nor react. His mind simple turned the facts around. Arya said nothing to him, yet that said everything. Eragon tried to hold himself together, he need to be able to, he need to move, to walk, to find her. Pushing away from Arya Eragon weakly rose up from the ground; Murtagh hovered over him as a parent would a new born child. Eragon weakly moved away as he tried to regain his strength, preparing to move.

"Where is she?" Eragon voice was so low it was barely audible in the loud atmosphere of the storm. Both Arya and Murtagh heard him, but neither were willing to response. Arya, now standing, remained with her head bowed as tear still flowed down her cheeks. Murtagh stop silently by his brother's side, waiting for the moment when his brother would waver or begin to leave.

"Where is she?" Eragon asked again, this time more energy returned to his voice as he felt his emotions take hold over his actions. His fingers balled up into fists as his palms turned bright red from the lack of blood flow. Eragon was quickly loss control over himself, his utter hysteria over the whole ordeal was all but overflowing. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"Where is she?" Eragon all but yelled. His body staggered into a fit of gestures as his mind lost it. Angrily he rushed over to Arya grasping the elf by her shoulders. Shacking her, Eragon once more yelled his question. Arya still remained silent as she could not find the words to form an answer. More rage rushed into Eragon mind as he became more violent, he wanted his answer.

Murtagh's hand soon found its way onto Eragon shoulder as he carefully pulled his brother away from the elf. Turning to face his brother Murtagh spoke. "I know where she is brother; I will take you to her."

Arya remained where she was as the two Riders left, she could not find the strength to move yet. Days upon days of both physical and mental abuse had finally left her broken. She was shattered, her mind unable to deal with her surroundings anymore. Sense that day with the king everything had changed, her whole life was now different and she could not deal with it. She wanted to be stronger than this, but it was too much now. She was still as the world rushed around her.

_I cannot leave him; I cannot abandon him as I did before._ Arya thoughts turned to Eragon. She had once left him before, in the lonely woods of her home land. But that was the past, she would not leave him now, not today, and not ever again. Quickly Arya rushed after the pair as they head for the outer wall on the eastern side.

Eragon and Murtagh walked slowly as Murtagh held Brisingr in his only good hand, Zar'roc remaining in it's sheathe. Arya walked up beside Eragon as Murtagh moved to the rear, felling his place was to protect both of them; Arya was the one to be with Eragon now, not him.

Finally reaching the sight Murtagh saw the ruby scales of his dragon, their minds quickly brushed together, as Thorn hastily asked what had happened. Not in the mood for talk Murtagh opened up his mind to his dragon letting his friend examine all that happened from within his mind. Respectful Thorn return to his previous position until he saw Eragon.

Not directly speaking with Eragon, Thorn bowed his massive head as he moved away from the spot he had remained for many days now. Behind him laid Saphira, Thorn moved to the side resting not far from the great dragoness. Eragon and Arya both stopped dead in their tracks as both saw Saphira for the first time sense her death.

The great sapphire dragon seemed peaceful; her previous wounds were all but gone as the elven healers had removed them from her body. She remained motionless, as if she was yet still asleep after a long battle and all she need was some more time to recover. But the motionless dragon would never awake, not from this slumber, no she was in a slumber that she was to never awake from. The last eternal sleep that all must take as the last test of the lives.

Eragon's legs began to give as he rushed forward; clinging to his soul mate. Eragon's legs soon gave out as he held onto her neck, tears soon beginning to freely flow from his eyes as sobs heavy followed. Murtagh simply remained stand where he was as Arya slowly followed. Holding onto Eragon she too placed a hand on the great dragoness scales.

The two remained there for what became hours. Neither sought to move or persist there tears nor sobs, they simply remained there. Murtagh too had remained there; Nasuada had joined him some time ago as he gave into telling her what was really going on. They spoke of the Grey Folk and of the Shades, of how the Shade now sought out to reclaim the lands of Alagaesia, and how Eragon, Arya, and himself were destined to stop them. She took it all well. Never doubting a word Murtagh softly spoke, each event he told her seemed ever more to amaze her of the truer world she lived in, one that was ruled by powerful magic.

The two of them now stood silently as they watched over Arya and Eragon, the rain still pelting away at Murtagh's exposed hair, and Nasuada's hood. "Murtagh, there is little point in staying out here in the rain, why don't you and I return to the cover of a tent?" Murtagh never looked at her while he spoke, he meant no disrespect, but he was watching his brother and the elf with the utmost care, ever aware that at any moment a Shade could appear.

"No, I belong here. I have never truly belonged anywhere, but now it's different. I belong here, at my brother's side. Now I finally belong somewhere. Anyway you forget that I am under the sworn command of my brother. I owe him my sword still. So it would be best to remain here with them." Nasuada sighed as she spoke once more.

"You do not owe him anything Murtagh, you don't owe us anything. Not the Varden, not Eragon, and not even me. You have proved yourself as one of us, in your service to your brother and to me. There is no longer any need to do this all. The Varden will accept you as I have, and the leader of Alagaesia will as well. They have seen your character now first hand, and they now that behind your bruiting figure you are much like your brother. Noble, brave, and above all else loyal to those of your side. The past is gone Murtagh, it cannot be changed; all we can do is choose what we shall do with the time that is left to us."

Murtagh's lips parted ways as a small smile crossed his lips, "Thank you Nasuada, I do not know if I have ever told you, but. Thank you, for everything. I do not think I would be here if not for you and I mean that."

This time it was Nasuada's time to smile, slowly Murtagh wrapped his arm around the small woman as the two remained standing out in the storm, watching as Eragon and Arya mourned there lost friend and loved one.

_Ashes to Ashes_

_Dust to Dust_

_Fate has foretold our tale_

_Now is our time_

_Now is our time_

_Now is our time to fight_

_To live_

_And to die_

**AN: **

**That was super fun the write. Yes it took forever to write but man it was worth it. Well here we are with Ch. 12, never really thought I would make it this far. Some updates: **

**The next three chapters will be all coming up, with Ch. 15 being posted on the 1 year anniversary of this FF, which is funny seeing that Ch. 15 is the end the climax to a very important story arch, which will start next chapter. This means the next 3 chapters are going to be crazy, sad, and a blast.**

**Also let I really want to know what y'all think about my new character, or possible character, of Lucius. He is a very interesting character, and I y'all like him because, well you'll see. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it and more to come in the future so get ready it's about to get crazy and I really mean crazy!**

**Thank to all my followers and reviewers!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**AN: **

**I'm back!**

**No really I'm actually back. **

**Seriously I'm back this time!**

**Stop laughing, I'm actually back this time.**

**Okay so first off. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry.**

**So I pulled a big mistake over last summer. I started working on chapter 13 thinking I was going to finish it and then lost interest again. That was never my intent but it happened so sorry. Between school, life drama, and work I just have been so busy I could find time to work on this story. Who knew becoming an Engineer was so darn difficult. Also last year I started working on my actually novel so that took all my focus away as well. **

**I'm just in a crazy spot right now and when I was in a spot like this last time I started this FF as a way to get some enjoyment out, so now I'm back to writing this. Now as for Chapters 13-15 which I have promised for a year now (Sorry again for that). They are coming soon. Chapter 15 is done, 13 is almost done, and 14 needs some serious editing, but then will be done. **

**Chapter 13 will be up on 4-17-16 I promise so look forward.**

**After chapter 15 posts (whenever I post it) chapter will come out a little slower as I have to go back to writing from nothing. Hopefully this will get me more excited to right hopefully and then they will come out about the same pass as before. **

**Also I am Re-Uploading chapters 1-12 soon as well. i have changed some key elements to the overall story and had to fix some of the early chapters. Also my writing has improved due to this FF and my actual writing so I wanted to update the grammar and such. These update shouldn't drastically alter the story so you don't have to re-read the chapter but you can if you wish. The chapter that are Re-Uploads will say such and have the original A/N with them. **

**My goal is to at least finish this story before July and start the next story (which is the sequel) in August, that's the plan though which deals with a returning arch and new characters as well as old ones.**

**So hope everyone is doing well and thank to all my new followers while I have been missing. Stay tuned it will all be coming soon. **

**I mean it this time.**

**-Alucard6094**


	14. Ch 13: Heir to the Throne

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

Heir to the Throne

Ch. 13

Murtagh, hesitated as he continued to heave the heavy pieces of debris away from the archway doors. His back ached as he moved more and more heavy stone work around the once beautiful hallways of Urû'baen's throne room halls. Murtagh more and more was amazed his brother had survived the fierce explosion that the king had unleashed, the ferocity at which the solid stone and granite walls were ripped apart showed the true extent of how much power was behind the blast and how much Eragon was lucky to be still breathing.

Murtagh slowly stopped resting his good arm on his lower back. Though his left arm was still injured and in a sling he had stubbornly refused to sit around and watch as Eragon, Arya, and a select few elves moved the debris away from the main entrance to what was formally Galbatorix's throne room halls.

Much had happened in the last two days since Lucius awoke Eragon to his old self, the last day especially had been filled with much planning and worrying.

Murtagh's thought turned back to only the previous day. He and Nasuada finally moved from where Arya and Eragon remained beside Saphira. A small tent had been posted not far from where they remained, ever close to the small group of mourners. The two retreated there for a few moments, speaking of what was to become of the Eragon's future.

"It needs to be done Murtagh; the vaults of Galbatorix hold many secrets. Weapons, books, and sources of power that are not to be held by the common folk of these lands. The king is gone and with him the last of the old order. Eragon and you are what is left of the Riders, the new order of the Riders. It is your responsibility and duty to clear those vaults so that the remaining wealth may be used to further the reconstruction of the Varden and its people.

Murtagh sighed; he did not like putting his brother in such a position, though Nasuada was right still all the same. Galbatorix held dark powers within those vaults, powers used to control the Shade and destroy the Riders. Articles that pertained to the Riders of old and the history of the Grey Folk. It was their duty as Riders to first remove what would be considered sensitive material, but Murtagh still feared that Eragon would still not be ready for such a course of action. The whole last day he remained motionless, out in the then still pouring rain, without so much as a word or movement. He had not eaten nor slept, nor had Arya for that matter.

Before Murtagh could speak on the matter Arya herself walked into the tent, her dark hair still damp from the early night's rain. Thankful the storm subsided sometime in the later night, which made Murtagh even more wary of what greater storm was to come. It was the calm before the massive surge of a far greater threat and a far greater evil behind it.

Arya bowed respectfully towards Nasuada as she found herself a seat, stretching her neck Arya spoke, "I heard what Lady Nasuada said and I do agree with her on this most important matter. The vaults with Urû'baen have remained sealed for far too long. Though Eragon may not be able to be with us, I propose a solution. Send Murtagh. Other than Eragon he is the most senior member of the Rider order, and to be even more correct he would be the second in command, behind Eragon. He is the just as experienced as Eragon in both age and training."

The small tent grew quite as both Nasuada and Murtagh thought the matter over, Murtagh never thought that he was not going to help them through the vaults. He knew Urû'baen better than any of them, it would take them days to find the kings vault. Not even to mention the small fact that half the throne halls were caved in, they would be looked for a ghost.

"I do not see why that would be a problem, of course I do wish we could speak to Eragon on this matter, but in his current position I don't think such would end…" Nasuada stopped as another figure entered the tent. Much to the surprise of everyone it was Eragon.

Dark circles remained under his eyes, while he looked yet awake; it was clear that his head was still outside with Saphira. He held a blank expression, not of sorrow or anger, more of just utter tiredness. Nasuada quickly offered the Rider a chair, to which Eragon thanked her and sat. His voice was still horse, the cold rain most likely not making it any better, still he seemed well mannered for one who had just lost so much.

Eragon remained sitting for several moments before he spoke. His hands gripped the arms of the chair as he steadied himself in his seat. "I, I would like to thank you Nasuada, for everything with Saphira. She looks as if she was but still asleep after a long day of flight."

Nasuada nodded her head as she smiled, "Thank you Eragon, but your thanks must go to the elves as well. They were sure that she would be presentable to you when you finally awoke."

"Yes I shall have to thank them for that," a small chuckle left Eragon's lips as he slightly smiled, much to the surprise of the other three. The three could not believe that Eragon was showing so much positive emotions in light of the last few day. "Yes, my awakening is quite a strange thing. I cannot say how it all happened for my memories are still mixed together in quite a mess."

Murtagh moved towards his brother, he did not what to say something, fearing Eragon would retreat into himself again if he pushed any matter too far, but he need to know if his brother was stable. "Eragon, are you… Are you alright?"

Eragon once again shocked everyone as he let out a small laugh, his facial reaction did not match though, he grew hard, his eyes darkened, yet as he spoke his tone was calm and collected.

"I will never again be alright brother; you understand that better than anyone. I simply have come to grips with what my reality is. I fought reality, I fought it with every ounce of my being. I fought it to the point where I became something else. Someone else. I did that because I thought I could not remember her, and in doing so I could not remember anything.

I see now what it all was, it was my own self. I locked away my mind even to myself because deep down I knew she was gone, I knew she had left me. I fought that, and in reality I fought all of you. The people I would call my family.

I would never been able to get over that if not for him, for that man, that elf, whatever he really was. When that Shade, Lucius was his name. When he opened my mind, I saw something. I saw someone. I awoke on another plain, one filled with nothing more than pure light. There was someone there, he called himself Eragon. I thought it was myself I spoke to a mirrored image or something else, but it was not. It was Eragon the First, my own namesake and first of the order of the Riders. He showed my many things, visions of you Arya and of you as well Murtagh. He showed me the two of you battling dark being, being of shadow and death. I watched the two of you fight those creatures with the same strange magic I used against the king. I questioned Eragon, and he in-turn told me everything. Of his pasted, of our new power, of the true origins of magic and the Grey Folk, and of his brother and how these Shade truly came into being.

I saw and heard this all. I wanted to deny it, but Eragon showed me the truth. He showed me a memory of her, of my Saphira. Of her last dying breaths. She spoke to me. She told me not to cry, that tears are the makings of dark things. That I must be strong and ready myself for there was so much I had yet to do."

Eragon paused as tears once more began to flow from his eyes, he looked down at his feet in shame as Arya and Nasuada moved to his side. Whipping away the tears he looked up, continuing his story. "She told me goodbye that she would always be looking over me. I thanked Eragon for that, I was nothing before, but now I was something once more. Not whole, but something. I could remember who I was. Who everyone was. And I knew what I needed to do."

Eragon grew quite as silence enveloped the tent once more. Murtagh grew tense as he thought Eragon to be finished. His own thought's turned to the Shades, Eragon now knew and with this it meant that he knew his own burden. Murtagh fear how this would impact Eragon, but a sigh from Eragon broke the silence as Murtagh's attention was turned back to his brother.

"But I cannot. I cannot best his foe. He has had thousands of years to prepare. I have had but a few, that is nothing compared to his. I could not even save the one person I need most in this world, how am I to save the whole of Alagaesia. Again…

So no Murtagh I am not alright, but it is not because of Saphira. I am at peace with that now, as much as it hurts me I am. I have avenged her and all of her kind. But this darkness, this evil, this I cannot overcome.

I will help you, I will help you and Arya in any way I can, but I cannot best this foe. I cannot fight this coming darkness. Not again."

Murtagh sighed as he returned to his original position. Eragon was safe, he had returned to the person he was before, but now fear had hold over him. He still did not trust himself, at least not with this kind of power. Murtagh did not know if it was the Grey Folk power or his own will that Eragon feared more, but he thought it was his will. That Eragon feared above all else to become evil, to become fixated with his power, the same power that he used to completely destroy the king and best one of the oldest and most powerful beings in Alagaesia. He was afraid of his own shadow, his own darkness. That darkness that Murtagh himself carried within him, the darkness that everyone holds within them.

So now Murtagh stood as the others moved ruble and rock from the archways to the halls, remember that in the end it was all frugal. Eragon would not best the king of Shades. He would not best the king, because he could not even best himself. Murtagh sighed as he moved more debris from the walls. Though Eragon was with them now his statement the previous day was all Murtagh could think of.

The four of them had agreed that the next day they would leave with a group of elves to loot the treasure of Galbatorix's vaults; afterwards a final consul of the Varden would be called to discuss the future of the Varden and of the final rule of Alagaesia. Then the following day the Varden would gather for Saphira's funeral and the naming of the new ruler over the Kingdom of Palancar.

Now they worked, moving stone after stone, as they moved their way closer to the vaults. Murtagh knew the halls of the king would be hard to reach, but what they found was even worse. Every door and every entrance was blocked in; even the back door that Arya and he himself had went through was now caved completely in.

The group had picked a path that Murtagh thought to be the quickest, as they worked until they hit the main archway that lead into the hall. The archway was completely destroyed, with rumble and stone piled up to the top of the ceiling. One of the elves asked Murtagh if Thorn could help them, but this was quickly dismissed by Arya, stating that a dragon would only cause more damage to the unstable framework.

Murtagh laughed at the comment, opposed to Thorn who became angered by the elf, stating that Arya had called him fat. Murtagh simply laughed at the nonsense, moving move stone from the now clearing archway.

With the last of the stone moved, a walk way was formed into the halls. As per their orders, the elves remained outside the arch way, clearing more of the debris until a dwarven team could secure the opening with reinforced parts. So Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya walked into the destroyed hall alone and in shock.

The halls were much worse than either Murtagh or Arya could remember. The columns that supported the ceiling were ripped apart, forming a large opening in the ceiling above what was the great marble throne. Pills of ruble and rock were stacked everywhere. Trying to gain his bearings Murtagh looked around to see if he could find the spot where Eragon and the king had dueled.

Motioning to the other two, Murtagh moved forward, moving around and over stone and rock. As they neared the center of the structure, upon were the large hole in the ceiling was, their surroundings quickly changed. The floor was now visible as little to no debris remained around the center. The explosion had been centered there, causing it to be the only place to remain free of rock, as the explosion had most likely vaporized all material around it, all except for Eragon that was.

Murtagh turned to speak to Arya, to see that she and Eragon had walked over to the left corner of the halls, Murtagh quickly walked over to see what it was they were so captivated by. Moving closer, Murtagh saw just what it was. Eragon stood before one of the only remaining columns that was still intact. Arya remained farther behind him as Murtagh stood beside her. She tried to move forward, but was quickly stopped by Murtagh as he looked into her eyes.

Lodged within the pillar was Helgrne, the Trident of two Kings. One evil and one pure. Eragon stared at the weapon with marvel, wielded by the hands of Galbatorix the weapon was nothing more than a tool of his cruelty, Eragon had firsthand felts its effects. It was before all of this Shade nonsense, before everything became so much more complicated. It reminded Eragon of when he first became a dragon Rider. How he felt so blind in his new world, and now was much the same. Before his battle with the king everything was known, he knew who his enemy was, and why he was his enemy. Now he knew nothing. He knew not who his enemy was, other than he was the king of all Shade, and that he put Galbatorix to shame.

Helgrne was there though, the weapon of his name sake, the weapon that brought light and peace. It now fell to him; the weapon of the old order of the Grey Folk now fell into the hands of the new order of the Grey Folk, to his hands. Reaching out he raised his hand above the silver shaft of Helgrne. His hand remained inches from grasping the weapon. Eragon looked at the silver hue of the weapon as he saw his own reflection.

His hand fell as he staggered back, Murtagh sighed in disappointment once more. Eragon would not take what was his. He feared himself too deeply.

Eragon staggered back until he turned around to face his brother and Arya. Arya showed no emotion, but his brother seemed angered. And he was, as he spoke to Eragon putting more anger into his word then he first meant to, still he trying to get the fact into his brother head that he did not need to fear himself.

"Eragon, that weapon is your birthright, it is no one else's. It is your, just as it was your name sake before you. It belongs to you." Eragon took Murtagh's word only as but a whisper, he did not believe his brother nor did he wish to. The thought of wielding Helgrne sickened him as he looked at his brother with disgust.

"My birthright brother, is this." Eragon quickly pointed down to Brisingr at his hip as its blade remained unsheathed and exposed to the outside air. "I am a Rider, not a Grey Folk. That is not my life. I do not want that power, it is not for me. It is not for anyone to wield. That power does nothing but destroy Murtagh. That is all it is. It is evil. Even now I would claim myself a rider, but such is not even true. I my still bare the mark, but I hold not such place anymore. I have lost that which would give me the right to call myself a Rider. I am just a man now, nothing more."

Murtagh shook his head in protest as he spoke back, this time remaining more calm. "But it is also good Eragon. No matter if you are a Rider or a man, that weapon is yours. You speak of how it was the power to destroy, but that is not all of its power. It has the power to heal and mend what has been broken, to shield those who cannot defend themselves against this growing darkness. No weapon holds a face of its own. No weapon is remembered by what the blade did. It is remembered for who wield it. Who used it to protect the innocent and punish evil. A weapon is what you make it in the hands of your own. Please brother. You made a promise to us and to Alagaesia. You said it yourself that you would help us, and you need that power to do such."

Eragon looked away as he slowly walked away, tile his body was side by side with that of Murtagh. Slowly Eragon turned his head as he looked over at Murtagh his eyes filled with sadness and doubt. "I will help you, but not as a servant of the Grey Folk or even as a Rider, but as a man. Nothing more, and nothing less." Eragon walked away as Murtagh shook his head in disappointment. What he thought of his brother was sadly true, he was afraid. Afraid of his own power and his own shadow. It was all wrong, this was not his fate, but there was nothing he or Arya could do about it. Their path was set, there was nothing more they could do about it then remain accurse on their current path.

Murtagh turned as he led the other two towards the vaults, as all the while his minded turned violently. Something was coming; something so vial and dark that even the likes of an original Shade feared it. Even Lucius fear what was coming for them. A darkness that cast a shadow upon darkness itself, and evil like nothing else. They were doomed to it. Eragon was their one last hope. He had fought so hard against it, against any of it. And yet when he finally returned he remained headstrong against this, against any of it just as previous mind state. Against the darkness, he stood nowhere.

The thought made Murtagh sick; it was as if the sun feared the moon. As if the sun could not bear to continue it's ever going battle against the moon for domain of the sky, allowing the darkness to remain constant and forever. All they could do was try to fight it, yet frugally fight it. In the end it was not up to him, it was not up to Arya, or the Varden, or anyone else in Alagaesia. It was all left up to Eragon, just as it always had been. It was somewhat demeaning, that no one other than Eragon could stop this darkness. That it all had to be put on his shoulders. Eragon was not the only one chosen for this fight, yet it somehow seemed that way.

He and Arya both held great power, but it was Eragon who was the true wielder of their power. And he wanted none of it.

Murtagh's mood darkened as he became more angered with his brother. He quickly tried to shake his thoughts away, they were foolish and hateful. Lucius had mentioned something about not wanting them to become this, and Murtagh finally now understood what he meant. Perhaps Eragon was right, there powers where not a gift, but a curse.

Eragon had lost almost all of his family, Arya had lost both her father figures as well as many of her close kin, and Murtagh himself had lost all of the people and family from his past. Perhaps it was all just a curse. A dark and sickening curse that prey upon their misfortunes.

Murtagh stopped as they entered the entrance to the vault room. This thoughts had stirred far long enough and he wish to rid himself of such a tainted mind set. Their fate was set, but it was not upon them, yet.

As the group neared the vault doors a tussling of noises came from the location. The group quickly and quietly moved into their own positions, each drawing their weapons, readying for any fight that might soon come. Arya slowly moved forward trying to get a closer position to the commotion. As she approached she heard the sound of talking, but it seemed as if there was only a single source.

Moving closer Arya came in view of the large vault doors. Each was of massive size. The doors remained closed as Arya spotted a figure passing around the doors, tools in hand.

"Blast these doors," The figure muttered, "Who would have thought they would be so hard to open." The figure moved to grasp the door as a bolt of electricity shoot his body into the nearby wall. Arya quickly recognized the figure by his apparel. The figure wore the same black robes as the assassins sent to kill Eragon, the only slight difference being this assassin seem to not be wearing his hood currently.

As the assassin swore loudy, Arya contacted Murtagh and Eragon, as Eragon reacted quickly rushing forward. The assassin easily spotted him as he fled down a nearby pathways. Murtagh sighed as he followed in pursuit.

The assassin led the three down a narrow hallway into a much large room. The hall could have been a ballroom if not for all they the debris littered the marble floor. Murtagh and Arya caught up to Eragon as he grasped the assassin by the shirt collar, hoisting him up. The assassin seemed scared out his mind as he looked anywhere but at Eragon. Eragon took unkindly to his as he violently thrash the man. The assassin let out a childish cry as Eragon threw him to the ground in disgust.

Zar'roc was soon at his throat as Murtagh neared him. "We have some questions for you. If you answer them, then your head will not find itself severed from your body." Murtagh's tone was calm and collected, still it seemed to hold more weight than any harsh or evil like tone would. He spoke soft and calmly, but with such assertiveness and force that even though he spoke calmly the threat more intimidating than any loud outspoken threat Arya had heard before. It made Arya feel uneasy. She knew that Murtagh could be carring and a sort of gentleman but she also knew of his violent turn for bloodlust and battle. His calm tone made him seem even darker, as he could kill the assassin without the slightest inconvenience or hint of emotion.

The assassin took to this as he fell back trying to get Zar'roc as far away from his as possible. Murtagh drew nearer as the assassin scooted away, his face was soon covered in sweat as Murtagh moved closer and closer to him. The assassin continued until he was against a column with no longer any room to work with. Murtagh slouched down as he faced the assassin face to face as he spoke once again, his soft tone continuing from before. "Tell us what we wish to know. There is little choice in this matter, so I suggest you hurry and do as you are told."

The assassin was struck with fear, Murtagh's confident expression quickly changes as he thought. Such a hardened assassin would not be broken by him so easily. A simple threat would not cause such effect. Murtagh stood up as a darkness moved above his head. Arya, Eragon, and Murtagh all drew near as they turned around looking about the ceiling as if became consumed with a familiar darkness.

The assassin went to run, but was stopped as the darkness consumed around him. Eragon quickly rushed his way as he yelled, "What have you done?" The assassin became frantic as he began to cry, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks.

"You're supposed to be dead! We killed you. I ran you threw." The assassin spun around hysterically as he yelled within the darkness. "I failed. I failed. And there's nothing left for me, not now, not ever." The assassin once again began to spin around franticly as he looked above him. The darkness seemed to congregate around him as it grew darker and darker.

The darkness grew as what sounded like thunder struck within the room. The sound was intense as Eragon went to clasp his ears the assassin struck at him. A knife flew out from his wrist as he tried to stab Eragon. Eragon easily blocked the wild blow, smashing his unarmed fist into the assassin's ribs.

The assassin fell to the ground, his hands clutching his side. The tears flowed even more so then before as the assassin began to convulse with shacks and trembles. Eragon backed away from the assassin fearing what was to come.

From within the darkness a voice came. It was of darkness and evil. The malice within each of the words was overpowering as the voice spoke slowly to the assassin. "You have failed coward! Above all else you have lied to me! What little hope you held is gone now! For there is only one certainty in life for you now…" The dark voice trailed off.

The assassin spun around yelling back into the darkness above him, conversing with it. "I didn't know! I thought that he was killed in the explosion. How was I to know? The Varden found a body, I thought it was him. I am sorry. I did not mean to wrong you my lord. I give you my word." The assassin whimpered. The darkness consumed his body as the voice once more spoke.

"Your word means nothing to me. You have lied once before and now you have lied yet again. Whether in truth or guilt there is but only one fate left for you." With that the darkness surrounded the assassin as it consumed all around him. Arya, Murtagh, and Eragon watched as the assassin thrashed about violently. The darkness finally left the assassins body as the assassin became still, his breaths caught as his neck slightly turned, as his eyes rolling back into his skull. The assassin raised his arm toward the three as his neck violently snapped to the side, fracturing his neck and ending his life. His body feel to the ground soon after.

Murtagh and Arya looked to the darkness with fear. The darkness swirled around as it seemed to focus on Eragon.

"Fiend of the Shadow, come forth and declare yourself." Eragon barked at the disappearing darkness, but the voice spoke no more as the clouds of darkness finally faded away. The three companions were left alone in the destroyed halls of Urû'baen as each ponder the extent of what they just witnessed.

Murtagh took the scene to heart, he knew who that was within the darkness. The fiendish voice that could kill a man with so much as thought. "See Eragon." Murtagh pointed to where the assassin's body remained. "This is why we need your full power brother. This power is more than any of us can handle alone."

The halls remained quite as Murtagh pushed his brother, "Eragon! Listen to me." Eragon glance final feel on his brother as Eragon slowly spoke. "Arya, the door to the vaults, can you see if it is open. I would wish to speak with my brother. Alone."

Arya's forehead fluttered as she began to argue, "Arya the vault is too important to be left unguarded, Eragon and I need to speak. Your sacrifice is duly noted." Murtagh knew his word choice would anger the elf, but he needed her to leave. He could tell Eragon want more than to simply talk and Arya would only get in the way, if his brother what to blow off some steam that so be it.

Arya turned her eyes showing dark glares at the Red Rider as she walked back to the vault doors. The brothers heard the faint mutters of curse as she left.

"So brother what is you..." A blow from Eragon came expectedly quick as Eragon struck Murtagh in the face. The blow disoriented Murtagh momentarily as he ready for Eragon to strike again but quickly realized the lone blow was all that was coming.

With his eyes still glaring at his brother Murtagh laughed as he held his check, "I guess I had that coming." Eragon snorted as he moved back.

"You deserve much more than that Rider."

Eragon choice of word quickly set the tone as Murtagh seamlessly cut the humor from his body expression, if his brother wanted to be cold that so could he. "It seems it has been awhile Eragon. Are you ready to start this, or do you need to make sure you don't hurt me!"

Eragon's glare turned vibrant as he rushed Murtagh, grapping his brother by the shoulders. The two stared at one another glaring into each other's eyes as the tension with in the hall built. Murtagh was ready for what need to be said. He need to at least get something through his brother's head. Anything of resemble to him being able to move forward into the future. Not just for the coming battle but for the role that Murtagh knew Eragon would play, the role he was ready to propose to his brother.

"You are not Galbatorix." Murtagh spoke with no emotion in his voice as he spook to his brother trying to get to him. Arya would have possible had more luck, but she was to wrapped in her own emotion to truly get to Eragon. She was not as hard and blunt with him, no this was his burden to take on.

Eragon lashed back as Murtagh followed after. "You are afraid of your own power. I see it in you. I see how you desire this new power, the power to protect and heal. But you cast it away in fear of something that you cannot control."

Eragon's rage grew as he flung his arms around speaking forth the truth that he had with held to only himself.

"I have demons within me, brother. Demons I cannot ride myself of. I try to drown them, but they have learned how to swim. I cannot cast them into the fire for they know how to fly. They are within me and they will not leave. I cannot trust myself, look what I did when those demons controlled me. The power I held was too much, I was uncontrollable, a monster. I will not allow these demons that power again. If I do then I will become no better than the likes of Galbatorix."

Murtagh sighed as he gripped his brother in anger, forcing him to face each other. "Eragon you miss the point. We all have demons within ourselves. Look at me not a week ago I was sworn to destroy the Varden, and now I am among them. I carry those demon with me; the people I hurt, I lives I took, the choice's I made. All of it is within me. Because you are right, you cannot defeat your demons they are who you are, whether good and bad. You must accept yourself Eragon. Except your demons as part of you. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I have been at this a lot longer than you. "

Eragon calmed as he listened to his brothers words. He felt selfish that he was so focused on his own pain he had not even thought of the likes of the others around him. The war was over, it was not just he who was affected, but everyone.

"I do not know Murtagh. This power, it is like nothing else. You saw what I did with it. What we did with it. You see it now, the destruction I could cause, the horror. I could become a monster greater that any before."

Murtagh smiled as he grasped his brother's shoulder, unlike before know he held his brother with brotherhood. "But you will not brother, I know because even in my own darkest moments you had hope for me. It is what Eragon the First said, that you are our hope brother. I do not say to accept this power now, I see now that it is just too much too soon, but brother accept yourself. You are not the only one who would want this for you…"

Murtagh's tone lightened as he grasped his brother's shoulder. "Anyway you got me to look out for you little brother."

Eragon laughed at his brother last comment as he remember a time long ago when the two of them had each other's backs. Even within the depths of the darkness that was about to become them it was amazing he could still remember to smile. It had seemed so long seems one had truly graced his lips. But know united with Eragon once more, just as they had all those long years ago, Murtagh felt at true peace.

Looking back at his brother Murtagh spoke, "Eragon there is one other thing that I must ask of you…"

The discussion of the consul of leader toned down as the members ended the previous discussion. Once more atop the peaks surrounding the ruins of the once capital city. These faces of the leader were worn and tired, each had given everything to be here. To sit atop the ruins of Galbatorix's rain. Victories.

The consul was well into the meeting as the last few hours had been spent discussion the various items that need to be address. Tension where high between the histories of the last two meetings ending in attacks. Eragon's return was not as much of an issue as Arya thought as the consul accepted his return.

The final preparation for tomorrows funeral service where noted at as well as my moments between the many leader and Eragon thanking him for his defeat over the king. The vaults of Urû'baen proved to be locked with too many spells for Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya to deal with as Eragon choice to deal with the issue later with a fuel team of elven spell casters.

Now came the final task, the final job in ensuring that Galbatorix's rain would never again come to pass. Each member feel quite. The previous discussion falling silent as they all awaited Nasuada to make what would be her final decree as leader of the Varden.

Murtagh shifted from his leaning position along a nearby tree. Though he and Thorn where invited formally by Nasuada and Eragon the pair still held their distance know full well the still underlying tension between many of the leaders and the pairs new found loyalty.

"Leader of Alagaesia, friends, and comrades. Now comes the time for the future. The time for peace, and the time to rebuild. Many of us here know the utter extent to which this war has cost use, some more than other. For it is our time to heal our nations, our people, and our wounds. But before all of this may begin there is one last issue that must be discussed between the combined nations of Alagaesia. Who shall rest atop the throne of the Palancar Valley Kingdom, who will take the mantle of ruler over the fallen king?"

The table grew thick with silence. Each member grew hard within their own thoughts. All knew what they wished to add or say, yet when the moment came to speak silence was the only thing they could give forth. Many knew there place was merely to give their opinion, their own nations held no true influence over the ruling parties of the Palancar Valley Kingdom. But with the outbreak of the war and the combined efforts of the Varden and the many nations that formed its armies, each held more hold over the others than ever before.

A short cough from Orik seemed to break up the silence as the dwarven king spoke. "I would believe that we should all declare any possible leader before we make any choice. As we all know this choice may become the single most important decision we make in our lifetimes. Recovering from this war will be a challenge unlike anything we have ever faced."

A small volley of nods flooded the table as the other leader agreed with Orik's words. Murtagh's gaze grew over Eragon as he hoped that Eragon had thought on his last request.

"I would then propose the name of Nasuada." Queen Islanzadí spoke up finally. "She has proven herself a warrior as well as leader with the confines of this war. She has lead her people as well as many other of our forces together in this conflict. She only seems fit for this position. What say the rest of you?"

There was a consensus of agreements throughout the group, though Orrin send irritate as normal. Nasuada though was the only one who seemed distant from the nomination. Drawing attention Islanzadí questioned her as to her hesitation.

"There is nothing more that I would want than to serve my own people. This war with the Varden was shown me many things. The strength of allies and friends. It has also shown me the cost and pain of war. Not just in the name of lives lost, but on the survivors. It would be a lie to say this war has not taken something from me, just as it has everyone here. No mater my own thoughts I would accept this great honor, but I believe I am not the one for his honor. That honor belongs among the one who has bleed more than any of us. The one who has proven and grown through this war in way none her can compare"

Nasuada's gaze turned to Eragon, who remain quiet and still. Murtagh's gaze was raised as he watched his brother closely for his answer. Murtagh's last request was that Eragon would take Galbatorix's position. Though still a rider and the most powerful of any single one at the table Eragon had shown his metal in the war. Leading the Varden and defeating the mad king proved just that. No one else, even Nasuada knew just how to keep Palancar safe from the force that would threaten it. With the shades about it would only seem right.

Eragon finally stirred as everyone stared him down. Many feared Eragon's reaction as the minds stirred with the last time they were in Eragon's presence. Though he was back to himself the many leaders where still hesitant about his mental state, though none would admit to such out loud. Eragon had thought on the mater Murtagh brought up to him in the hall of Urû'baen. Now he spoke his mind on the matter.

"I have thought on this for more time than I would have considered. From the very start of this war this single choice was placed upon my head. A choice that would only come to pass in the wake of victory. But that very victory has ripped from me what won us this war. This choice is mine and mine alone now. Perhaps in another life time, one where I was not left to be alone I would have not even thought of the matter. The king of Palancar has been ruled for over a century by a tyrant rider. For him to be overthrown and then another Rider to take his place would seem ignorant, as if we not learned our lesson.

But know everything has changed. Alagaesia has changed, whether for the better I know not, but it is not the world that it was at the beginning of this war. For the same matter nor am I. These land, these people deserve better than us. All of us. We must be better than this. We have been forced to make do with what was given to us. But now that is not enough. Not anymore. We are no longer bound to the armor of war, nor the comfort as a band of rebels. We are now together, all of us. Not as different race's and nation's but as a unified Alagaesia. So you ask know what I would say to the throne."

Eragon passed as the consul became gripped awaiting his final verdict. Eragon grew somber once more, Arya recognized his tone before when he spoke of Saphira. He seemed reluctant of his choice, yet firm. As is he was not fully sure of himself.

"I know that I am not the most experienced of leaders, nor the most qualified. I cannot look into the future to see what we will face and know if I can handle it, but for all that is uncertain I know that I will give everything I am to Alagaesia. To her people and her allies, just as I always have. Just as Saphira had."

The consul was quite as Eragon final finish what became a speech towards the other leaders. Most of the consul seemed to understand Eragon's choice as many seemed to agree. Orion though seemed to burst into a hysteric fit.

"You think yourself worthy of kingship, ha! Don't make me laugh. You were a boy when this war started and you're still a boy now. What do the likes of you know about ruling a nation, or leadership for that matter?"

The consul suddenly became riddled with anger and judgement. Murtagh grew tense resisting the urge to beat the Surdan King senseless. Nasuada and Arya kept appearance but remained angered within themselves. Eragon remained emotionless not even acknowledging Orion's insult.

"What do _you_ know of leadership Surdan King?" bellowed Orik, breaking the rising tension. Orion swallowed down the rest of his wine as the consul braced for what was about to become a most heated argument.

Orion began to speak but Orik continued his rant angering the Surda more, "You sit there with a glass of wine in your hand and a chip on your shoulder calling yourself a king. You lead from a far, allowing your men to charge forwards as you lead them from behind, if you are even present at all. Such is not leadership, such is child's play."

Orion's brow furred as he yelled back, "I do believe you are mistaking kinship with leading an army. Of course for a dwarf the two are all the same. Besides such is the nature of war. Soldier are there to serve the rightful King. They wage battle when and where they are told. They are the extension of the Kings property."

Orion's word echoed though the landscape as the consul watched Orik exploded in anger. Nar Ghost snorted loudly as he mutter, "This is not leadership."

"Silence your tongue brute!" Orion commanded as Nar Garzhvog quickly rose, only to have Nasuada calm him as Orik continued. "You cannot even see past your own greedy paws. What you speak of is not leadership it is orders and commands. You may command your men, but in the end you do not lead them. You people hold you as a joke not fit to rule."

Orion waved his hand in dismissal as he muttered words about dwarven kings. "Your claim is invalid but my own will not be. You would claim Eragon king, but he holds no right. He holds no royal blood. He is not of noble blood. Unlike myself."

For the first time sense Eragon had declared his intentions Nasuada spoke forth. "I am disappointed my old friend. You have forgot all that you once were." Nasuada spoke more out of disappointment for one who was once her friend then in mockery.

"It seems that you as well as many here forget of the line of the Palancar Kingdom. The bloodlines of Carvahall are littered with such lineage. One was Eragon's own mother. Her children and her family line all inherited such claims to the throne of Palancar. Eragon, Roran, and even Murtagh hold more claim that you, by blood alone."

Orion seemed to become even more enraged by the mention of Murtagh. "You allowing that traitor swine within our ranks is one thing. Allowing him to join our private consul another. But you would declare him rightful of king. The closet thing he will ever be to king is a murderer of one!"

Orion's war against Murtagh finally provoked Eragon on as he slammed down his fist on the stone table, admitting a small level of energy to gain everyone's attention.

"Silence!" Eragon tone bellowed as he spoke louder than any other yelling consul member. "Orion your war against my blood is enough. You owe Murtagh your own life. If not for him everyone one here would be dead or enslaved. Such has been said before by other, but now I am her to say it. My voice will be heard by you. There is no arguing about that fact, you hear me." Eragon looked Orion down speaking to him directly.

"If you every again speak against me or those of my kin I will take such as a direct attack against myself and all of my power. You claim me as but still a child, but your idiotic claims are long hence over welcomed. You have for too long mocked the hard work ever one at this table has given. I will not stand for it. You have no right to declare anything at this table. If you do not understand what I am say, let me make it perfectly clear. Silence your tongue before I silence it for you, and yes that is a threat."

Murtagh found it hard not to laugh as Arya held her concern as to Eragon brutally. The consul once again found itself silent but out of utter shock. Never before had any member of the Varden spoke so bluntly and degradingly to any other member, let alone Eragon. Orion seemed to hold his tongue until his gaze turned back to Nasuada as he started his one man crusade again.

"How dare you Nasuada. What would the Varden be if it were not for me, for Surda? You would still be nothing more than a band of rebels hiding in the mountains."

It was Islanzadí who spoke up this time calmly addressing the enraged king, "I do believe it was Eragon who allowed the Varden to mobilize. And while I will not discredit you effort within this war and with the Varden you were not the only on to help them. Both the dwarves and my own people have helped the Varden in our combined efforts against the king. You forget that, King. This war was not just the yours but all of Alagaesia's. We as a combined force unified to defeat our enemy. Such should not entitle you to the throne."

Orion once more settled in his set as practical fumes emitted from his brows. His rage was apparent and blatant as every member of the consul stared his way awaiting him to burst out in anger once more.

But the silence that engulfed the consul table remained as Orion remained mute and unchanged his demeanor growing darker and darker. With no more commotion Nasuada rose to address the consul once more.

"So let it be settled then. Eragon shall take the rain of Palancar and the Varden shall disbanded never again to be need." Nasuada words radiated well as the leaders of the Varden realized just what was to happen after this final meeting. Eyes turned back to Eragon as Nasuada brought up the issue of the future riders. Eragon was quick to respond.

"Both myself and Murtagh had discussed the matter. Due to the effect the riders had as well as the growing conflict with the Shades we have found it better to let Alagaesia heal before reintroducing the Riders to it. Perhaps in a few decades Alagaesia will be better off and in need of the Rider, but now the time is to heal."

The consul seemed to agree on the measure as many began to ready to leave. Eragon motion as attention was draw back to Eragon. "There is one last measure I would like to discuss. Nasuada was nominated to take over ruling Palancar and I believe such is a strong idea. She has proved herself time and time again. I will accept the duties and responsibilities of this kingdom, but I will do it alone. Nasuada, I would like you to rule at my side."

Nasuada was by all means speechless. No one expected anything of the sorts to be proposed. The thought seemed wrong after what Nasuada said before, many of the consul remained in their state of confusion as Eragon clarified what he meant.

"I full intend to fix the destruction that that bastard King caused, I do. I will take charge of this kingdom and all within its domain, but do not intent to rule as a god. An immortal ruler who holds no bonds of death. One who could plunge Alagaesia into another dark time. My full intent is to complete my bonds to the Rider and I cannot do such as king. Therefor I would like to have you, Nasuada, be my heir to the throne. To rule beside me so that in a few years you make take full leadership of this kingdom."

The consul was to all regards speechless. Eragon's suggestion quelled many of their concerns with Eragon taking over the throne. Known he already was willing to give the throne over clear the air of any fears of another rule to the likes of Galbatorix.

"Eragon," Nasuada once more addressed the consul and Eragon, "I must thank you for this chance to rule beside you. There is no need to question over this choice, my answer is simple. Yes, I shall accept this offer."

The consul grew silent as Orik stood up followed by Islanzadí as the two leaders bowed their heads. "Then let it be so. Tomorrow we proclaim Lord Eragon leader of the new order of the Rider, King of the Palancar Valley Kingdom. As Nasuada rules beside him. May the two of you rule in peace with the new found unity among the nations and people of Alagaesia."

With the last regards made the consul and its members departed, each heading their own ways, Arya lingered though hovering over Eragon. The two loomed over each other neither speaking nor moving as the winds blew through the streets of the ruined city. Murtagh hovered closely but soon moved off as he shook his head, a faint smile forming across his lips.

A call from the rear caught Eragon's attention as he saw the figure of Queen Islanzadí heading off towards the outer limits of the destroyed city. Arya hesitated, she knew that whatever her mother wanted was probably in a cord with the future of the allies between the kingdom of Palancar and the elves of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon had just sentenced himself to the next few years filled with nothing but a constant stream of duties. Duties that she herself had once claim would be in the way of any relations between the two. Now those word worked ever against her as she hated herself more and more for what she had said all that time ago.

Eragon bowed slowly as he pulled away heading for Islanzadí. Arya reactively grabbed for his wrist as she held the too be king in his place. She quickly drop Eragon's arm, relieving them of the unfamiliar yet not unwanted contact. Eragon looked once more at her as the two looking back into one's eyes.

Arya's mind feel to piece, she had not truly seen Eragon like this sense the battle with the king. His exhausted eyes relieving everything about himself. Arya wanted nothing more to simple remain in that moment forever. To not have to worry about the future or the past, but simply exist in that moment when the two of them connected together. Eye to eye. Soul to soul.

"Arya." Eragon's voice shattering the moment as his eyes return disconnected and blank. "We are held to our duties. I see that know. Before I truly was just a child, one who could not see his own misjudgment. I am sorry for that. I know it is the past, our past. But I hope you can forgive me for my wrong doings to you."

Arya's heart shattered as every word Eragon spoke destroyed another piece of what little control she held. Eragon was using the very word she herself had used on him not a few years ago. She wanted to tell him everything. How she felt and just how much he meant to her. But Eragon whisked it all away as he turned away walking towards her mother, not even fully addressing her as he spoke.

"My duties now carry me elsewhere. I shall see you tomorrow, Lady Arya." Eragon's finally words swept Arya up as the winds blew through her. Arya remained there, standing in the ruined city that her people once called home. The hollowing winds whip her hair around throwing it in her face, as if mocking her on her predicament. As tears began to flow down her checks Arya left, leaving the city for what little comfort she could find. In solitude.

Eragon neared the Queen as he bowed in respect, giving the formal greeting of the elves. "I trust my daughter does not cause you trouble?" Eragon quickly brushed the matter off as Islanzadí smiled kindly in return. "Of course not. What is it that I assume you would desire to speak with me about?"

The Queen turned as the two headed back towards the consul grounds. "There are many things that will be different with in these lands now. Galbatorix has left too much of a mark upon these lands and their people. They will need a strong leader. It does please me to see you forth take this responsibility. I do not believe I would I thought you of it, but I am still glad. Oromis would have been very proud to see his last student strive into the greatness that you have become. Please pardon my praise, I sound as if an old fool. But it is worth it, these lands would not be the same if not for you and your great dragoness."

Islanzadí paused as the two neared back to the round table, Islanzadí once again sitting down at the table as Eragon remained standing. "I have discussed with Blödhgram as well as many other of my finest warriors in a proposal. Arya tells me of a darker evil heading our way. Something that these Grey Folk power that the three of you have been gift was meant to battle. Still I believe more can be done on the matter within the realm of more normal means."

Eragon crossed his arms as he ponder what the elven Queen was getting at. "Please go on." With a nod from Islanzadí, the elven Queen began her proposal.

"What I am proposing in the formation of a special task force, specially headed and trained by you. Comprised of all the races and talents of Alagaesia. Sense you have made it clear the Rider will not return to their duties for some time I think such a force would be proactive. These individual could together bring enough skill and power to provide the protection and skill that the riders held in their days."

Eragon remained silent as Islanzadí continued, her proposal begin far from finished. "This war has proven many thing, among it is the partnership between all the races of these vast lands. We have shown that together we are at our strongest. Pulling together the talents of all the races, with the power and knowledge of both the Riders and the Grey Folk, we can create something special. Something new. A guardian force that can help all races and all people. That would represent all the nations of Alagaesia. Something for a better world."

Islanzadí final feel silent as Eragon remained every still, his mind running through the idea that the elven Queen proposed. "Tell me, why is it that you would even suggest such an idea. The elves of Du Weldenvarden have never before invested in the safety of those outside there woods."

"Such is true Eragon, but our times are different now, the barriers that once protected my people no longer seem to even be able hold back the forces of darkness. We my look the part but our ways are sorely behind the power that awaits us." Eragon still held a slight eye as he questioned the elven queen onward.

"I know there is more behind this all, what is this other intention you hold?"

Islanzadí seemed resistance at first but quickly seemed to give into to Eragon's probing as she sighed in defeat. "You know as well as I that this war has consumed much more than a few lives. With this war finally over the presence of another is something I will not handle lightly. My family has given much up in this war, I do not indented to allow for it to lose anyone anymore."

Eragon's head rose as he understood what the Queen was getting at. "You desire to remove Arya from this coming conflict?" Eragon grew hard as he starred down the elven Queen. "She is a part of this war whether you are in favor of it or not. Why would you feel the need to remove her from this, you do not even fully understand what it is that comes for us all."

The Queen grew hard herself as she rose starring the future king eye to eye. Eragon had never seen the normally formal Queen be so emotional before. "That is the exact issue I see. This war is over a power that none of us truly even understand. What hope we have if left with you and your brother, leave Arya out of this. She has given enough of herself to this blasted cause. Allow her to come home, live another life away from all of this. Please, Shadeslayer. I ask only this of you. Let her go. Let her return to the trees and people of her own folk. She has belong to the world of men, dwarves, and Riders for far too long."

The anger in the Queen's eyes slowly faded as she stepped back. Eragon still remained silent as he ponder further on the Queen. _Perhaps what she says it right_ Eragon thought to himself. Arya had been among her own people only a select few times in the last decades. He and Murtagh could handle the Shades, the formation of a guardian group would help them more than Arya alone could.

Still Eragon the First had chosen her, gifting her the powers that allowed them to fight the Shades. It seemed a waste. But Eragon knew that no matter what his opinion or her mother own position Arya controlled her own fate. With a sigh Eragon spoke.

"Then let it be the will of Arya to choice her own fate. You ask me to release her, but you forget that she I not mine to begin with. Her loyalty follow her duties, they always have and always will. Allow her to choice her own fate. But I do promise you shall see no pressure nor judgement from me, or any of the Varden. Is such ideal for you Queen Islanzadí?"

The elven Queen nodded as Eragon once more relaxed allowing the wind to take hold of his mind as he moved away, heading for what was to be his resting place for the rest of the afternoon.

His walk was stopped as a strange feeling loomed over him. His eyes turned side to side looking around him to see nothing about him. Nothing but the wind.

Eragon's guard feel as he continued walk never aware of the darkness that watched his every moment.

"I'm coming my boy…"

**AN: **

**Well that, if you cannot tell, that was left open for a specific reason. I original had the chapter ending with the introduction of another character, but choice to cut it to later chapters. Hope all enjoyed his chapter as Eragon finally proclaims himself King, which is of course a change from the book. Look forward to the next two chapter as I wrap up his story. **

**Hope ya'll enjoy the early post, though it was well deserved. Re-uploads are being worked on and are coming, but Chapter 14 is a priority. **

**So about the whole ExA think, I no its probably not what people want right now, but give it time. All thinks come with time. Hope ya'll enjoy my return to the land of Alagaesia the next two chapter will come down like rain from a hurricane I promise. **

**As they say, I all comes crashing down!**

**Thanks to all my followers and reviewers!**


	15. Ch 14: Death in the Family

**AN:**** Hello again, first off: Disclaimer I own nothing as all source material and inspiration belongs to Christopher Paolini. **

**Far warning, chapter contains violent imagery. **

Death in the Family

The morning breeze was cool. No warmth was left in the early morning air as the winds stole from Eragon any remnants of warm he had from his slumber. Eragon's brow was tense as his mind turned around the long day ahead. All he had to do was make it through the funeral and his announcement as king and he was done. It seemed small, but each event weighted more than Eragon could take.

Though he had been complicit with the arrangements he felt as if everything was moving so fast, mirroring the events of Saphira's death and his own near death. The sun had barely rising from its slumber and yet the Varden was filled with movement as elves, men, and dwarves bussed about preparing for the festival and reveal that would take place afterwords. Celebrating the lives of those who given their lives for a free Alagaesia.

The elves had already delivered a new set of minted silver armor that was for Eragon to wear for the proceedings. The craftsmanship was beautiful as it mirrored the style that he had worn into battle against the king. The primary difference was the removal of the blue color in favor of the pure silver metal. The know subtlety of the elves wasn't here though. His armor now reflecting the fact that he was alone. No voice in his head. No one to talk to him through every choice every thought.

_I wonder what she would have thought of all of this_. Eragon thought to himself wonder what life would like if she had lived. _But she's not here. She gone. _

Eragon's darker thoughts took him out of the moment as he pulled himself together. His peace was quickly lost though as Murtagh hovered by him looking him over with a questioning eye. "What is it Murtagh?"

Murtagh only sighed in response as Eragon turned to face his brother. The Red Rider wore a dark leather coat over his normal black tunic. The coat was dark grey with a black leather texture to it. With Zar'roc strapped to his hip and his black hair Murtagh looked almost to the likes of a Shade. The tunic Murtagh wore clearly had metal trimming through it allowing Murtagh to retain mobility as well as a casually wear yet have basic armor if need be.

"No plate armor for you?" Eragon questioned his brother, who quickly shook the notion off. "Not a fan, stuff's too heavy for my taste anyway. I just came to wish you good lucky before the big… thing." Murtagh's hesitation to speak of Saphira's death still was noticeable as Eragon only waved his brother comment off.

"Could have fooled me. You look like you'll be there, with what you're wearing. Though you may end up being mistaken for a Shade the way you look" Murtagh quickly walked up till him and his brother stood side by side looking out over the Varden. "It's nothing to think of. I pref the shadows rather than standing in the light. That's your job anyway, I'll just keep a watch from a distance. Make sure nothing happens to you. Never can be to careful with all to political figures."

Murtagh's joke was lost as Eragon all but ignored it as the two returned to their silence. It was for several minutes that Eragon spoke up finally. "Where going to have a lot of work to do. These people have hope, hope for a better future. They are yet to understand what darkness is ahead of us. We need to be ready for it. Both of us. Brother."

Eragon reached out his arm grasping Murtagh by the shoulder, who returned the small embrace. "Together again, after so many years as enemies. Now we stand together, atop the edge of the world." Eragon only smiled at the notion as he leaned back.

"Even in your darkest moment you were always my brother. I remember a time when I thought you dead. Before everything happed with you, before Thorn. When we dueled atop that cliff, when we meet for the first time as Riders. I felt so much hate, so much anger, but deep down after everything you did to me. After how you messed with my head, telling me about Morzan. I was happy, deep down that you were still alive. I wouldn't admit it but I was. Deep down.'

Murtagh grew saddened as Eragon spoke of his past crimes against his brother. "Eragon I don't think I ever had said this, but I'm sorry. Me and Thorn both are. We did some horrible things by the king, things we will have to pay the rest of my life making up for. After everything you still saved us. You told me how to change my name, how to change our names. You gave me and Thorn hope when we were lost. I can never repay that."

Eragon grew emotional. He tried not to, he knew today would hold much of that and he didn't want to start no but he couldn't help himself. "Murtagh, there is nothing I need from you. You saved me. You have saved me more than almost any other than Arya has. There is no need to say anymore. We are brothers, Murtagh. Even in the beginning this was true and it is no different now."

Murtagh smiled back at his brother. It felt good, Murtagh could feel Thorn's happiness as well as his own. The weight that had been placed on Murtagh and Thorns chest since their bonds as riders was finally lifted in the eyes of Eragon. The pair could honestly care less what the rest of the world thought, as long as Eragon was on their side they were whole.

"You know the Shades are going to come for use?" Murtagh question was obvious as Eragon remained silent. "You know we're going to have to deal with all of this. The Grey Folk have left this burden to us."

Eragon's thoughts turned to Arya, to how her mother wanted her back. Eragon knew the choice would always be her own, but he knew what choice she would make. The same choice she had always made, duty above all else. He would respect her choice and follow in her foot step, his duties my carry him away from her, but he would accept that. No matter what. It was what had to be done.

"It may just be you and I brother. Arya will return with her people." Murtagh was quite confused by this notion as he probed his brother for more. "Her duties take her elsewhere and I must respect such. Islanzadí did suggest to form a group of special talents throughout Alagaesia. Create a guardian force that could fight against the Shades. A force that could protect the people of Alagaesia just like the Riders did."

Murtagh pondered on the thought, but his thoughts could not move from the thought of Arya not being a part of this. She had been chosen by the Grey Folk for this path. Her duties lied with them not her people. The more Murtagh thought on it the more he started to become more irritated with his brother. Murtagh knew there was something between the two. Arya had been a mess when Eragon was injured and then not himself. She clearly had feelings for him and so did Eragon for her.

Whatever it was between them the two refused to speak about it nor act on the matter. "Eragon, please tell me this isn't because of some spat between the two of you?" Though Murtagh remained calm Eragon took to his words with anger, perceiving them as scolding. His brow turned dark and his gaze distance, the peaceful brother like atmosphere between the two was replaced with hostility.

'This has nothing to do with us, Murtagh. This is about her duties to her people nothing more." Eragon tone was harsh as Murtagh readied back his own argument. "Then what of her duties to the Grey Folk. Are we to simply ignore that? She is in this with the both of us Eragon."

Eragon waved the motion of as he turned his back to Murtagh. "You think I want this. This isn't my choice to make. Arya has always been a servant to her duties. She has given enough blood for the Varden and Alagaesia. If it is her time to return to the woodlands of her people then neither of us have the right to prevent such."

Murtagh fumed with irritation. The conflict between Eragon and Arya had always caused much strain between the two. The matters where never helped by the fact that Eragon was destined to clash with the King and lead the riders their after. Still to think Eragon would allow this conflict to cloud his judgement was something else.

Murtagh started to storm off only to turn back to his brother as a thought pressed his mind. Addressing his brother Murtagh made sure to seem collected and calm. "You may be right Eragon. Arya's duties may lie within the forests of her people, but what will those duties mean if those forest burn to the ground."

Eragon only remained silent as Murtagh left. The two brothers where truly back together as their normal arguments return just as before. This time though they were both on the same page. Neither was wrong and yet neither was right. A sigh left Eragon as he walked back to his tent, his thoughts swarmed by this fears of the future. _What am I to do?_

The proceedings of the funeral had commenced a couple of hours ago. The Varden had assembled in full. Bright and still blood stained armors adorned through the different ranks and races of the Varden as many mourned fallen comrades as well as the loss of their great dragoness. Many had given their lives in hope of freeing all of Alagaesia. Now it was the time for those dead to be remembered and for one single life to be immortalized.

The proceedings had formed in the main street of Urû'baen. The large former market center had been cleared as a large stone crypt was constructed in the center of the city. There the sapphire dragon remained as elves, men, dwarves, and Urguls alike pulled the large stone slab that would seal the remains of Saphira within the city for the rest of time.

Eragon stood alongside the faces of the leaders of the Varden. The consul had given their public thanks to Eragon and Saphira for their sacrifice during the war. Eragon personally paid his own last respect to his soulmate as the stone slab sealed her away from him forever.

Now after everything. After the deaths of thousands, the Varden gathered with a small courtyard not far from where Saphira rested to name Eragon as the new ruler of Palancar kingdom. The warriors of the Varden waited as Nasuada made her way to a small podium in the center of the courtyard. The leaders of Alagaesia encompassed her as she addressed the full Varden for the last time.

"Warriors of the Varden, now is the time. Now is the time to heal, to mend, and to rebuild. We have fought hard and well, for what has felt like forever against a mad king who would seek to destroy us. Against all odds we made it here. To the great beauty of this city. We have waged war and now we must wage another. A different kind of war, one without death and without bloodshed. We must fight the battle to rebuild what has been lost and what has been taken. We will not do such alone though. This war has shown that together the races of Alagaesia are strong and that together nothing can stand in the way of our will.

Today we look to the future today we look to our new king. Many have died in the pursuit of this war, and all have felt lost. Some more than others. The leaders, your kings and queens, have together chosen that the head of Palancar must once more sit as the center of Alagaesia. That no mad king shall even again rule over Palancar again. The rule of this great city and all of Palancar must understand this. No one, not even I understand his better than our king. Eragon, Rider of Saphira. King of Palancar."

Nasuada stepped down as Eragon rose up to the podium. He had not spoken so much as a word to anyone since the service started. Many of the consul where concerned, none more than Arya who wanted so badly to rush over to him and make sure he could handle everything that today held for him. No such action was taken by her though. She remained still sitting in her seat by her mother, ruled by her duties to her own people. Seething in her own contempt.

The Varden erupted into masses of cheers as Eragon neared the stand. Eragon and Saphira had been a figure a symbol of the Varden since they joined in Farthen Dur all those years ago. Many of the Varden respected Eragon. Now in the wake of their victory and Saphira's death that respected was all but heightened. The consul still was fearful of Eragon's rule, but the Varden was not. They knew who Eragon was, they knew the hero he was. The loss and pain he had endured. Too many, Eragon was just like them. A young boy thrown into a world he was not prepared for. His only choice, fight. Fight to survive and to live. Fight for his life and the lives of Alagaesia. This was why the Varden respected Eragon, not for his power or the hope he stood for, but because they felt that Eragon was just another one of them, another member of the Varden.

Eragon cleared his throat as he readied himself. His eyes turned as he looked over the ruins of the once grand city. In the distance the shadowed figure of Murtagh and Thorn could be made out as they lingered to the shadows of the roof tops of the destroyed homes. The leaders of Alagaesia all sat awaiting Eragon to speak. The Varden had taken to his announcement as king well, now all he needed was prove to them he was going to give everything to rebuilding their lives.

"Thank you, everyone. Saphira would have been pleased. I do not know of any dragon in the history of Alagaesia who was so loved or remembered than her. I miss her. I do. With everything I am. I miss my family and by friends. I miss the soldiers I fought side by side with in this war. I miss them all. Today I laid to rest the one person I would rather give my own life than burry, yet I'm doing just that. All I can think of is that I'm not alone. Everyone here has given up so much. A friend, a loved one, a comrade. We have all lost someone."

Eragon's word became blurred with tears as the emotions of his words hit him hard. He found it hard to speak, taking a moment to compose himself as he continued on.

"We all deserve better than that. We don't deserve to live like that. To live where we fear for our lives. Fear for the lives of those around us. I, I will not allow that to happen anymore. I am sick of tyrants who destroy the lives of everyone around them. I promise this, to everyone here. For the lives of those who are not here because of such tyrants. I will never allow such to stand. Nasuada was right, this war has proven that together we are strong. Together Alagaesia is strong. We are strong enough to turn from a band of rebels to an army of freedom.

I will bring that to us. The nations of Alagaesia have remained apart far too long. Together we are strong, together we are power. I will take on this rule with all that I am. With all that I have lost. I will make Palancar and Alagaesia a better place. After everything I see this now. We are not what is important. Those who have children look to them. It's not about us. It's about those yet to come. It's about build a better world for a future generation. It's about how we are remembered. How the Varden will be remember. It's about being something else, something better, something stronger. We can be that. I can be that."

Eragon paused as the tension that had evolved the Varden pulled all into Eragon's speech.

"I ask only for a chance. A chance to make this world a better place. A place Saphira would have called home. So I ask. I ask you with every fiber of my soul and every ounce of my strength. What say you? Warriors of the Varden!" Eragon exploded in a loud display of his confidence. The Varden answered quickly as cheers from both the warriors and leaders of the Varden came forth.

After everything a smile raced across Eragon's lips as the atmosphere around the Varden changed into a sudden storm. The cheers of the Varden where replaced with questions as hands pointed to the sky. Arya quickly rose to look above her as Thorn and Murtagh soon joined the bulk of the Varden.

A voice spoke from the darkness. Murtagh and Arya recognized it as the voice they heard in the throne room when the assassin died. "A chance. What chance have you ever had!" laughter erupted from within the storm as lightning ripped open the storm.

Fear struck Murtagh's heart. His body frozen from within himself, as the sky quickly became even darker. The bright day became night in an instant. Gasps from all around came as hands raced to the center of the storm. Murtagh's eyes widened as the clouds soon formed into the dark oblivion of a raging storm. Murtagh knew what the storm meant as he yelling to the top of his lungs toward Nasuada, "Everyone get out of here!"

Though he intended not to cause mass panic, fear soon gripped the crowd. Eragon, who still remained at the podium stared into the dark oblivion of the darkening storm. Angela quickly raced up grasping Nasuada's wrist. Her expression became frantic, as her grip became uncomfortably tight around Nasuada's small wrist. "Get them out of here! Nasuada hurry. Do it now! Before it's too late." she yelled at the former leader of the Varden.

Nasuada nodded as she quickly began barking orders to the Varden member as well as the other leader, dismissing them all to get their own people out of the city. The small courtyard soon became loud as the leaders of the Varden's armies circled around Nasuada, as they barked orders to their own commands and people.

Turning to Islanzadí Angela spoke quickly, "Gather what force you can my lady. The rest send to be with the other. Hurry there isn't much time!" Angela's voice was filled with stress and fear. Murtagh immediately looked for Arya as he saw her racing toward him her plate elven armor sawing in the storm, Grajámar in hand. The two warriors rushed forward as Thorn followed behind them, the three trying to reach Eragon as the masses of the Varden rushed past them.

Murtagh drew Zar'roc readying all his energy for what he knew in his heart was to come. The Varden rushed around as soldiers of all races rushed around weapons drawn as they circled around clueless as to what was to come. They knew not what was about to fully happen, but it was as if they all sensed something. The aura of energy the storm seemed too produced had seeped into the courtyard, infecting the ground with its dark evil. Everyone but Eragon began to move as the sound of thunder began to rise from within the heart of the storm. Angela raced towards Murtagh, weapons draw and ready.

"Eragon!" Arya cried.

Arya's call finally seemed to snap Eragon out of his trance like state as he slowly turned around, his silver armor swayed under him as he turned. Thorn growled as the storm finally struck, thunder rolled into the grounds. The intensity of the explosive noise sent everyone, hurtling for their ears as the thunder broke what seemed apart solid stone with its intensity. The ground vibrated violently as the thunder continued for several seconds keeping everyone on the ground as it shook the courtyard. Glass from nearby remaining buildings shattered at the sheer volume of the blast, sprinkling many of the Varden with shards of glass.

"Eragon!" Arya screamed once more, but it was all frugal. Eragon had turned back around just as a massive lightning bolt struck right before his feet. The bolt of pure energy hurtled him back right into the group of the Varden as sparks and bolts of lightning soon flooded the area. The ground became hostile with movement as the storm struck hard and violently. Eragon was the first to move as he shook off the electricity that surged through his body. The lightning around him soon became violent as it began to strike at the warriors of the Varden as if it was being controlled. The lightning veered left and right as it travel to the ground, impacting with the stone walkways, as the force ripped apart the stonework.

Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, Thorn, and Angela shot up as they saw Shade's engulf the courtyard all around them. These Shades where much different from any of the other Shades before, even compared to Lucius.

These Shade seemed not fully in physical form as they travel as bolts of lightning and shadow, crashing and smashing into walls and whatever came into their path collided with only to then become an actual body of physical matter. When they did there figures could finally be made out. They all wore the same dark black and red armor that their kind wore. The tips and edges of their armor came to sharp bladed points, making the slightest contact draw blood. All bore the same dark red eyes of the Shade, with each looking as evil and sinister as the next. All wore helmet that allowed their hair to flow in the wind as they rushed around engaging the many remaining warriors of the Varden, using both magic along with their incredibly fast speed to cut down any who go in there ways. Murtagh and Angela watched only for moments before rushing into the fray attacking the Shades before they were able to slaughter more lives.

Arya and Thorn quickly joined in as the mighty maw of Thorn blasted multiple Shades, engulfing them in ruby flames. Eragon remained motionlessly where he was, Brisingr never leaving its sheath. His glance never left the spot from where he previously resided. The area was torn apart by the blast, smoke rose up from the center of the blast. Eragon moved forward slowly as his feet carried him closer and closer to the impact. His body seemed to be driven by something else, he desired nothing more than to see way was at the impact sight.

As Eragon moved nearer a pair of Shade rushed at him. Arya saw this as she rushed away from a Shades she was currently engaging, Eragon remained motionless as the Shades drew neared closer as Eragon only kept his blank stare still locked onto the impact sight. Arya tried to intercept the two Shades but found herself quickly out number as more Shades attacked her with their powerful magic, forcing her back as she watch helplessly out of the corner of her eyes.

The two Shade approached Eragon as they drew there blades to strike, Eragon made no move to stop them as there blades drew over his head. Before they could another Shade appeared sending the two other Shade away as he took Eragon on himself. Eragon's mind finally regained control as basic combat instant took control as he moved quickly dodging the Shade attacks. Eragon jumped up striking at the Shades armored head.

Drawing back Eragon quickly looked over his enemy noting the Shade particular differences compared to the other Shade who did not bare a helmet or form of face protection. The Shade's body was massive even for a Shade, standing possible eight feet tall.

Without drawing Brisingr Eragon fought the Shade who wielded strange curved swords that looked like blades from a scythe. The Shade took no hesitation to attack his unarmed foe striking fast and hard at the future king. As Eragon tried to grasp hold of the Shades arm another Shade rushed him from behind.

Eragon quickly jumped back expecting the other Shade to strike at the other, but nothing happened. Eragon noticed he had been backed up into a corner, with his back now facing a wall. Figuring it was time to stop messing around Eragon reached back for Brisingr. As he did so Eragon noticed something out the corner of his eyes, as something above him jumped towards his way. Eragon quickly turned around releasing a blast of his pearl white energy at the Shade sending him flying through the air. Eragon turned back around to face the Shade from before to see his mistake, now four Shade surrounded his as two rushed his back side.

Eragon tried desperately to fend off the Shades but there superior numbers slowly forced him back against the wall once more. Eragon blasted at the three other Shade as they a fell back, the blast having burned through their armor. Eragon tried to reengage them, but was caught as the last Shade struck Eragon's chest with his fist. The blow disoriented Eragon as he dropped Brisingr, grasping his chest, which ruptured into pain from his scar. The helmetless Shade grasped him by this throat, hoisting Eragon up into the air as the Shade drew his sword blade near Eragon's exposed head. Eragon struggled to free himself, kicking at the Shade, his feet did little as they bounced off the Shade heavy armor.

The Shade brought Eragon down so they were face to face. Eragon looked into the deep red eyes of the Shade but saw nothing but bloodlust in them. As the Shade began to move a blade struck his shoulder, the Shade was forced to drop Eragon as the blade left a heavy dent in the side of his armor.

Eragon was momentarily relieved, but his slight happiness was soon replaced with fear. The blade, which Eragon identified as Zar'roc, was now being firmly held by the Shade that it was supposed to kill. Murtagh now struggled as severally Shade grasped at his arms pinning him down to the ground. Arya was having as much luck as she fought hard against the superior numbers of the Shades, she too soon became pinned down, her weapon seized from her arms. Eragon turned as Shades rushed him once more. Eragon reached for Brisingr but found it was no longer at his feet, the blade was in the hands of one of the Shades that Eragon had blasted early in his battle with the several Shades.

The Shade that Zar'roc had struck was also soon upon Eragon. The Shade's armor had taken most of the blow, the dented side of the metal cut into the side of the Shades shoulder. With the shoulder piece damaged the Shade removed it, his dark red eyes little up with rage. With a moment to truly look over the Shade, Eragon's notice how remarkably similar in appearance to Lucius the Shade was, with the only real difference being in there hair length and eyes. While Lucius's had been the same red of any Shade this Shade's where darker than most. Almost as if reelecting the hatred that his facial expression had.

Eragon was brought out from his observation as more Shades attack him. He bravely fought them off as best he could, using what seemed like his superior power to blast or push them off of him. Many of the Shade seem to not use the blood magic that they had recently became known for, most using basic spirit magic, using the words of the ancient language to strike at Eragon with spell and incantations. Eragon wards took most of the blows as he focused on his physical attackers.

Blocking a Shade's blade with his arm, Eragon turn to see something coming at his head. He tried in vain to move out of the way, but soon found himself being struck by the boot of one of the many Shades. The blow sent Eragon to the ground, his faces smashed into the soft ground as blood and dirt ran down the side of his check. Eragon's eyes were disoriented as Shades quickly rushed on top of him, pinning him to the ground just as the others had. Eragon struggled, but with no results. The superior numbers of the Shades left Eragon no were to move. Eragon fought hard, but lost his will to resist as his eyes caught the sight of something that struck fear through his heart.

From the impact of the original blast that he had been so fixated with before, immerged a figure. The figure held little likeness to the other Shades as this Shade was different from the other Shades in his appearance and aura.

Though he bored similar armor, his was dark ruby red unlike the other Shades more pure black color. The cloak of the other Shades was replaced with a long flowing cape that was red on the outside and black on the inside. The Shade's armor spiked out so that the shoulders and fingers of the gauntlets came to a knife like edge. The Shades helmet seemed to only protect the front of his face as his long red and black hair flowed freely down the side of his back. The helmet consisted of a lower mask as well, as well as not seeming to have open eye slots, making it impossible to see the Shade face. Two weapons were strapped to the Shades back, Eragon could not make them out but he knew they were there. The Shades figure alone was more intimidating than any of the other Shade seen before them. He did not boar the massive size of the Shade Eragon had fought before but his aura was something else entirely. The very energy of his power seemed to flow out from within his cape, the energy seemed darker, fuller, as if it contained more evil than all the other Shade combined.

The Shade remained still as he slowly looked around the grounds, he watch as the other Shade slaughter and captured the warriors of the Varden. He watched as they were cut down and destroyed, ripped apart by the superior power of the Shade. This Shade watch as all other did. Eragon's mind lost it, what little hope he held was lost as he released who the Shade was. The Shade, the King of the Shade's, was who he was.

As if the King could sense Eragon had put two and two together he looked down at the pinned boy before him. Slowly the king moved his feet forward as he stepped closer to the boy who had caused him so much pain and trouble. Each step he took was the likes of a dragon, his power surrounded his form as he walked ever slowly toward his prize as his energy flowed out from within him.

The king simple remained, moving every slowly as severely elven warriors charged his way weapons and spells ready. Their spells bounced of his body as the king paid them no attention until they were finally upon him. The sight that unfolded before Eragon's eyes reminded him of when he had been attacked by the elves. Even during that time, when he had been someone that was not himself, Eragon had only disarmed and stunned the elves. But here the king showed no such mercy, as he cut the elves down with his bare hands.

The first elf leap forward at the king still believing the Shade had not noticed his presence fully. Such was not the case as the king easily dodge the elf's blow landing a powerful blow of his own to the elf's stomach. The elf fell to the ground but not before the king could delivered another strike directly to the elf's spine, shattering it into pieces, as the elf let out a gasp before he hit the ground dead.

The next two elves attacked in pair as they both struck at the king, each striking at the Shades armored neck. The king reached out grasping both the elves blade's as he ripped them from their grip, only to spear them with their partner's blade.

The next group of elves became infuriated with rage as they watched their brethren die horribly at the hands of the lone Shade. They rushed the king only to swiftly meet there ends as the king tore out there throats and cut them apart. More and more elves rushed the king but never once did he use his power nor did he reach for his weapons as he dispatched each elf with his bare hands.

His armor became smeared with the blood of each and every elf he killed. The ruby armor practically glowed as the blood coated the metal, as the armor was it its natural state, coated in the blood of innocents.

Soon another elf struck at the king's flank, but found himself exposed as the king rushed behind him grasping his head, only to twist it with startling speed, snapping the elves neck much like how he had in Galbatorix throne room to the assassin.

As one of the last few elves attacked the king, the Shade deflected the elves strike off his armor. Reaching back with his right hand the king formed his arm into a spear. Eragon quickly recognized the form as just how Lucius tried to kill him before. The king thrust his arm into the elves chest as his hand ripped right through the elves armor and flesh. The elf died immediately, as his body fell to the ground limp and bloodied, but the king was not done. As the elf's body fell to the ground the king hand was removed from the elves body. The king's gauntlet, bloodied and holding something, dropped the heart of the elf to the ground.

Eragon's blood began to boil more and more as he became enraged at the sight of the king. How he brutally ripped apart the elves, even going to the length of ripping their still beating hearts out with his bare hands, or just simply snapping their necks, it was all so degrading. The king treated them as if they were but trash who held no honor nor heeded any true attention of his, giving them nothing more than a quick painful death. Eragon struggled against his captures but found himself still bound against his captures strength. Eragon struggler harder and harder as the last elf struck at the king.

The elf seemed to be more protective of his life as he struck with both magic and blade together at the Shade. The spirit magic simply bounced of the king's armor, not causing even a flinch or the slightest reaction to come from the king. The elf got behind the Shade as he struck right at Shade back side, the king took swift action to this as he spun around caching the blade as it was about to strike through his heart. The blade tip rested in the king palm. The elf quickly tried to back off but it was too late for him. The king ripped the blade from its owner's hands as he grasped at the elf's long hair, hoisting up the elf by his long locks.

The elf grasped at his scalp as he tried to free himself. The kings iron clasp grip left no room for him to move as the king slowly looked the elf over. The elf struck the king with his leg causing the king to grip the elf tighter as he raised his right hand towards the elf's chest. Eragon knew what was to come, but was surprised when the kings arm met at the elf's neck, not him chest. Eragon yelled in pains as the king swung his arm with such speed and power that his hand severed the elf's head from his body, as if his arm were a blade.

Everyone around the king was now silent, the last of the Shades finished rounding up what was left of the Varden warriors and the leaders as well. The king turned to face them as the elf's head still remained in his hand. Looking over to where Queen Islanzadí remained the king threw the elf's head as it rolled done in front of the Queen.

Islanzadí took no kindness to the action as she tried to break free of here captures to no avail. Soon the Shades had all the important leaders and warriors of the Varden positioned around the pavilion that Eragon had just previously stood on. The Shade that Eragon had previously fought soon came to stand by his king as they remained standing. The storm over head still loomed as thunder and lightning ripped apart the sky.

The king's arms rose as he spoke, blood still coating them, his voice muffled by the face mask in front of it. The king spoke to all, but something told Eragon that the word were direct more to him than anyone else in particular.

"We all have such history together. These lands and I are one in the same. The consuls that rule over these lands are nothing. I hold dominion over these lands, they are mine to give and mine to take." Something in the king's voice struck at Eragon, it was clear he was not the only one who noticed something as Arya to seemed to pick up on something in the Shade voice.

With his opening comment made the king turned to Eragon as he looked down as the battered boy. "You and I. We are linked together. It was I who made you my boy. Some of my brethren here believe that my previous relation with you has marked me as weak. But I do not see you as such. Your triumph over the dark king has proven that you are more so than you seem, perhaps even more so than even I originally thought. I always thought you special, but I could have never truly imagined it to be to the extent of this. The power of the Grey Folk. The power of my dear brother!

But it does not end there? No. Your power is even more so than my brothers. You have the power of the Riders, Grey Folk, and elves all in one. Such a display of power is more than anyone of this world could withhold, yet you do it. You withhold such glorious power."

The king let loss a torrent of laughter, the laughter struck Eragon's ears as he slowly turn the laughter around in his head trying to figure out the identity of the Shade. Something about him seemed so similar, so signature that he would have to remember him. The king spoke to him as if they were old enemies. Noticing this the king walked ever closer to Eragon.

"It seems that you do not remember me. Your history lessons of the Grey Folk never included a name to the illusive brother of Eragon the First. My name always seems to be forgotten, lost, or erased from the minds of those who would fear me. I have always believed my brother did so so that I could not be remember, so I could not be feared, but such is no longer that time. I am free, my race is finally free. For over four thousand years I have been bound to this body, this mortal figure, without the power or the means to destroy those who I would call my enemies. I was powerless, we were powerless. Powerless against my brother, against the Riders, and powerless against the mad king. Now though, now we are free. Now my name will be remembered, my face feared, and my power sought after by those willing to bow down to me.

You are powerful my boy. I felt it when we first met, when we first dueled, and when you struck me down. Piercing my heart with your blade of misery. I knew it then and I know it now. Who you are and what you are. Now it is that time. It is my time, my boy."

The sky lit up with light as lightning cracked the sky open, everything in Eragon's mind soon converged until it all made sense. Eragon shook violently as he gasped. "It cannot be. It cannot be! That's not possible. It's not possible! I killed you!" He yelled.

"Yes you did my boy, but you should know by now. Nothing is as it seems." The king laughed as he reached for the straps of his helmet. With his hand strapped around the sides the king pulled his mask off, throwing the helmet to the ground as it banged loudly, falling down the stairway of the platform. Arya seemed to be effect more so than others as she became short breathed, almost becoming hyper sensitive, as shock overtook her.

The king's lips parted revealing sharp teeth as he laughed. His laughter grew and grew into a scale of hysteric laughter just as the king closed his eyes. Eragon had heard such laughter before from both Galbatorix and Lucius, but this laughter put both to shame. It radiated so much power it seemed to shake the very sky as the Shades hair blew in the storm breeze.

The Shades slowly stopped as his eyes opened again. He glanced over his captives as he took in everything before him. Eragon fought hard to get free but a strike to his ribs silenced his as he glared up at the King. The king who had been struck down my dozen of Grey Folk and Riders alike, even to the extent of being killed by Eragon himself, yet he remained alive and just as powerful as ever. Eragon never once thought such would come to be. His time in Farthen Dur was long gone, such memories were all but lost to him. All that remained was but a title he earned then. The title of Shadeslayer.

But his title was nothing more than a hallow lie, for that upon that bloodied day he did not slay that Shade, he did not kill his enemy. He did nothing more than delay his own death, and the eventually return of the most powerful enemy to all of Alagaesia. The return of the King of the Shades.

The return of Durza.

Lightning struck the skies as Durza's laughter calmed down. The darkening skies threatened a rain storm, but it seemed that the full display of the storm was still being held off by something much more powerful.

Eragon resisted even more as he struggled to free himself from his captures. His utter rage was beyond anything he had felt before. The events of the last week all seemed to build around Saphira's funeral, the one moment when he would have to morn for his loss and the full implementation of what had come forth. Now the last person in the world was here to ruin the whole of what sanity he had left. Someone he would have never conceived. Someone who was dead.

Durza smile heightened as he moved closer to Eragon his armor shifting under his movement. "It all comes crashing down. The world around you. It thickens, as if it is constricting you. Tightening ever closer until it finally claims who you are. Marvel in it my dear boy, for soon you shall be ever aware of it."

Durza's chilling voice sound much the different than before. While it was still recognizable it as Durza the Shade seemed ripe with power. His aura of pitch black energy not only radiated out from his cape but from his voice.

The struggles of others quick forced a chuckle to the elder Shades lips as he reached out towards Eragon. "Such emotions my boy, such inner turmoil. And for what? You have failed them, all of them. You claim to be something more. Something better. But you are not. You are nothing. You are dog, begging at my feet, waiting for what is inevitable to come. You think you can control your own fate, but how can you mold your life when there is no life to build?"

The Shade erupted in laughter as he threw the boy back to the ground. His gazed quickly feel upon the likes of the other members of the Varden, primarily that of Arya and Murtagh.

"And so it seems that in the end of this world a glimmer of hope is given. A futile attempt but it is most remarkable one." Durza's grasp soon feel to Arya as he looked the seemingly broken elf in the eye. "Hello my lovely Princess." Durza touch sent shivers down Arya's spine as she remained helpless at the hands of the one who tormented her for so long.

Durza's foul lips broke into a smile as Arya's face turned dark with anger, gathering her strength head-butting the Shade. Durza smiled at the attack releasing her as the Shade pinned her back down to the ground. Durza smiled as he watched her helplessly resist them.

"Coward!" A cry from Murtagh erupted. Durza looked his way, his smiling expression turned dark as he addresses the Red Rider. "Ah Morzan's whelp would like to speak. So be it, I never heard the words of your father, but perhaps the son has learned to wield his tong better."

With a nod from Durza the Shades holding Murtagh loosened their grip allowing Murtagh to stand, face to face with Durza. "It is true what they say, you truly are the son of Morzan."

Murtagh grew hard as the Shade spoke to him, "I am Murtagh, Rider of Thorn, Son of None!" Murtagh words barely came through his teeth as he spat out every word at the Shade. Durza smiled as he rushed up close to the Rider, getting close and in Murtagh face. The Shade holding Murtagh gripped him hard, practically boring there razor sharp armor into Murtagh flesh.

"You declare yourself the son of none, but your father would speak otherwise. Your words would hurt him. I cannot say thought, not fully. It has been quite some time sense I last witness him walking these lands." Durza eye almost twinkled with delight as he smiled. Murtagh's body went limp as he staggered back, his mind not being able to believe what Durza's had implied.

"No! No! You lie. You bastard, you lie!" Durza's rage flared as he gripped the rider by his throat hosting him into the air as he grew dark with anger. "I have been called many thing and am many things but a liar is not one of them." Durza dropped Murtagh as the Rider clutched his throat grasping for air. Durza was not done as he kicked Murtagh hard in the stomach, sending the rider back into the crowd of the Varden where he was once more pinned to the ground, his faces gritting into the hard stone of the road.

Durza regained his composer as he walked back to where he stood in front of all the Varden, yet still he only seemed to address the three warriors in front of him. "I grow tired of these games. It is time I declare my true intentions." Murtagh laughed as Durza drew dark again. "Let me guess," Murtagh muttered "You're going to kill us. Original aren't you."

Durza's scowl didn't lessen as he spoke, ignoring what Murtagh had said. "The three of you have become something I cannot fully understand. I will admit such. The Grey Folk have been dead for a very long time now. But the three of you hold their powers. Something that I have never seen before. I thought you a threat to me. To my power. And to my empire. So I sot you out to be killed. Removed from the equation before you could become a threat to me. But in doing so I have seen that such is not needed."

Durza broke of his speech as the circles of clouds swirled around him, the vortex erupted as the sky exploded. Lightning striking all around the Varden and Shades.

"I have seen my own error and now wish to rectify my mistake. I wish to offer the three of you a choice, a final and lasting choice to join the darkness. To join me. Become what you were truly meant to be. Shades within the darkness."

Lightning crackled throughout the sky as Murtagh's mind clicked. _"I hoped to spare you three my own fate and I failed at that."_ _Lucius, he was trying to prevent Durza from corrupting us. Turning us into monsters._ Murtagh struggled even more as he fully realized the extent of why Durza was there. Their lives where not meaningless, they were valuable. To Durza they were a chance to gain even more control over Alagaesia. To turn himself, his brother, and Arya against the world of the light.

Eragon's head finally snapped upwards as he finally took in everything around him. Looking Durza in the eyes Eragon steadied himself. "No Durza. I will never become a puppet of your evil. I care not for any of this. None of it matters. None of it. And I don't care! I know you Durza. You won't break me. You would want me to give in, willingly. Not force me just as the mad king did to you!" Eragon's calm voice quickly erupted into shouts as he spoke of the Galbatorix. His play seemed to work as Durza's calm demeanor changed as he moved towards him.

He quickly though gained his composer as he near Eragon. Bring himself together as he slowly walked towards the three.

"It would appear that you are right, my boy. I see now what my Shades tell me is true then. You are broken. You have lost your will to fight. It seems that without your dear love you are nothing but a frightened farm boy with power he cannot control. You wish to prove to me that you lack your emotion. That you simply do not care anymore. Do you truly desire to play this game, my boy? It will consume you. I promise you that. We all have our tie to our humanity. Even I."

Arya's eyes quickly drifted Eragon's ways as she grew more conserved. Durza grew silent as Eragon's eyes darkened. There mental game was afoot and nether would bow down before the other.

Eragon remained silent and firm as he awaited Durza's response, but there was none. Eragon felt nothing. No attack or verbal lashing. All he felt was the power of Durza's mind slowly extend through the Varden.

Durza's eyes ignited as his stance loosened. "And there we are. Bring me that one." Durza's armored finger extended as he pointed mid crowd. His Shades quickly sprang forwards after the one the master had declared for.

Durza smiled as he spoke. "You say you don't care, that you have no ties for me to wield against you. I disagree. You are weak, bound by the ties of love and family. If you are to become mine I will break that part of you. Then and only then shall you be mine."

Eragon quickly understood what Durza spoke of as a cry emitted from the crowd. Eragon jerked at the sound as he realized what he had done. "No!" was all he cried as he erupted in energy, trying to break free of his captures. With the Shades moving closer with their prize Arya and Murtagh hasten as well, struggling more against their captures.

Durza's smile flash in the light of the storm as his Shades brought forth Roran, bruised and bleeding from the Shades arrival.

The Shades delivered Roran before Durza as he remained kneeling before the Shade's feet, bound by the iron grip of the Shades. Durza pulled from his cloak a dagger as he handed it to one of his Shades. The razor metal rested near inches from Roran's throat as Roran tried as well to escape his captures.

Durza turned to Eragon once more as the storm behind him seemed to erupt into violence. "I shall try this once more! Will you bow before me boy! Will you give into that which makes you, well, you?" Durza's smile consumed the area as Eragon's sobs soon flooded the small gathering.

"Yes. Durza I will give you whatever you want. Please Roran has no qualms with you. He is my family. Surely even you understand that. Leave him be and I will do as you ask!" Eragon cried.

Durza's laughter once more filled the grounds as he spoke, "How easy you were to break. You were always weak. I was once proud to claim you defeated me, but now look at you. You are nothing but a pill of waste."

Durza turned addressing the Varden as he spoke, his Shade holding the dagger ever close to Roran's throat. "Know this. I am Durza, Lord and Master of this world! You all have forgot the key fact of life. Everything burns!" The sky and ground shook as Durza's head nodded.

Everything became silent and still as the Shade acted. Eragon erupted in rage as the Shade ran the dagger across Roran's neck. Blood easily flowed out from the wound as the once proud warrior, husband, and father fell to the muddy ground. Dead.

Durza turned to face his beaten enemy. His smile radiated as he turned, but was quickly lost as he saw his enemy.

Eragon shook as the Shades around him became filled with fear. Durza's expression went blank as he watched Eragon. White energy from within him erupted, exploding outward as Eragon's lone stream came through the explosion. Pure energy rippled through every Shade and warrior as it ripped the sky apart, sending torrents of rain upon the quickly drenching ground, everything, and everyone.

But all was lost as Eragon erupted in a finally yell.

"Durza!"

_The world was forever still. _

_Every element of the world frozen. _

_As every moment of it slipped away. _

_The darkness of that day was all. _

_It consumed everything._

_Everyone._

_Nothing escaped its grasp. _

_Not the light._

_Not hope. _

_Nor life itself._

_The world was still and everyone with it was lost._

**AN: **

**Hehe. Told you I was a killer. Sorry to any Roran fans. Also by my count that's 2 down, a whole lot to go!**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter the last half was a blast and the first half was a pain. It still seems a little clunky but it's the best I end-up with. You wouldn't want to see earlier renditions, what a mess.**

**Durza… who called it? The hints we kinda out there. Eragon only interacted with 2 Shades throughout the books and one was only around for like a single chapter and it was all in the background. **

**Back to Durza, as you can see Durza is not a guy to mess with. This is where my vision for the Shades finally kicks in. them in full power with their leader. Hope ya'll enjoy my Durza, who is a bit different that the book. The difference will be explained later on in the sequel most likely. **

**Ch. 15 will be up shortly followed by the final chapter of Tragedy's Fate.**

**As always thank to all my followers and reviewers! **


End file.
